Para servirle y amarlo eternamente
by LunaSangrante
Summary: Kherion es un joven elfo que ha llegado al Bosque Negro para ser el vasallo personal del rey Thranduil. Aceptó su deber de nacimiento con total devoción, sin saber que dicho rol le traería algo más que simple admiración... [Yaoi / OC x Thranduil]
1. Chapter 1

Se pasea el crepúsculo del otoño entre las hojas color cobre de la estación, y entre el viento juguetón y curioso, recuerda su rostro en tal esplendor. Su voz vívida en la mente, como jamás la oyó… ¿Sabrá aquel qué tanto se lo recuerda, aquí, en el horizonte lejano de un viejo ayer?

Sumando gota tras gota, Kherion conmemora su llegada al reino del Bosque Negro, siendo apenas un niño. Nacido para servirle al futuro rey, ha llegado con sólo ese propósito.

El recuerdo se tiñe de colores sepia entre los tantos años que lleva viviendo lejos de su pueblo, por decisión propia, cabe decir. Pero tal vez, pensó, ya sea hora de rememorar, de desentrañar lo que ha sido su vida junto al más noble guerrero, junto al más bravo de los elfos… Por mucho que le duela decirlo, junto a su más grande amor secreto.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Sí, había llegado con apenas unos pares de años cumplidos, apenas siendo un niño. Su padre le encomendó la tarea de jurarle lealtad y eterno servicio al futuro rey, al entonces príncipe del Bosque Negro. Aunque en aquel tiempo no le resultara demasiado llamativa la idea, por el honor de su padre, juraría cualquier cosa. Así que, sin ánimos de ofenderle, -pues su padre mismo había ocupado un rol idéntico, el que ahora se le daba a él dentro del reino, sirviendo fielmente al rey Oropher-, decidió tomar la tarea encomendada.

Mas por alguna razón inexplicable, su padre había abandonado, junto a su madre, el flamante Bosque Verde, procurando llegar a los límites de otros bosques y encontrar allí hospedaje necesario para criar a su hijo. Él nació entre esos bosques desconocidos, criado de manera prácticamente salvaje, pues en sus venas corría sangre pura de los silvanos, criaturas magníficas con dotes para la caza mucho más brutales y menos agraciadas que la de los grandes elfos sindar. Kherion permaneció rodeado de la más vasta vegetación, luchando el día a día, aprendiendo el arte de la arquería desde que comenzó a caminar, prácticamente, siempre sabiendo cuál era su destino.

De noche, recordaba también, su padre se desvelaba contándole, bajo el resplandor de las estrellas, historias sobre las guerras que batalló al lado de su rey, y siendo su fiel vasallo, combatió con el único propósito de asegurar el bienestar de su majestad. Tanta devoción carecía de sentido para el pequeño elfo silvano que no hacía más que escuchar sin siquiera poner algo de atención. ¿Qué tenía de bueno proteger al rey si para eso se ponía en riesgo su propia existencia? Con su mente poco desarrollada, a una edad demasiado temprana, no podía encontrar respuesta a aquello.

Y ahora, con tan sólo algunos pares de años, el deber lo obligó a dejar atrás a su madre, a su padre, en el bosque querido que lo acunó tantas noches, para servirle al príncipe sindar del Bosque Negro. Había oído hablar de él a su buen padre, diciéndole que su nombre era Thranduil, y que por el honor de toda su familia, debía serle fiel y cumplir con su demanda real hasta que su ser dejara de existir. Las palabras sonaban duras, pero nada de eso, -ni la ardua preparación a la que se sometió anteriormente, ni la palabrería de sus padres para que no desesperara-, le sirvieron para no sentirse perdido y asustado en aquel extenso salón real, una vez arribó dentro.

¿Y cómo olvidar su reacción cuando observó por primera vez al joven príncipe? Ya contaba con sus buenos años encima, y según oyó, estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio. Su elegancia y su carácter duro lo dejaron petrificado desde el momento en que tuvo el placer de posar sus ojos en él. ¿Y qué era lo que estaría pensando Thranduil cuando lo vio tropezar torpemente en su primer encuentro? Seguramente nada bueno…

Día tras día, se esforzó en aprender de él todo lo que pudiera enseñarle sobre el arte de la espada, ya que se destacaba bastante bien en la arquería. Fue creciendo plenamente en un reino donde jamás se lo echó a menos por el lugar del que procedía, y a medida que los años pasaron, sumándole algo de madurez a su juventud. Y entre tantos momentos plácidos, se mantuvo siempre al lado de su ya ahora Rey Thranduil; y estuvo a su lado presenciando la muerte de su anterior rey, y también el día en que su joven esposa abandonó el mundo de los vivos. Lo vio criar a su hijo con el mayor de los honores, y servir a su pueblo como un gobernante poco grato pero justo. De mano dura cuando debía serlo, impasible y siempre digno.

Entre su desarrollo, debió haber algo dentro de él que creció en la forma que no correspondía, piensa ahora. Pues lo que sentía por su rey era una inagotable fuente de admiración pura, de honra al saberse a su lado para servirle en batalla junto con los demás guardias reales. Su pensamiento jamás hubiera cambiando como lo hizo, de no ser por el rango que se le dio cierto día donde su vida se marcó para siempre. Recibió el noble deber de ser el vasallo personal de su señor, estar allí para él, en lugares donde jamás había osado entrar, pues le pareció que sería abusar de la intimidad de su majestad.

Ahora, como sirviente personal que era, debía estar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Thranduil, Señor del Bosque Negro, y tratar de satisfacer sus demandas al pie de la letra. Recordaba aún el miedo y los nervios que sentía al saber aquello, pues por mucho que admirara a su rey, había cierto rechazo en la actitud del otro con respecto a ser "perseguido" por alguien la mitad del día, y ese rechazo se notaba demás en la expresividad de sus gestos, de sus ojos, de su rostro de mármol frío e inconfundible. Sólo había aceptado aquello porque Legolas insistió, porque le recordó que para eso estaba Kherion allí, y que era una tradición prácticamente imposible de eludir. La historia mandaba sobre ellos, nada más.

Fue así como comenzó a desarrollar su personalidad a favor de los actos de Thranduil, ya que había ciertos días en que éste estaba totalmente intratable, y era preferible amoldarse y guardar silencio para no atrofiar más su malestar. Y otros en que parecía querer hablar para sí mismo cuando debía servirle la merienda o la cena, y él lo oía plácidamente, pues no había nada más confortable que escuchar su voz retumbante en los salones, en los pasillos, o en la cámara real. Los momentos que se volvían incómodos, como en los que le pedía su opinión, -aunque rara vez se daba esta situación-, y no sabía qué decir exactamente para que no desagradara el oído de su señor, se ponía tan nervioso que por lo general Thranduil terminaba por acabar la conversación ahí mismo sin permitirle concluir la oración.

En alguna parte de su convivencia tuvo que ocurrir…

Ese día en particular, Kherion lo recordaría para siempre, pues sería el comienzo de todo: De todos sus problemas, de la tortura que se volvió su vida, de la madurez equivocada dentro de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos…

El día había amanecido con lluvia, y los ríos, por demás inquietos. Kherion, vasallo personal del rey, se disponía a iniciar su rutina como siempre, llevando el desayuno al cuarto real. Como sus pensamientos habían estado algo inquietos últimamente, prefirió no cruzar muchas palabras con Thranduil, para no exasperarse en su empeño por no revolotear su cabeza más de lo que estaba. Algo extraño se traslucía en su mente, algo que jamás había pensado tener. Era admiración por él lo que sentía, pero estos últimos días, no podía detener su entusiasmo por pensar constantemente en su rey. Y no solamente eso, era además la opresión repentina en su estómago lo que lo perturbaba aún más, el leve malestar que lo acosaba cuando oía su voz, pero a su vez, el regocijo que encontraba al saber que se estaba refiriendo a él… Había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero se confió pensando en que sería algo súbitamente pasajero, que todo volvería a ser como antes si dejaba pasar algo de tiempo sin estar constantemente cerca de ese elfo en particular.

Por lo que, esa misma mañana en que se determinó a culminar con la rara sensación, prefirió llevarle el desayuno una hora antes de que éste despertara, para evitar cruzarse con él. Sólo Eru mismo conoce lo que tuvo que afrontar, la pesadez de sus pasos nerviosos que atravesaron la puerta de entrada al cuarto y el leve temblor de sus manos con la bandeja de plata que llevaba el desayuno. Ese condenado día en particular, su mente le jugó en contra mucho peor que los días anteriores, y eso podía notarse a la legua.

Más allá de eso, puso todo su esfuerzo por no delatarse tan tontamente y alejar sus pensamientos apabulladores de aquel lugar donde se encontraba. La bandeja hizo un sonido demás ruidoso cuando la dejó sobre la mesa de los alimentos, y dicho sonido en efecto despertó al rey, quien se encontraba en la cama a espaldas de Kherion. Se tensaron todos sus músculos cuando oyó cómo se incorporaba éste, quedándose en silencio hasta que él tuvo el coraje de voltearse y mirarlo. Sus ojos demandantes le dieron de lleno en el corazón, el cual no paraba de latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero su mezquina voz se negó a salir, dejándolos en un incómodo momento de silencio.

-No pienso desayunar hoy. Llévate eso-

La orden lo dejó aún más indefenso. El tono en que se lo dijo le dejó en claro que hoy no estaba de buen humor, como casi siempre sucedía. Con sus manos temblorosas, no hizo más que derramar agua donde fuera y luego, sin siquiera atreverse a volver a mirarlo, salió de allí prácticamente corriendo. Cuánta vergüenza viajaba por su rostro, al sentirse un simple adolescente inmaduro. Sí, lo reconocía, nunca había sido el más despierto de los elfos de su edad, y la madurez aún no llegaba en sus años de juventud, pero eso no era excusa para hacer el ridículo de la forma en que lo hizo. ¡¿Y ahora cómo tendría cara para volver al cuarto y limpiar ese desorden?!

Como toda persona que está en la flor de su juventud, su cabeza daba vueltas en ideas que en realidad no eran tan graves como aparentaban ser, y su embrollo mental le impidieron regresar a la habitación de inmediato para remediar lo que hizo o siquiera ir a averiguar si su rey requería algo de su vasallo personal. Él lo entenderá, pensó. Sí, de seguro su señor entenderá que aunque ya hacía un par de años que cumplía con su rol, no se le podía exigir que fuera impecable en todos sus días de servicios, y éste no era más que un mal día… Nada más. Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad…

Así que se dispuso a llevar algo con qué limpiar el agua derramada sobre la mesa y de alguna forma juntó ánimos suficientes para volver a la habitación real. Cada escalón que daba para bajar le era eterno, y a su vez, insuficiente. Deseaba llegar rápido y al mismo tiempo, no. Era extraño todo lo que le estaba pasando, jamás se sintió tan inquieto.

Finalmente, logró llegar a la puerta, y frente a su llamado, nadie contestó. Sentía su corazón ahuecarse con cada minuto, con cada señal de indiferencia que su rey mostraba cuando no quería a nadie a su alrededor. Pero entonces pensó que sería mejor entrar, limpiar el desorden y salir de allí sin decir nada… Tal vez suene tonto para uno, pero a él, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Así que así actuó, entrando por la puerta con sigilo, como si temiera que por alguna obra mágica, la visión fría de Thranduil lograra desintegrarlo pieza por pieza y se le revelara esa bochornosa sensación que recurría a él cuando lo tenía cerca. No, preferiría morir mil veces a que el otro descubriera lo que le estaba pasando… Era demás raro, ni siquiera él mismo sabía describirlo, así que ni en su más loca desesperación lo confesaría.

Kherion se adentró en el cuarto frío y casi a oscuras. Con pasos eternamente lentos, caminó sin dirigir la mirada hacia la cama. Sólo se concentró en su objetivo, que era limpiar el agua derramada, y luego irse sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mas cuando terminó, no pudo retener su extraña _necesidad_ de dar un vistazo… Lentamente, espió de soslayo sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con que su señor no se encontraba en la cama.

"Tanto drama para nada", dijo para sus adentros. ¿Dónde estaría, entonces? No había muchos lugares donde pudiera estar, si se encontraba allí dentro… Pero algo en su interior le exigía que pidiera perdón por su torpe actitud. Sí, debía hacerlo o no podría volver a hablarle de frente sin sentirse un idiota por lo ocurrido. Lo mejor sería encontrarlo y disculparse.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, espiando de soslayo los rincones, pegando vistazos hacia otras habitaciones contiguas, donde se encuentra el armario y la biblioteca. No había señal alguna de Thranduil en esos lugares… ¿Entonces?

Salió desanimado totalmente de la habitación. Su intento por superar el incómodo momento falló; tal vez no era tan buena idea, después de todo, se dijo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, otra idea se le vino a la mente tan directa y radiante como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Recordó que había una escalera conectada al cuarto real, otra habitación que jamás exploró, y quizás su rey se encontraba allí. Sí, decidido a volver otra vez, se dio la vuelta sobre su tobillo cual niño pequeño, con gran agilidad y determinación.

Se encaminó nuevamente hacia la habitación real, y esta vez la atravesó sin perder tiempo, hasta llegar a una entrada que contenía una escalera bastante estrecha, que bajaba hacia cierto lugar. Mientras descendía, la oscuridad se apoderó del ambiente, y sólo cuando terminó de bajar pudo encontrar algo más de luz.

Sus pasos eran tan lentos que ni siquiera emitían sonido, y de repente sintió algo de miedo por si alguien lo encontrase donde no debía estar… ¿Sería bueno que estuviera allí, después de todo? ¿Qué clase de cuarto era este? ¿Para qué fin se usaba? Como nunca había entrado antes, no podía decirlo.

El lugar donde estaba era circular, con columnas talladas, simulando ser ramas, a sus costados. El piso, bastante brilloso, con una limpieza impecable que no se podía apreciar mucho debido a la tremenda oscuridad que ahí dentro había; sólo halló un pequeño haz de luz en el centro de la habitación que daba algo de iluminación, y entonces, lo descubrió.

Era una suerte de laguna, al parecer, donde desembocaba un arroyo pequeño. Las columnas delimitaban la circunferencia de dicha laguna, y allí mismo, con las piernas dentro del agua, en el centro de la cuenca, se encontraba su rey. Los ojos curiosos del joven elfo se abrieron ante la visión de una espalda desnuda, de una figura contorneada por algunos músculos, de unos hombros anchos y masculinos, de una cintura estrecha y al descubierto, de una piel tan pálida como hermosa y brillante. Incluso pudo observar otros detalles que no se supone que debiera ver, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, no podía apartar la vista, simplemente no podía.

Su corazón latía a mil, tanto así, que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y presionarse para cerciorarse de que no saliera disparado en ese mismo instante.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!", se repetía, pero no encontraba la voluntad de abandonar el cuarto de una buena vez, hasta que notó cómo Thranduil miraba de soslayo sobre su hombro, donde precisamente él se encontraba; y aunque la oscuridad probablemente le ofrecía un refugio seguro, no estaba tan confiado de que no se lo vería de todos modos.

Asustado, comenzó a correr de manera cuidadosa, casi de puntillas, para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Ni bien atravesó la puerta que lo llevaba fuera de la habitación real, se apoyó sobre ésta y se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, completamente exaltado. Notó la piel por demás caliente de sus mejillas, que seguramente se encontraban coloreadas exageradamente debido a la situación. Y su corazón que se resistía a tranquilizarse, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que vio ahí dentro…

"Fue un accidente, yo no podría saber que…", se convencía, para intentar sentirse mejor, pero ni así lo conseguiría. Con lo que ocurrió ahora, sí que no tendría el valor para volver a verlo a la cara, por lo menos por hoy. Lo mejor sería quedarse al margen todo el día, evitar cruzárselo lo más que pudiese…

Prácticamente se escondía dentro de la cocina, de los salones reales, en los "rincones seguros", esos lugares donde sabía que su rey rara vez visitaba. Así se mantuvo durante horas, hasta que finalmente la noche decidió aparecer. Entonces, sintiendo algo parecido a una roca en el medio de su estómago, atrofiándolo, decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar y relajarse un poco.

Además de todo eso, tuvo también que soportar las preguntas acosadoras de sus compañeros, quienes notaron lo raro que actuaba últimamente, y más ese día en particular. No queriendo contestar nada en absoluto, - porque, ¿de qué manera podría describir lo que sucedió sin que pensaran algo extraño de él, quien ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de defenderse a sí mismo?- simuló un carácter esquivo y se tiró en su cama, completamente agotado física y mentalmente.

Su larga cabellera castaña, color de almendras, colgaba de la almohada mientras se tendía para dormir un poco. Las largas pestañas escondieron totalmente sus ojos verdes mientras sus párpados los cubrían lentamente. Allí, en el mundo de los sueños, estaría a salvo de sí mismo, pensó vanamente.

Pues cuando un sentimiento llega, es difícil que se vaya así como así, y el joven Kherion aún no había descubierto eso. En la llanura de su inconciencia, la sensación extraña que sintió con mayor fuerza hoy, sumado a lo que observó en secreto, le tendieron una trampa indecorosa al telón de sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

En el manto negro nebuloso en el cual se encontraba, no tenían cabida sus pensamientos racionales. De hecho, mientras estaba soñando, siempre hacía las cosas sin pensárselas en absoluto, como si supiera que se trataba de un simple sueño y aprovechara para comportarse como no se atrevería jamás en la vida real.

Allí, se vio tendido sobre un suelo de arena, que de hecho era muy cómodo, pese a lo que uno pensaría. Gustaba de acariciar sus manos en la arena, meciéndolas hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba feliz, sin explicación alguna. Por fin hallaba algo de comodidad después de tanto tiempo; finalmente se encontraba plácido en un lugar, aunque fuera sólo en un sueño.

De pronto, por arte de magia, el plano de arena se transformó en una sábana del mismo color que lo envolvía cálidamente, reconfortándolo tanto que ni siquiera se inmutó ante lo que acababa de suceder. Y en ese momento, notó un bulto debajo de las sábanas, las que él tenía enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo delgado. De simple curiosidad, luchó con el enredo de telas sedosas que tenía en sus brazos para poder quitarlas y ver qué era lo que se encontraba debajo de él. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó congelado.

Una piel blanquecina, exquisita, intocablemente perfecta se mostraba en el pecho sobre el cual él estaba recostado. De pura impresión, intentó levantarse, pero las sábanas enroscadas en sus piernas le impedían moverse libremente. Entonces, atónito, elevó la visión hacia el rostro de la persona cuya piel lo magnificaba tanto. La sorpresa lo golpeó de lleno cuando observó los rasgos tan característicos que hubo visto varias veces durantes estos últimos años… Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Thranduil estaba en su cama? ¿O había sido él quien invadió su intimidad? No entendía nada, con su mente revuelta en tantas emociones encontradas, pero lo único que tenía seguro era que deseaba tocar esa piel que causaba tanta admiración, para ver si era tan intocable como parecía ser. Sí, deseaba hacerlo; en efecto, como pudo estiró una de sus manos hasta casi alcanzar el pecho plano y trabajado que veía debajo de él, hasta casi rozar el extremo de esa perfección… Y entonces…

Se despertó. Estaba en el suelo, tal vez el hecho de que hubiera caído fue lo que provocó que abriera los ojos… Casi de inmediato, comenzó a invadirlo esa sensación bochornosa de pura vergüenza al recordar lo que había soñado. ¿Cómo pudo soñar aquello? ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!

Sin darle tiempo a que se desesperara aún más de lo que ya estaba, Legolas entró en su cuarto, y al notarlo allí, tirado al costado de su cama, se sonrió por un momento, pero luego aquel gesto desapareció, y poniéndose lo más serio que pudo, dijo:

-Ven, no pierdas el tiempo-

Ante esas palabras, no le quedó más remedio que incorporarse lo más rápido posible y seguir a su príncipe, con el mayor de los desconciertos. Luego, una vez estuvieron encaminándose por el largo pasillo, éste volvió a hablarle:

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Mi padre está de muy malhumor…- Dijo, y dándose la vuelta para obtener una respuesta sincera de sus ojos verdes expresivos, completó: -Bueno… Más de lo habitual-

-Yo… Estuve…- Intentó decir, pero Legolas no le permitió continuar.

-Fui yo quien lo convenció de que te aceptara como su vasallo personal, sabes cuánto le desagradaba la idea- La mirada celeste se le pegaba en la conciencia como dos puñales que hacían sangrar su orgullo. Por pura culpa, Kherion se vio obligado a bajar la vista. – Que hagas algo como esto, de desaparecerte por un día completo, prácticamente, es inaceptable. Lo sabes-

-Lo entiendo, yo sé… Siento mucho lo ocurrido, no volverá a- - Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido antes de culminar la frase.

-No me lo digas a mí. Díselo a él-

Y entonces, le hizo ademán con la cabeza para que entrase. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a los aposentos del rey, quien seguramente lo esperaba dentro para recibirlo con un sermón.

Kherion sintió la sangre detenerse dentro de su torrente sanguíneo cuando observó la entrada, con las cortinas traslúcidas y la figura de un Thranduil sentado que se podía apreciar en su interior. La misma sangre pareció agolpársele en el rostro de repente, porque Legolas le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien antes de que juntara el valor suficiente de entrar allí.

Una vez dentro, sintió que el piso se le movía continuamente mientras daba pasos teñidos de una falsa seguridad. El rey sostenía entre sus manos unos papeles que gustaba de leer cada mañana, aparentemente eran documentos importantes, según pudo deducir Kherion en sus días pasados, pues nunca despegaba la vista de ellos hasta terminar de leerlos por completo. Sin embargo, eso no lo protegió de un reproche ya esperado.

-Hasta que se dignó a aparecer- La voz grave del rey elfo hizo estruendo en cada pared, recalcando cada una de sus palabras dentro de los oídos de un ya muy avergonzado Kherion.

El hecho de que ni siquiera en ese momento levantara la vista para mirarlo le dio la impresión de ser un mísero insecto que podía ser aplastado por las botas plateadas de Thranduil en cualquier segundo. Sus manos le sudaban tanto que tuvo que llevarlas hacia atrás por si el otro llegase a notar ese detalle. Otro punto era el hecho de que se encontraban solos… Aún no lograba comprender por qué se ponía tan nervioso ahora, cuando llevaba años sirviéndole como si nada… ¿Por qué justo ahora? Ya había tenido oportunidad de recibir regaños por parte de su señor, eso no era nada nuevo para él. Pero en esta ocasión, le dolía más que otras veces… Era como un lento filo que se abría paso entre sus costillas y amenazaba con llegar a su latente corazón.

-Lo siento, mi señor, yo- - Atinó a justificarse, pero pareciera que hoy todo el mundo se había decidido a interrumpirlo antes.

-No importa eso ahora. Vuelve a tus obligaciones-

La falta de interés en comunicarse con él era tan obvia en la mirada de Thranduil que se sumergía entre las páginas que sostenía con una sola mano que Kherion se sintió un inútil. Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, le llenó la copa de licor y la dejó a un lado de la mesa cercana a su rey, por si éste deseaba deleitar su paladar mientras leía.

Y eso fue todo, no encontró nada más por hacer. Naturalmente se quedaba en silencio cuando éste estaba ocupado como ahora, con anterioridad solía hacer eso. Pero en ese instante se encontró inquieto, por lo que, sin querer interrumpirlo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, por ver si encontraba algo de aire que lo reconfortara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del aquel encerrado lugar, Thranduil volvió a dirigírsele:

\- Nunca vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso-

Su voz sonó como látigo en la moral dañada de Kherion, quien se encogió de hombros al oírlo, y luego salió.

Observándolo desde allí afuera, el tono grisáceo de la cortina gruesa le daba a su señor un aire aún más frívolo, más hiriente. Sus pensamientos ahondaban en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, dubitativo de las respuestas que deseaba hallar, para evitarse más problemas. Mas pese a su desesperado intento por conseguir alivio en esa tempestad, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir observando y soltar un suspiro lento y largo.

No era esto como se imaginaba que sucederían las cosas. No así. No de esta forma tan atrofiante, tan exasperante. Thranduil había significado el motivo por el cual su vida daba giros inesperados cada vez que se sentía seguro en un lugar determinado… Pero ésta clase de giro, nunca se lo esperó… Y, ¿de qué clase de giro estaba hablando exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que su mente quería comunicarle con tanto empeño? ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

De repente, la cortina se elevó casi por arte de magia, y una mano fuerte y masculina se divisó desde el otro lado. Seguido de eso, un rostro magnífico, mortalmente serio y perfecto se dejó ver, como asomándose desde las penumbras de sus pensamientos, iluminando su pasaje. Inmediatamente, el joven elfo se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, pero sin poder despegar su vista de aquel perfil tan radiante.

Después, observó las amplias espaldas de Thranduil al caminar lejos de él… No pudo evitar que su mente lo acosara con el recuerdo de una piel refulgente dejándose a la vista el día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, sin tener mucho éxito en quitarse aquello del pensamiento. Lo siguió, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sólo por el mero hecho de que sentía una falsa seguridad cuando no lo tenía tan cerca.

Continuó a su lado en todas las planificaciones que su señor tenía que llevar a cabo, de un lado al otro del reino, sirviéndolo como pudiera, aún con su estado anímico dubitativo, y en todo momento preguntándose acerca de lo que le sucedía. También estuvieron aquellos pequeños instantes en que, sin quererlo, se perdía en la mirada de su rey mientras éste realizaba sus actividades, y después, cuando notaba lo que estaba haciendo, se disculpaba a la nada, sintiéndose un tonto.

Ya cayendo la tarde, se fue sintiendo un poco perezoso, con un estado anímico tan decaído que su rey pudo notarlo, y al hacerlo, decidió dejarlo libre por lo que restaba del día. La ocasión no le extrañó para nada a Kherion, ya que cada vez que éste se "aburría" de él, es decir, cada vez que notaba que no haría más nada que estorbarlo, buscaba algún pretexto para mandarlo lejos suyo. En el fondo, el joven elfo no podía culparlo por ser así. Después de todo, el único culpable era él, por no resultar lo suficientemente interesante como para que su presencia fuera relevante para Thranduil.

Caminó desganado por los senderos del reino, intentando no pensar ni dar más vueltas a un asunto que no tenía cabida… Porque era una simple locura, nada más. Seguramente, al pasar unos cuantos días, todo volvería a la normalidad… O al menos, eso esperaba.

Mientras recorría sin destino alguno aquellos salones, fue interceptado por uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien con quien se crió prácticamente, con quien compartía todo lo que pasaba por su descuidada cabeza. Erundur, uno de los guardias más destacados dentro del Bosque Negro, hacía su vigilancia nocturna con completa devoción, pero al notar a su camarada deambulando tan tristemente, intentó saber lo que pasaba.

Kherion, sintiéndose algo acosado por las preguntas, trató de explicarse lo más breve posible, asumiendo el hecho de que las últimas jornadas le han parecido un completo infierno, aferrándose a la falsa esperanza de que todo mejorará, de que dejará de sentirse tan miserable y vacío con cada hora que transcurría. Le habló también de la incomodidad presente en toda ocasión en que volteaba su vista hacia aquel ser que le quitaba la estabilidad, todos los deseos de permanecer a su lado como un par suyo, y no simplemente como un compañero casual.

-Bueno, mi amigo, temo decir lo que en teoría te niegas a admitir- Le dijo Erundur, el joven guardia silvano del que la mayoría del reino hablaba siempre. – Pero creo que lo tuyo es algo más que un simple caso de admiración personal-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kherion, sin querer parecer asustado, hizo todo lo que pudo por no exasperarse cuando percibió a lo que el otro se refería.

-La admiración suele confundirse fácilmente, ¿sabes? Un día estás seguro de quererla por la forma en que es, en que se muestra, intentando parecer así de fuerte e inmutable, y al día siguiente, estás loco por ella-

"Por ella"… Las palabras le resonaron en la mente como una espada rebanándole la conciencia. Claro, lo más natural era asumir que se trataba de una mujer… Nadie esperaría que se refiriera a…

-Y dime, ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?- Inquirió su amigo, apoyándose sobre la baranda del puente en el cual estaban.

-Tal vez…- En ese momento, el joven vasallo sintió toda su sangre subírsele a la cabeza, mareándolo y sofocándolo de tal forma que tuvo que sostenerse de su camarada para no trastabillar.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S—Sí, es sólo que…- Las ideas se le mezclaban dentro de su ser, invadiéndolo de sensaciones inesperadas, torturándolo, haciéndolo sentirse miserable e insignificante. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo tan de repente? – Necesito descansar un poco-

Y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Era verdad, en efecto. Necesitaba algo de tiempo consigo mismo, tiempo para aclarar su mente. Estando a solas en su cuarto, buscaría la forma de apaciguar esto que sentía con tanto ahínco, buscaría respuestas donde su conciencia atrofiada no le permitía llegar…

Se tiró de lleno en la cama. Y allí, repasó. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo que vivió. Lo bueno, lo malo, los pequeños momentos, los grandes, aquellos que jamás olvidaría… Y abrió bien grande los ojos cuando notó que en la mayoría de esos momentos, el rostro de un cierto Señor Elfo se le aparecía, siendo evocado por su memoria constantemente. Él. Él era lo que causaba su malestar, pero también era el causante de que viviera tan regocijante todo este tiempo… Thranduil…

Susurró su nombre inconcientemente, y cerró los ojos. Era aquel color en sus ojos lo que veía en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados; era su boca lo que veía al observarlo hablar. La gracia con que movía aquellos labios, cómo los dejaba entreabiertos mientras esperaba que se le contestase de inmediato. Todo. Y entonces, aquello que jamás debió ver… Su cuerpo, su espalda desnuda, y algo más allá…

El calor agonizante subiendo por su cuerpo en aquel instante le resultó poco familiar. Los latidos fuertes en su pecho al recordar el sonido de esa voz tan grave, tan… perfecta.

Abrió los ojos, asustado, aterrado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de haber encontrado una respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Estoy enfermo!-

Exclamó para sí mismo, dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto cubierto de aroma a madera mojada y hojas verdes. La humedad que se filtraba por el aire debía de estar afectándole la cabeza de alguna forma inesperada… Sí, debía ser eso…

Oh, pero esto era peor que una simple enfermedad. Para esto, temía, no había cura. Al menos, ninguna que él pudiera obtener. Con _esto_ se podía vivir millones de años… Soportando la tortura.

Y no. No quería seguir soportándolo. Si ya lo había atrofiado tanto en tan sólo un par de días, no podía, no quería siquiera imaginarse qué sería de él en unos cuantos años… ¡Estaría totalmente perdido!

Imploró; esa noche se la pasó implorando a todos los dioses, a todos les suplicó que fuera lo que fuera que se estaba apoderando de su buen raciocinio, que se lo llevasen, que se lo arrebatasen del cuerpo y del alma, como una rama podrida de un joven árbol que no quiere morir.

Pero ya era tarde. El árbol ya estaba contaminado, la enfermedad se había esparcido ya por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en la región del estómago cada vez que intentaba fallidamente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su señor.

Sí. Como era de esperarse, esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo. Estaba demasiado ocupado lamentándose por su mala suerte que ni siquiera notó cuándo el sol comenzó a salir. Lo último que recordaba, era que cuando se dignó a mirar hacia fuera del cuarto, los rayos tenues de luz que caían desde el cielo y se filtraban por las aberturas del techo, le indicaron que el amanecer había llegado.

Completamente embargado por un sentimiento de dolor, se vio obligado a salir de la cama, con pasos pesados, y afrontar un nuevo día. De repente, se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, por más seguro que hubiese estado antes sobre su situación. Se arrepentía de haber venido al Bosque Negro, más que nada. De haberse fijado en el rey, sólo para terminar sufriendo por lo que sea que sentía por él… Se arrepentía de su forma de ser, porque si algo podía empeorar las cosas, entonces eso era su estúpido carácter inseguro e ingenuo que no se atrevía a dar dos pasos seguidos sin titubear al respecto.

Y allí estaba, otra vez. Frente a la puerta de su señor, titubeando de nuevo. Golpeó tres veces antes de entrar, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna desde el otro lado. Thranduil le había dicho la última vez que no entrase sin su permiso, pero calculó que no se refería a cuando le traía el desayuno, ya que nunca golpeaba la puerta al hacerlo… No sabía; ya no estaba seguro de nada, nada en absoluto. "Sólo quiero salir de aquí", repetía su conciencia una y otra vez, mientras caminaba con la bandeja de alimentos en la mano.

Thranduil yacía tendido sobre la amplia cama real, que lo hacía verse bastante pequeño debido al tamaño exagerado que ésta poseía. Cubierto de mantas y sábanas varias, era incapaz de verlo, excepto por su cabellera clara, que se extendía por la almohada sin cuidado alguno.

El olor a jazmín que desprendía el interior de la habitación le hizo temblar las piernas de repente. ¿Acaso era el lugar lo que olía tan bien? ¿O ese aroma era proveniente de su rey? Sus sentidos se agudizaron, percibiendo de lleno ese dulce perfume, regocijándose en la sensación tierna de una leve cosquilla en la punta de la nariz.

De pronto, el sonido de las sábanas deslizándose lo sorprendió, de tal forma que sus hombros mostraron su sobresalto. Al espiar por encima de su hombro, notó que Thranduil ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, acomodando su cabello, paseando una de sus manos sobre él repetidamente. Pese a haber estado durmiendo momentos antes, su apariencia era completamente altiva, perfecta, como si nunca hubiese sucumbido a ese estado de descuido donde la conciencia se pierde por un momento. No, se veía exageradamente bien, aún con algunos mechones fuera de lugar, desparramados sobre la totalidad de sus hombros. Era tan hipnótico, pensó Kherion. Tanto así, que no podía despegar la vista de él, aún cuando sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Lentamente, se le acercó con la bandeja ya preparada para que el rey se sirviera lo que deseaba desayunar esa mañana en particular. Le extendió los alimentos, sin dejar de observarlo en ningún momento, mientras decía:

-Buenos días, señor-

No hubo respuesta en palabras para el saludo, sólo un simple sonido que asentía la frase. Sólo eso. Es lo único que obtuvo de aquella voz que tanto anhelaba oír. Por el momento, se tendría que contentar con ese solo sonido…

Terminó de comer, y sólo entonces pudo verse libre de esa odiosa bandeja. Se la llevó a la cocina y luego retornó con su señor, quien ya se encontraba fuera de la cama y encaminándose hacia los grandes salones.

Una vez allí, lo vio asomarse por la baranda, mirando atentamente hacia abajo. Toda su atención estaba puesta allí, y Kherion no hizo más que preguntarse qué era lo que lo preocupaba tanto como para llegar a espiar de aquella forma tan anormal en él.

Fingiendo descuido, se fue acercando paso a paso hacia la baranda, para luego echar un vistazo rápido. Cuando lo hizo, entendió por qué su señor denotaba tanto cuidado. Se trataba de Legolas y Tauriel, ambos estaban charlando ahí abajo, al parecer plácidamente. Y no era ningún secreto para él que la relación que ambos entablaban no hacía más que empeorar la preocupación de Thranduil, aunque el joven elfo nunca entendió por qué se esmeraba tanto en separarlos…

-¡Legolas!- Le oyó decir de pronto, elevando levemente la voz para que el otro pudiera oírlo. – Ven, necesito hablar contigo-

Soltando un suspiro, Legolas no tuvo más opción que obedecer la orden. Comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar al fin donde Kherion y su padre se encontraban.

Pronto, demandó que se le explicara cuál era el asunto por el cual no se podía esperar siquiera un minuto más.

-Tengo una misión de rastreo encomendada para ti- Comenzó a decir Thranduil, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el malhumor creciente de su hijo, el cual, por cierto, era muy evidente. – Ve a la guardia, allí dejé instrucciones claras. Ellos te dirán el resto-

-¿Misión de rastreo? Amanandan y su equipo aún no han regresado de la anterior- Se quejó el príncipe, quien claramente podía entrever las intenciones de su padre por alejarlo inmediatamente de la elfa silvana que captaba su atención.

Kherion reconoció el nombre de su segundo mejor amigo entre las palabras de Legolas. Claro, eso lo explicaba todo. El por qué no lo había visto en estos últimos días… La verdad, para ser el vasallo más fiel al rey, se enteraba muy poco de lo que ocurría con el resto del reino…

-Tu misión está en otras regiones, no tienen nada que ver con la de Amanandan- Respondió el Señor Elfo, con un gesto totalmente soberbio en el rostro. – Asegúrate de llevar suficientes provisiones, te llevará más de un par de días-

Y luego, sin permitir que su hijo siguiera contrariándolo, comenzó a alejarse, dándole la espalda. Kherion quedó impactado por la forma en que trataba a su propio hijo, incluso con él podía llegar a ser extremadamente frío y calculador…

Pero la situación era de esperarse, ciertamente. Cada vez que veía que Legolas y Tauriel se volvían cercanos, inventaba alguna misión para uno o para el otro, que en efecto les ocuparía más de tres días, manteniéndolos alejados el suficiente tiempo como para poder evaluar qué haría luego. Y a todo esto, el joven elfo seguía sin comprender por qué le molestaba tanto que su hijo se llevase bien con ella.

Ese día, Legolas y él discutieron más de cinco veces, en distintas ocasiones. Kherion estallaba en nervios e incomodidad cuando los veía acercarse con esas miradas furiosas en el rostro, demandantes, autoritarios. Tanto así, que cada vez que advertía al príncipe acercándose a su rey, se preparaba para salir de allí lo más rápido posible con el pretexto de que les brindaba privacidad. Lo cierto era que no quería ser partícipe de ninguna pelea, en verdad que no. Pero estas clases de disputas entre ellos eran tan comunes que se las ve venir desde lejos.

Y finalmente, Legolas tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la misión de rastreo y salir con un grupo de otros elfos a sus espaldas. Cuando lo vio alejarse por el puente principal, espió la expresión en el perfil de Thranduil… Sorpresivamente, no parecía estar a gusto con eso.

La tarde comenzaba a morir lentamente cuando su rey decidió decirle que se fuera a descansar, que ya era suficiente por hoy. Esto no hizo más que sorprender al joven vasallo, quien había jurado que esta vez no había hecho nada malo… Pero, como era obvio, no le quedaba más que obedecer.

Se retiró lentamente, casi como vagando en todo lo que sucedió ese día, repasando en su atrofiada mente cada una de las disputas del rey y su hijo, pensando en que tal vez Thranduil estaba siendo demasiado duro con Legolas. Y mientras pensaba en eso, se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina, no queriendo encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos, con quienes no podía compartir lo que le causaba malestar, ya que no lo entenderían de ninguna forma.

La noche cayó poco a poco, cubriendo el velo nocturno del Bosque Negro por completo, reluciendo sus mejores estrellas entre unas cuantas nubes que amenazaban con desatar una tormenta en unas cuantas horas más. Kherion permaneció en el puente del riachuelo central, observando la inmensidad del cielo, admirando a aquellas pequeñas luces que podían verlo todo, que podían seguir brillando aún en los momentos más oscuros. Se perdió varias horas en la misma posición, sólo pensando en lo hermoso que sería poder tocar a una de ellas, alcanzarlas en su lejanía… Ese brillo tan particular, tan precioso, que le recordaron a los ojos de cierta persona cuyo nombre no quería conmemorar… Pero, en efecto, se parecían a esos ojos… Ese hermoso resplandor en ellos…

Sacudió la cabeza; no debía pensar más en eso. Debía olvidarlo. Para siempre, arrancarlo de su interior como el veneno mortal que acabaría con él… Sí, ¡olvidarlo! Pero, ¿cómo podría?

Cuando la medianoche comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cansado cuerpo, se sintió listo para retirarse y dormir un poco, ya que no había descansado la noche anterior.

En el camino, inesperadamente un par de compañeros lo interceptó, con una expresión nada agradable en sus rostros. Kherion los miró profundamente a los ojos, y entonces supo que algo les había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, demás preocupado por lo que pudo haber acontecido en su ausencia.

-¡Es el rey!- Le respondió uno. – Tienes que ir, de inmediato-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Insistió él, comenzando a desesperarse un poco.

-Estuvo toda la tarde encerrado en la cámara real- Dijo otro, haciendo gestos muy raros con sus manos intranquilas. – Está de muy malhumor…-

-Más que de costumbre- Dijo el tercer miembro del grupo. Era preciso aclarar siempre eso, para que la otra persona se diera una idea de qué tan grave era el asunto en cuestión.

-Sí. Fuimos a verlo para servirle la cena hace unas horas, y ya se encontraba bebiendo-

-¿Bebiendo?-

Al inquirir aquello, Kherion sintió un escalofrío terrible subiéndole por la espalda hasta el cuello. Si estaba sucediendo lo que se esperaba, no iba a ser nada bueno… En absoluto, no lo sería…

-Ha estado bebiendo toda la tarde, y al parecer eso ya le hizo efecto- Explicaron los tres individuos mientras se interrumpían unos a otros. –Tienes que ir. Llévatelo a su cuarto, no puede seguir bebiendo, ¡o se pondrá terrible!-

-¿Y—Yo?- Esto ya era demasiado, no se le podía pedir eso… No ahora, no en estas circunstancias…

-Eres su vasallo personal, ¿no? Es tu deber- Sentenciaron.

Y luego de decirle aquello, se marcharon rápidamente, dejándolo con su mala suerte al rojo vivo latiendo en su pecho.

Mientras caminaba, se iba haciendo preguntas sobre cómo es que lo lograría… Pero sus compañeros tenían razón, no podía dejarlo ahí. Sólo había presenciado esta situación una vez, y en ese entonces decidió dejarlo en el despacho, para luego, al día siguiente, enfrentarse a un muy enojado Thranduil quien le reprochaba constantemente el que no se lo haya llevado a su habitación.

Así que no, estaba decidido. No podía volver a cometer el mismo error…


	4. Chapter 4

Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente mientras caminaba, su frente estaba cubierta por un leve sudor frío y la preocupación inundaba su rostro entero.

Al ir aproximándose a la cámara real, observaba a los guardias abandonar los pasillos y los salones, mirándolo de soslayo, como reprochándole el que no haya estado cerca… Pero, ¿qué esperaban que él hiciera, exactamente? Era un simple vasallo, y el rey ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse solo, ¿o no?

Pues claro, pero era más fácil echar toda la culpa sobre él, pensó. Algo de enojo le recorrió el perfil, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado de todo esto… Estaba al borde de un límite mental. Ya no podía seguir titubeando, debía comenzar a ser fuerte.

En menos de dos minutos ya se había recorrido la totalidad del largo camino y estaba parado justo frente a la espesa cortina gris que ya había empezado a detestar también. Y al espiar a través de ella, efectivamente, lo vio.

Un Thranduil algo desganado yacía sobre el sillón de madera tallada, con una copa a medio llenar en su mano derecha y la mirada perdida en otra dirección. Se veía… tan diferente, pero no en el mal sentido. Kherion, por primera vez, tuvo la sensación de haber traspasado el enorme muro de piedra congelada que su señor ponía enfrente de todos. Ahora, podía verlo como un hombre al que le gustaba escarbar dentro de su memoria sin temer a las consecuencias… Y tales consecuencias, el joven elfo podía verlas con claridad.

Después de pensárselo dos veces, procedió a entrar al fin. Thranduil, al verlo allí, logró salir de su trance mental, soltando un suspiro socarrón que dio a entender que no le agradaba tener la presencia de Kherion en ese momento.

-Señor… Creo que…- Intentaba decir, pero sus titubeos le impedían completar la oración sin sonar como un tonto metiche. – Creo que será mejor que vaya a su cuarto-

-Y yo creí haberte ordenado antes que te fueras-

El reproche del rey elfo le llegó como un puñal a su ya lastimado orgullo. En parte tenía razón, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, en un lugar donde su ser molestaba? Pero, por otro lado, si no lo hacía entrar en razón, una vez que el efecto del alcohol se disolviera, la culpa la seguiría teniendo él… Qué exasperante situación…

-Ha bebido suficiente, señor… Y además, ya es tarde- Prosiguió el joven, acercándose lentamente a la copa que el otro sostenía en la mano.

Tuvo que soportar esos dos ojos claros sobre él, invadiendo su seguridad mental, clavándosele como si fuera una especie de bacteria rara que había que exterminar. Kherion no encontró el valor suficiente como para verle a la cara, así que sólo se limitó a quitarle de la mano el recipiente y colocarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa, junto con la otra copa y las botellas de vino vacías.

-Por favor, señor…- Esta vez, sí estaba mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por llegar al corazón del rey altivo. – Por favor… Prometo que no volveré a pedirle nada, jamás en la vida…-

Thranduil, ante esto, soltó otro suspiro largo y bajó la vista, como rindiéndose a la pesadez con que se lo trataba. Incluso para él, la cara solicitante de Kherion era demasiado… Y después de todo, tenía razón. Ya era hora de volver a la normalidad.

Por su parte, el joven elfo observó a su rey hacer un ademán para levantarse del sillón, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues así como se levantó, volvió a caer sentado sobre los cojines.

Algo molesto, miró a Kherion, demandante, y al ver que éste no hacía nada para ayudarle, se vio obligado a decir:

-No puedo ponerme en pie…-

En ese instante, el ingenuo vasallo comprendió lo que sucedía, e inmediatamente recurrió a él para brindarle su asistencia. Logró incorporarlo, mas cuando lo soltó, las piernas de Thranduil lo balancearon de tal forma que casi cae al suelo. Para su suerte, Kherion reaccionó a tiempo esta vez, sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- Inquirió, preocupado. Tan preocupado que ni siquiera notó lo cerca que estaba de su señor en aquel momento.

-Sí… Estoy algo mareado, eso es todo-

-Es por el alcohol… Está ejerciendo su efecto sobre uste- - Atinó a comentar, pero antes, fue interrumpido.

-Andando-

Atendiendo a la nueva orden, por fin percibió en lo que se había metido. Estaba sujeto al otro, tan repentinamente cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo emanando en forma leve. También, entendió qué era lo que se le exigía, y por todos los dioses, que no sabía si era una buena o mala idea.

Pasó el brazo de Thranduil por sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolo desde el otro lado de su hombro, y una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie paralelamente, comenzó a caminar con cuidado, viendo de no hacer tropezar a su rey malhumorado.

De vez en cuando, lo espiaba de soslayo, sólo para notar el nivel de ebriedad que éste parecía tener. No coordinaba los movimientos de sus pies, confundiéndose de vez en cuando sobre cuál pie debía mover, o apoyándose apenas, casi sin fuerzas en sus rodillas.

También prestó atención a su alrededor. Ni una sola alma; todos lo habían dejado solo en esta tarea tan desesperante… Pero… ¿era tan desesperante como a él le parecía?

Parpadeó más de cuatro veces seguidas mientras se hacía la idea de que ambos estaban solos en ese instante, y que su señor… apenas comprendía lo que sucede en realidad, puesto que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a su forma de caminar.

Volvió a espiarlo con el rabillo de sus ojos verdes y expresivos. En efecto, éste estaba tan perdido en su actual estado que tal vez no notaría que… Tragó saliva; se aferró un poco más la mano que sostenía de un lado, y con su otro brazo, apretujó levemente a Thranduil, acercándolo hacia él, casi sintiendo el roce de sus cabellos rubios sobre el perfil de su cara.

Como esperaba, el rey élfico no emitió queja alguna, incapaz de notar lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa de felicidad plena se apoderó de su rostro, entonces. Ambos estaban tan cerca que casi parecía alguna clase extraña de abrazo… Y se sentía fantástico.

Paso a paso, se fueron acercando lentamente hacia la habitación, hasta que finalmente la alcanzaron. Kherion se vio obligado a desprender su abrazo para poder abrir la puerta, puesto que nadie había quedado allí que lo ayudase.

Una vez abierta la puerta, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente; los pasos de Thranduil estaban cada vez más pesados, tanto así que por cada tres pasos que daba, su pie chocaba con el suelo constantemente. Para no dar toda la vuelta a la cama, Kherion lo llevó hasta el lado más cercano, ayudándolo a sentarse allí, aunque con un poco de dificultad. A pesar de todo, pudo lograrlo, agradeciendo enormemente que su propia estatura sea prácticamente igual a la de su rey.

Mientras lo iba bajando lentamente para que se sentara, notó que Thranduil dejó de sujetarse, y en ese instante, su cuerpo se le resbaló de las manos, teniendo que sostenerlo de la túnica dorada para que no cayera tan abruptamente a la cama. Como consecuencia de eso, el ropaje le quedó arremangado, a medio subir, sobre el pecho.

Kherion lo observó detenidamente, esperando a que su rey hiciera algo con su ropa, que se la bajase por sí mismo o algo como eso, mas su estado era de tal inconciencia que al parecer no había notado ese detalle tampoco, comenzando a parpadear pesadamente en síntoma de soñolencia.

El joven elfo espió por sobre su hombro, entonces. La puerta aún seguía abierta… No sería bueno que cualquier cosa que hiciera pudiera malinterpretarse, así que caminó de nuevo hasta allí y la cerró sin emitir ningún sonido.

Luego regresó. Para esto, Thranduil ya estaba mirándolo con los ojos divagadores y demandantes.

-Yo no duermo de este lado- Dijo, con la voz vagamente perdida.

-A-Ah… Está bien…- Acababa de cerrarle todo. Por alguna razón, -quizás evidente-, su señor nunca dormía de ese lado de la cama, siempre estaba del lado izquierdo.

Antes de pensar en cómo lo llevaría hacia allí, lo primero que hizo fue acercársele lentamente y, estirando sus brazos dubitativos, con una velocidad casi imperceptible, tomó los lados laterales de la túnica dorada y la tiró hacia abajo, desdoblándola y acomodándola de nuevo. Acto seguido, volvió a alejarse, mirando al rey para observar algún reproche de su parte, pero no lo halló. Realmente, estaba perdido en las sensaciones extrañas del alcohol que viajaba por su cuerpo, y todo lo demás parecía distante, flotante e imperceptible para él… Incluso Kherion.

Después, sin querer desanimarse, se apresuró a dar la vuelta a toda la cama, preparando ese lado para llevar luego a Thranduil. Abrió las mantas y las suaves sábanas que despedían ese perfume a flores y primavera, mezclado con una pizca de miel acariciando su nariz, y algo de madera seca.

Mientras tanto, oyó refunfuñar al otro algo que no pudo entender por el volumen bajo de su voz. Una vez que preparó todo, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el lado donde su señor estaba, observando el motivo por el cual éste se quejaba. Tiraba del broche que llevaba en el pecho con intención de quitárselo, pero sin nada de éxito. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y limitados, sumado a su actual incapacidad para darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo mal… Hasta que, por alguna obra divina, -seguramente-, la joya se le escurrió de los dedos largos y delgados, para caer de sopetón al suelo, entre sus pies.

Al hacer esto, algo inesperado para el joven elfo sucedió. Cuando la joya se desprendió, la túnica comenzó a abrirse lenta y descuidadamente, con el simple movimiento de la respiración de su señor, quedando a medio abrir, a mitad de su pecho. La piel de su tórax se exhibía ahora sin penalizaciones, sin ningún tipo de barrera u obstaculización visual que pudiera proteger los ojos curiosos de Kherion. Y entonces se quedó así, como en estado de shock, observando fijamente mientras se maldecía por dentro por no voltear la vista hacia otro lado… Pero, simplemente no podía… Había algo de poder extraño, de extraña hipnosis en la piel clara, pálida de su rey… Algo que parecía hasta llamarlo.

Sólo pudo salir de su estado cuando Thranduil se inclinó para recoger el broche que se había caído antes; mas apenas se inclinaba sobre su estómago, y al parecer, no se sentía capaz de bajar un poco más para lograr alcanzarlo, lo cual hacía que rozara con la punta de sus dedos la joya sin éxito en lo que se proponía.

Kherion, por su parte, agradeció haber podido "salir ileso" del trance momentáneo en el cual se había perdido antes, y viendo lo que ocurría ahora, se arrodilló para buscar el broche y regresárselo a su dueño. Lo mejor sería, pensó, volvérselo a poner, para que la piel no se mostrara de tal forma… No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

Dirigió sus dedos temblorosos hacia el pecho del otro, comenzando a abrochar nuevamente el dichoso accesorio, y cerrándole la túnica al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado haciendo eso que en realidad no había notado lo cerca que se encontraban… Hasta que sintió por tercera vez la respiración sobre su frente.

Entonces, fue subiendo la cara poco a poco, elevando la vista, captando la real cercanía, sintiendo de lleno la calidez del aliento y la respiración de Thranduil, y esos labios apretados que parecían tener vida propia… Lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en lo que él estaba haciendo con el broche, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de perderse en esos orbes celestes que tanto le fascinaban, pero no importaba. La cercanía era todo lo que llenaba su mente… La cruel cercanía, la penumbrosa distancia entre ambos, aún en esa situación específica. Teniéndolo así de cerca, sentía mayor la distancia que los separó siempre, que los condenó a vivir vidas diferentes… ¿No había nada que él pudiera hacer para quebrantar tal distancia? ¿Nada…?

En ese preciso momento, sus pensamientos se callaron completamente, había sólo silencio en su interior. Su mente no pensaba, todo él estaba como vacío, como arrojado a la más oscura soledad, sin importar la compañía. La joya que intentaba colocar se le deshizo de las manos, soltándola por puro impulso, y dominado por una fuerza mayor, una necesidad que jamás había sentido antes, se incorporó unos cuantos centímetros, posando sus labios sonrosados sobre los labios del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Silencio. Mortal silencio en la sala, en la habitación, incluso los ruidos nocturnos parecieron enmudecer ante la escena, rodeándolos de una intimidad que en realidad no existía.

Kherion permanecía con los ojos cerrados ahora, incapaz de reaccionar en lo que estaba haciendo, era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido poseído por alguna presencia extraña…

Las sensaciones. Eran tantas que apenas si podía manejarlas. El cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, viajando la electrizante sensación por su espalda, envolviéndolo todo. El beso duró apenas segundos, pero para él, no existió el límite temporal que lo abarcara, simplemente se dejó llevar por ese momento.

Entonces, comenzó a separarse, aún perdido en su mudez mental, abriendo los párpados serenamente, divagante. En ese instante, observó a su señor mirarlo como si nunca hubiese visto su rostro antes, como si fuera un completo desconocido, mas esta vez, nada parecía disuadirlo ni molestarlo lo suficiente como para volver a entrar en sí.

-¿Qué…?-

Atinó a inquirir Thranduil, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera entender qué demonios acababa de suceder, los labios de su vasallo volvieron a chocar contra su boca entreabierta, cubriendo su voz.

En este nuevo contacto, Kherion logró captar el suave gustillo a vino que aún perduraba en su rey, sintiendo también esa exquisita suavidad de su piel, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con su mano mientras lo besaba exhaustivamente. Por su parte, Thranduil, confundido totalmente y con la mente en blanco, no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que estaba mal, pero sin duda, algo estaba molestándolo, así que comenzó a llevar su cuerpo hacia atrás, intentando romper todo contacto.

El joven elfo estaba tan perdido en la sensación que no notó la recurrente incomodidad que despertaba en su señor, y que lo que estaba haciendo realmente era pésimo… No, no podía pensar aún en ello, sólo era manejado por impulsos vanos que le imploraban que no lo dejase ir.

Sin querer separarse de él, se echó hacia delante cuando notó que el otro se alejaba, recomenzando a besarlo otra vez, y haciendo que su nuca chocase con el colchón, posado totalmente sobre él. Más allá del abrupto de su accionar, para Thranduil, el hecho de sentir a alguien encima era algo desconocido por completo… Y si había algo que realmente detestaba, eran las cosas desconocidas.

Soltó un quejido molesto que murió dentro de la boca de Kherion, y un sentimiento de alarma permanente lo inundó de lleno cuando notó una mano pasearse sobre su hombro, abriéndole la túnica casi en su totalidad al deslizarse dentro. Ese toque… No supo por qué, pero no le gustó… ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…? Su mente atrofiada por el alcohol demoró más de la cuenta en llegar a la conclusión de lo que realmente estaba pasando allí.

Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del agarre de las manos que lo sujetaban de los hombros, y aunque en totalidad no encontraba su fuerza, se las arregló como pudo para agarrar las solapas del traje del otro y, con un empujón descomunal, quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas, sobre-exigiéndose crudamente. A causa de estos, Kherion salió prácticamente volando por los aires, chocando su espalda contra la pared más próxima y cayendo sobre unas decoraciones allí presentes.

El accionar fue tan rápido, tan de repente que el joven elfo apenas tuvo tiempo de recomponerse; simplemente se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando al otro con cara de estupefacción. ¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó… Pues no era conciente aún de lo sucedido, fue como si su ser entero se hubo perdido en un lapso de tiempo espiral que en su mente jamás había existido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Exclamó un muy enojado señor elfo, sin poder incorporarse a pesar de la rabia que su personalidad emanaba. Sus piernas se movían arrastrando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de donde su vasallo se hallaba, en pro de alejarse de él. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!-

Y fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente sobre sus orbes de diamante y lo cubrieran de inconciencia.

Silencio. Nuevamente, el silencio rondaba la habitación, pero esta vez, era peor que antes. Kherion, desde donde estaba, no podía creer lo que sucedió, se negaba rotundamente a reconocerlo… ¿Acaso había…? ¡No! Tenía que ser una broma, un mal recuerdo, algo que su cerebro quería hacerle recordar y que no era cierto… Alguna especie de equivocada imagen, algo como eso…

Se desesperó. Tenía que ser mentira, pensaba constantemente; una cruel mentira… Incorporándose lentamente, comenzó a acercarse con pasos temerosos, espiando sin querer ver. La silueta de Thranduil yacía sobre el colchón, con las manos y las piernas separadas, a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Lo peor era la expresión en su rostro. Ese evidente enojo en el surco de sus cejas, ese gesto de sus labios entreabiertos… ¡Por todos los dioses, tenía que estar soñando! ¡¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara?! ¡¿Por qué debía dejarse llevar?! Se maldecía, y maldecía a todos sus futuros descendientes también, en un estado completo de desesperación repentina.

Siguiendo nuevamente su primer impulso, se echó a correr, aventando fuertemente la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí como pudo. Se aventuró crudamente por los pasillos vacíos, con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder, pidiendo que todo lo sucedido no fuera más que un crudo invento de su imaginación.

Corrió; corrió como si con la velocidad y el alejamiento pudiera borrar su culpa, su conciencia, su vergüenza… Lo que hizo fue una traición, no tenía nombre… Y su rey jamás se lo perdonaría.

No paró hasta que estuvo en la falsa seguridad de su habitación, y allí se tiró prácticamente de cabeza y se cubrió con las mantas como si eso lo ayudara a esconderse de por vida. Después de todo, no era lo suficientemente importante como para que los demás notaran que no aparecía, ¿o sí?

-¡Dioses, esto es un desastre!- Exclamó entre susurros, apretando sus párpados avergonzados.

No tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo iba a salir de ésta, pero lo más seguro era que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, -aunque eso sería lo ideal-, y tampoco podía dejar a Thranduil tirado sobre la cama de la forma en que ahora se encontraba… No, debía volver… Aunque eso le costase la vida.

Asomándose levemente por entre las sábanas, se determinó a volver como fuera, y dejar de actuar de una buena vez como un niño asustadizo… Ya era un adulto, tenía que volver e intentar arreglar la situación aunque fuera un poco. Así que, decidido a actuar a su favor, volvió a salir de la cama y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su señor nuevamente.

Caminó rápido por los pasillo, no queriendo encontrarse con nadie ni siquiera de casualidad, porque si le preguntaban sobre lo sucedido, no tendría idea de qué decir al respecto, y seguramente, su inconciencia lo delataría… Se escabulló por los senderos de madera tallada y tierra, naturaleza que parecía ahogarlo más que su propio cobarde espíritu. Se detuvo luego frente a la puerta de aquel frío cuarto, y parte de él le repitió que se alejara de allí, del bosque, de todo. Que huyera, que no afrontase sus sentimientos por él, que corriera tan rápido como pudiera y pretendiera que jamás nada de eso pasó. Se lo pensó; varias veces. Al final resolvió que ya que se encontraba allí, debía hacer lo que su conciencia le dictaba, lo que su deber le decía que era correcto: Tenía que entrar.

El sonido a madera seca que la puerta hizo al abrirse le erizó los nervios. Tras un hilo de abertura, se asomó lentamente, para espiar a un muy dormido Thranduil yaciente aún sobre las sábanas desparramadas y el colchón. Al parecer, así se había quedado desde que él se fue, sin siquiera despertarse una vez. Mejor, pensó; al menos algo de alivio…

Se deslizó dentro de la recámara de nuevo, asegurándose siempre de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Si había algo que podía empeorar la situación, era que alguien los viera así. No, mejor evitar los malentendidos… Si es que los había.

Lo cierto era que ya no confiaba en sí mismo; la condena que vivía ahora era que además de temerle al rey, le temía a su propia persona también, inseguro de cuándo podría volver a perder el control de lo que hacía y provocara otro error como el que sucedió hacía tan sólo unos momentos antes. Esta tortura sólo se hacía más y más insoportable, pero debía resistirla por el bien de todos.

Una vez que estuvo parado al lado de su señor, lo observó dormir profundamente, deseando desentrañar su mente con su mirada, saber qué había pensado Thranduil de él cuando lo besó, qué habría sentido… "¿Qué sientes por mí?", se inquirió. Nada. Silencio. Sus cejas se surcaron en gesto de tristeza cuando comprendió que nada parecía pasar por el pensamiento de su rey, al menos nada referido a él. Jamás podría esperar que pensara en su vasallo con devoción, con tanta ilusión y admiración como él lo hacía, o siquiera que reconociera el gran esfuerzo que éste hacía todos los días por su bienestar… Nada. Thranduil jamás se lo demostraría; era demostrativo por demás con sus ojos, y en ellos sólo vio superioridad, que lo hacía chocar con la realidad, con la postura que debía mantener. Él era su rey, no su par. Jamás podrían estar viviendo en planos iguales, nunca. Lo que sentía por su señor debía morir allí… Esa misma noche.

Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo fue arrastrando despacio hacia el lugar donde decía que le gustaba dormir, el lado que él más prefería. Después de quitarle las botas, deslizó las suaves sábanas y mantas, y lo cubrió hasta la altura del pecho, sacándole los brazos fuera para que no le quedase tan incómodo. Y luego, lo miró. Siguió mirándolo como si su sola imagen fuera algo invalorable que no podría volver a disfrutar otra vez… Y quizás tenía razón, ¿cuántas oportunidades como ésta tendría? Ninguna. Así que se relajó viéndolo lo más que pudo, permitiéndose sentir con mayor logro esa emoción que latía dentro de él al verlo tan pacífico, tan sereno, como jamás lo había visto antes.

Se dejó llevar sólo un poco cuando sus dedos rozaron levemente la piel del reverso de la mano abierta de su rey adormilado, sintiendo esas agradables cosquillas recorriéndole el brazo y depositándose en su pecho de lleno. Se sonrió. No podía haber nada mejor que eso, se dijo. Se equivocó…

Inclinándose para apreciar mejor la fragancia de jazmín que el cabello de plata despedía, se encontró también con un perfil impactante, digno de ser contemplado. Necesitaba… tocarlo. Estirando la mano, acarició la mejilla descubierta, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel pálida y perfecta. De repente sintió la fuerte necesidad de volver a besarlo; era casi un pecado estar así de cerca y no intentarlo…

"Pero no en los labios", se ordenó. No; eso era jugar con fuego, él lo sabía, y algo dentro de sí le impidió que lo besara en la boca, como antes. Todavía sentía algo de culpa por lo que aconteció anteriormente, así que no quería acumular más resentimiento hacia sí mismo… No, sólo lo besaría en otro lado, y luego se iría en paz.

Sesgándose todavía más, se acercó a su lánguido cuello descubierto, tan largo y tan hipnótico como el resto de su cuerpo. Sí, ése parecía ser un buen lugar. Agachándose un poco, pasó la mano por allí primero, y después de eso, posó sus propios labios, maravillándose con la excelsa fineza que poseía la dermis que tocaba. Y el aroma tan dulce filtrándose desde los mismos poros, jugueteando con su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas a sus sentidos más íntimos… Reteniéndose más de la cuenta, depositó un par de besos más sobre él, hasta que sintió que iba a explotar.

Se apartó como si su señor estuviese hecho de lava; y parecía ser así, porque estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor de repente. Le faltaba un poco el aire, el aliento se le volvió pesado… No sabía qué le sucedía ahora, pero de seguro sólo empeoraría si se quedaba allí. Haciendo caso a sus pedidos de alerta, corrió hasta la salida y cerró la distancia entre ambos con un portazo seguro.


	6. Chapter 6

Sus piernas lo obligaron a trotar hasta la salida del palacio, donde los guardias en las puertas lo observaron pasar sin siquiera preguntarle nada, pero interrogándolo con sus miradas curiosas. Al ser un vasallo real, supusieron que si estaba fuera tan tarde por la noche, después debía responder directamente ante el rey, no ante ellos, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaron en obstruirle el paso.

El joven elfo sentía cada parte de su cuerpo fluyendo con el aire pesado del bosque, la humedad de una tormenta vecina y la sensación de estar completamente solo y desamparado allí. Los animales lo espiaban entre el tumulto de hojas y ni así se sentía acompañado. Así que corrió, como pudo, a toda velocidad. Aprovechó su impulso para treparse rápidamente a un árbol y desde ahí, seguir deslizándose, rama a rama, árbol a árbol, lo más lejos que su inconciencia lo llevó, hasta que se sintió completamente a salvo… Pero, ¿de qué?

Oh, él sabía muy bien de lo que huía… De _quién_ huía… Mas la distancia no parecía protegerlo, no del todo. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano debía volver. Tenía que regresar, después de todo, ése era su hogar. Y no era que lo detestara, no. Él amaba el reino, adoraba cada parte de ese lugar, pero… Nunca lo sintió parte suya. Nunca se sintió parte de él… Era como si no perteneciera a ningún sitio, sin importar qué hiciera para revertir la situación. Y para completar las cosas, hizo lo que hizo hoy… con la persona menos conveniente de todo el Bosque Negro.

-Él jamás me lo perdonará…- Susurró para sí mismo, en medio de la negrura del bosque. – Jamás, jamás… ¡Me matará!-

Desespero. Era todo lo que provenía de él en ese momento. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, se seguía sintiendo extraño. Un cosquilleo permanente ahondaba en su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones que se negaba a aceptar. Debía terminar, todo, allí, de una buena vez.

Apretándose las sienes, bajó de un salto, tocando el suelo con su cuerpo liviano. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en los ruidos lejanos que provenían de los insectos, de la ventisca que acariciaba las hojas de las plantas, de los truenos que se oían allá en lo alto. Todo parecía girar a su alrededor, y entonces rogó, una y otra vez, rogó poder olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando; reparar el daño, de alguna forma, que aconteció dentro de él. Extraerlo como el veneno que carcome la conciencia, la carne y la piel. Quitarse de la cabeza a aquella persona que definitivamente era tan inalcanzable como la luna misma…

-Quiero olvidarlo, ¡quiero…!- Las palabras se le atragantaron entre tanto recelo interior, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. No sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con él, y eso era lo que más lo asustaba… El no saber qué haría con el siguiente paso, hacia dónde lo llevaría. Ya no tenía seguridad en nada, excepto en una cosa: - ¡Lo quiero!-

La última exclamación fue tan intensa que su voz pareció quebrarse por un segundo. Pero no, no estaba dudando; no esta vez. Esta vez se sentía completamente seguro de lo que estaba afirmando, y en un nuevo impulso, se dio la vuelta y observó de frente un árbol, uno de sus silenciosos testigos, y apretando sus puños, lo enfrentó como si ese ser inanimado fuese otra persona, _esa persona_…

-¡Te quiero!- Repitió, con los ojos fieramente posados sobre la corteza del viejo árbol cuyas ramas parecían bailar con la ventisca. - ¡Te quiero, pero no sé qué se supone que debo hacer! ¡Dame una respuesta! ¡Ayúdame! - Sus piernas parecían arrastrarse sobre el suelo, y paso a paso, movimiento a movimiento, se acercó lo suficiente para sostener la anchura del tronco rústico entre sus manos. - ¡Ayúdame a tenerte, o ayúdame a olvidarte!-

Su cabeza chocó furtivamente contra la corteza, entonces. Sus penas eran tan graves en su interior que no le importó el dolor de su frente ante el golpe. Se sentía cansado, agotado, y al mismo tiempo, revitalizado. Era extraño… Todo allí era extraño, misterioso y nuevo para él… Sólo quería sentirse en paz consigo mismo otra vez, sólo así podría volver a casa.

Y la idea volvió a su mente. Tenerlo… Tenerlo es imposible, es inaudito. Él es su rey, no un elfo cualquiera. No son pares; ante la sociedad, él es la máxima autoridad, y su triste ser es sólo un sirviente, un personaje sin importancia, carente de vida social, o de coraje alguno. Tocarlo, como lo hizo hoy, ya es un hecho completamente impensable. Las circunstancias sólo se dieron así, por mero descuido, pero no volvería a suceder… No, tenerlo era imposible…

\- ¡Ayúdame a olvidarte!- Volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose el cruel resplandor de sus ojos celestes posándose sobre su descuidada silueta. – Trátame lo más cruel que puedas, hazme dudar de mi cariño…-

Dos golpecitos más a su cabeza agobiada y se sintió semi-listo para regresar. Las luces tenues del alba comenzaban a asomarse lentamente sobre el horizonte, y no deseaba llegar tarde al desayuno… Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era seguir acumulando faltas.

Con la misma ligereza con que se encaminó hasta allí, regresó al puente de entrada, donde los guardias parecían estar esperándolo con sus acosadoras miradas. Lo investigaron de pies a cabeza al pasar al lado de ellos, pero no dijeron una sola palabra al respecto, lo cual sorprendió algo a Kherion.

Con pasos livianamente rápidos, llegó hasta la cocina y la bandeja del rey ya no estaba en su lugar. De repente, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan tarde había llegado…

Preocupado, empezó una interrogación momentánea a los demás sirvientes, sólo para enterarse de que, en efecto, había llegado tarde y que el desayuno de su señor ya había sido llevado a su habitación. Había sido reemplazado… Y, de nuevo, le falló a Thranduil en su deber… Estaba sumando excusas para ser asesinado, pensó con exasperación.

-Por cierto, el rey te está esperando en su despacho- Dijo repentinamente uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está en su despacho?- No podía ser cierto, ¿qué tan tarde había llegado?

-Sí. Se despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre hoy… Y con su "buen humor" a flor de piel, también-

Y su mala suerte estaba en la cumbre de su miseria. Justamente hoy, el Rey decidía levantarse temprano… Y él no se encontraba allí cuando eso sucedió, para servirlo adecuadamente. Día tras día, demostraba lo inútil que podía llegar a ser. Desanimado y con algo de temor en su cuerpo, no perdió más tiempo en vacilaciones, y pasó directo a la acción, decidido a intentar remendar algo del desastre ocurrido.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho, viendo la extraña mirada que todo el mundo le lanzaba al pasar cerca de ellos… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente?

De repente, una idea acerca de eso recorrió su mente… ¿Acaso alguien… había presenciado u oído algo de lo de anoche?

Una ligera vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas tan sólo de imaginarse que pudiera ser posible… No, de seguro no era eso… No podía ser eso… O estaría más condenado de lo que pensaba.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, al mantener su pensamiento en otro lado, se encontró corriendo la cortina del despacho, con un pie descuidadamente dentro del mismo. Sólo pudo notar que estaba donde estaba al ver el perfil de su señor, quien se encontraba sentado en su sillón cómodamente, leyendo sus documentos diarios.

Pensó que éste iba a hacer alguna clase de comentario sobre su retraso, o sobre lo de anoche, -especialmente sobre esto último-, pero no. Nada. En absoluto. Thranduil no demostraba nada, dándole a Kherion un acertijo que develar: O su persona no era lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir su lectura por su causa, o… O tal vez estaba ignorándolo a propósito como parte de una venganza… Sí, porque su rey seguramente sabía muy bien cuánto le dolía cuando lo ignoraba.

Posándose totalmente dentro del lugar, el joven elfo aclaró su garganta mientras se iba acercando, paso a paso, lentamente a él. Al oír sus pisadas cercanas, Thranduil finalmente decidió echarle un vistazo fugaz, que duró apenas un par de segundos, y luego volvió a posar su vista en los papeles que sostenía.

-Señor, yo…- Inició Kherion, queriendo tomar la iniciativa. – Lo siento mucho…- Fue lo único que su boca temblorosa pudo articular, lo demás era inentendible.

-No me importa que lo sientas- Sentenció su señor, sin siquiera mirarlo, lo cual le agregaba aún más frialdad a sus palabras.

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?", se preguntaba, vacilando sobre lo que se vendría. Esperaba, sinceramente, que se lo regañara sin piedad; incluso había imaginado un entorno donde la violencia era tal que recibía varios golpes y todo eso… Pero no, nada de eso. Unas simples palabras hirientes y un puñal por mirada. Eso fue todo… Sí, definitivamente, estaba torturándolo a propósito.

-Sírveme una copa- Dijo repentinamente Thranduil, señalándole la mesa con la bebida.

En cuanto comenzó a caminar, se tropezó con su propio pie, lo cual hizo lanzar un resoplido a su señor en señal de protesta. Avergonzado aún más, se limitó a ir en silencio hacia la mesita, pero no sin dejar de pensar en lo de la noche anterior. ¿Qué acaso no iba a mencionar nada al respecto? ¿Haría como si nada hubiera pasado? Eso era algo inesperado, y… cruel de su parte. Demasiado cruel.

Puede que para el rey, ese beso no haya significado nada, quizás lo interpretó como alguna clase de descuido infantil por parte suya, pero no significaba lo mismo para él. Para él, que era joven e impulsivo, ese beso fue casi mágico, fue algo único. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era una delicia prohibida e irrepetible; fue un toque magistral que provocó estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo, incluso en lugares donde nunca creyó sentirlos. Fue un raro acontecimiento, pensó el joven, y sí, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, claramente. Pero Thranduil no podía fingir que nada había pasado e intentar que con ese simple acto, el momento quedara en el olvido.

-Rápido con eso- Ordenó, al ver que su vasallo se tardaba más de la cuenta.

Arrogante. Ahora estaba siendo arrogante… Y Kherion decidió que ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar las cosas al modo en que su señor quisiera. No. Ambos debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido, al menos exponer sus puntos de vista, aunque eso le costase la vida. No podría vivir fingiendo que nada sucedió, tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas, para luego intentar volver a comenzar.

Se dio la vuelta, logrando que Thranduil lo observara fijamente. La copa que sostenía en sus manos aún estaba vacía, lo cual hizo encarnar una ceja inquisitiva en el rostro inexpresivo del rey.

-S—Señor…- Comenzó a decir, entonces, jugueteando con la copa que llevaba entre las palmas. – Necesito decirle que…- Se preparaba ahora. Sus dudas empezaron a acrecentarse cuando Thranduil dejó de mirarlo y llevó sus orbes diamantinos sobre el papel nuevamente, intentando ignorarlo otra vez. Pero no, en esta ocasión, debía ser fuerte y terminar lo que se proponía; así que juntó todo el valor que encontró dentro de sí, y concluyó: - Siento mucho lo… sucedido anoche-

Al decir aquello, Thranduil no tuvo más opción que levantar la vista de nuevo hacia él, con algo de sorpresa en los rasgos de su cara. Y… ¿algo de curiosidad, también?

-Estoy muy avergonzado al respecto, créame…No volverá a suceder- Fue lo único que se animó a aportar. Ahora sólo esperaría la reacción de su señor.

Como respuesta a su pedido, el rey continuó mirándolo, con una clara interrogación interna, como si no comprendiera del todo a lo que se refería. Después, sus ojos se pusieron firmes sobre el rostro de su vasallo, casi atravesándolo con su visión desalentadora, y a continuación, dijo al fin:

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-

La pregunta le llegó como una lanza que le atravesó brutalmente el pecho. Ambos tenían esa mirada sorprendida en sus caras, pero en Thranduil cabía también cierto modo de amenaza, de enojo, por así decirlo.

De pronto, dentro de la mente de Kherion comenzó a formarse una idea; en efecto, podría haber alguna posibilidad de que su señor no recordaba nada de lo acontecido… Lo cual, lo convertía a él en un completo idiota por sacar el tema…


	7. Chapter 7

La mirada era lo que más le dolía. Esa mirada sólida sobre él, atravesándolo como un rayo, provocando que cada parte de su cuerpo comenzara a temblar levemente. Era como un poder superior que buscaba desequilibrarlo, hacerle peder la cordura, produciéndole alguna especie de crisis interna que lo desmoronaría en cualquier segundo. ¡No! De repente le faltaba el aire. Tenía que salir de allí…

-Debo… Tengo que…- Intentó decir, pero con cada sílaba que pronunciaba, su voz se gastaba hasta el punto en que se apagaba antes de que lograra formular la oración que supuestamente iba a validar que él saliera corriendo de aquel incómodo lugar.

Se echó hacia atrás, dando unos cuantos pasos, retrocediendo como si una fiera lo estuviera acechando. Sus manos sudorosas vacilaban de tal forma que debía moverlas de aquí a allá, tratando de no parecer tan incómodo como se veía, ni tan asustado como el otro percibía. Pero nada de eso le ayudó, claramente.

En lugar de eso, Thranduil se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo. Sus ojos le exigían que le explicara a qué se había referido antes; se lo exigían…

-No- Dijo el mayor, dando un paso seguro hacia Kherion. – Tú vas a quedarte y a responder la pregunta-

-¿Q—qué pregunta?- Los labios ahora también comenzaban a temblarle, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran débiles, irresolutas.

-¿Acaso debo repetírtelo todo?- Enojo. Había un claro enojo en la voz de su señor, y en su mirada aún más. De hecho, no parecía estar dispuesto a soportar sus descuidos ni sus tonterías hoy… El sirviente de la cocina tenía razón, su genio estaba de muy malhumor… - ¿Qué sucedió anoche?-

Y lo dijo. Lo volvió a repetir. Y de pronto, el asunto sonaba peor de lo que fue… Kherion, por su parte, estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa. Intentaba por todos los medios no desesperarse, pero ver la imagen de su rey tan enfadado, tan expectante de su resolución, intentando que él se justifique por un acto que en realidad, dijera lo que dijera, no podía justificarlo… Era demasiada presión.

Abrió la boca en pro de decir algo. Nada. Su voz se negaba a salir, y tal vez se debió al hecho de que no encontraba nada bueno que decir, nada que lo ayudase. Los ojos se le humedecieron en ese instante, dispuesto a intentar que, por algún acto mágico, Thranduil le tuviera misericordia y lo dejase ir. Pero no. Eso no parecía querer ocurrir ahora mismo… Ahora mismo, quería una respuesta. Y pronto.

-Disculpe, señor- -

La voz de alguien más los sorprendió a ambos; de tal forma que los hombros de Thranduil se levantaron de repente, al mismo tiempo en que se daba la vuelta, mientras que Kherion se asustó tanto que soltó la copa que aún llevaba en una de sus manos, provocando un molesto sonido que evidenció la ruptura del cristal en el suelo.

El soldado que había entrado al despacho se quedó viéndolos por un breve instante, pretendiendo, quizás, descifrar lo que parecía ocurrir allí. Al ver que los dos, tanto su rey como el vasallo real, se quedaron mirándolo tan fijamente, decidió que sería mejor decir algo.

-Mis disculpas… ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-¿A qué venías?- La pregunta seca de Thranduil le indicó que no era un buen momento.

-Yo… quise traerle noticias sobre el último rastreo de Amanandan y su equipo, mi señor-

Viendo cómo el mayor se distraía hablando sobre asuntos de peritaje de las fronteras, Kherion dio un respiro aliviado, intentando relajarse un poco. Su espalda estaba tan entumecida que apenas sentía su espina dorsal.

Los esperó un tiempo, pero la conversación parecía tener para rato; tal vez era hora de aprovechar la situación para…

-Volveré más tarde- Dijo apenas, con un tono tan bajo que siquiera él se escuchó.

Pero eso no pareció bastar para escapar de los oídos atentos y afinados de su señor, quien al oírlo, se dio la vuelta de repente, posando su mirada fija de nuevo en él.

-Espérame en el Gran Salón. En cuanto termine, iré- Le ordenó entonces, con ese claro gesto de arrogancia que siempre solía tener en los movimientos de su boca al enfadarse.

-S—Sí, señor…- Contestó el joven vasallo, con absoluta resignación.

Los pasos firmes le resultaron terriblemente pesados mientras se dirigía al Gran Salón. Nunca había odiado tanto un lugar como en ese momento. Y para culminar su agonía, un escalofriante sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él durante todo el trayecto.

En efecto, sentía que no importaba qué tan mal lo había tratado Thranduil, porque estaba en todo su derecho. Lo que hizo anoche no tenía nombre, fue un completo abuso de su parte, eso lo entendía muy bien. Pero, por otra parte… ¿Había estado tan mal como él suponía? ¿De verdad era tan grave como pensaba? Analizó la situación por un minuto, mientras reposaba su agotado cuerpo en una de las columnas del pasillo previo al salón. De hecho, no parecía ser tan malo cuando ponía todo su esfuerzo en reflexionar sobre ello… Fue un simple beso, pensó. Uno inocente… ¿o no?

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si su señor no se resistía al beso? La pregunta llegó a él relampagueando en medio de su mente, tan fuerte e inhóspita como un latigazo. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el rey no tenía la capacidad suficiente para defenderse? Porque era más que claro que no deseaba que él lo besara, eso lo entendió perfectamente… "¿Quién querría besarme?", inquirió internamente, suspirando con desaire total.

Dio un par de pasos más y de repente, ya se encontraba en el Gran Salón, en el lugar de su juicio… Miró las paredes de madera tallada, el suelo rupestre, la preciosa decoración que se alzaba por doquier… Ese lugar tan precioso lo condenaría pasa siempre… Debía… Debía inventarse algo…

"¿Mentirle?", pensó. Mentirle era una opción, desde luego. Inventar alguna excusa que lo salvara de sí mismo; pero… No le parecía del todo noble mentirle tan descaradamente, cuando era obvio que lo que su señor le pedía era una respuesta. Oh… pero nunca le exigió que esa respuesta que tanto buscaba fuera… sincera…

El sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose lo desenfocaron de su pensamiento; por puro auto-reflejo, ocultó su figura delgada detrás de una de las columnas sin ningún problema, espiando la entrada del Gran Salón como si fuese un niño pequeño que temía la reprimenda de su padre… Era demasiado patético para ser verdad…

La melena rubia fue lo primero en delatar la presencia de su señor allí, lo primero que alcanzó a divisar. Luego, esos ojos expresivos, -terriblemente expresivos-, observando a su alrededor, mientras continuaba a paso firme. Entró. Las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás de él casi por arte de magia… Estaban completamente solos y encerrados. Esto no podría empeorar, pensó Kherion.

-¿Así que ahora vas a ocultarte?- La sonora voz de Thranduil repercutió dentro del encerrado sitio, provocándole más escalofríos al joven elfo que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, aferrado a la columna como si su vida dependiese de ello. – No te conviene jugar con mi paciencia…-

Al escucharlo decir aquello, no le quedaron más opciones. Debía enfrentarse, fuerte y seguro, a lo que fuera que el destino le deparase de ahora en más… Afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Salió; se encontraba ahora parado a unos cuantos pasos, sobre el perfil izquierdo del imponente rey, solo y desprotegido. Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando vio que éste giraba su rostro para observarlo allí.

Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto. Esas dos dagas celestes sobre sus ojos. Kherion casi no podía soportar la presión de verlo sin reservas… Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando él lo miró, sintió una ligera cosquilla navegando sobre su abdomen. Era una sensación muy difícil de explicar.

-Dime- Pidió el mayor, dando dos peligrosos pasos hacia delante, aproximándose con ese simple movimiento a un muy asustado Kherion. – Dímelo ya para que pueda concluir esta ridícula escena-

-B—Bueno… No quería decir esto por temor a que usted… pudiera enfadarse- Intentó explicarse el joven, respirando hondamente para quitarse el entumecimiento de los hombros.

-Ya estoy enfadado- Respondió al instante, como si eso le tuviera que bastar para relajarse.

¿Lo estaba realmente? La expresión en su cara no le decía que lo estuviera, de hecho. Lo había visto enfadado apenas unos minutos antes, pero en su rostro ahora mismo, no percibía esos rasgos estrujados, esas cejas arrugando su frente, o la cínica expresión de sus ojos cuando estalla la furia en su interior… No veía nada de eso en él, sólo… simple curiosidad, tal vez.

"Es porque no me tomas en serio", la mente de Kherion estaba ejerciendo influencia donde más le dolía ahora. Parecía un juego de tablero donde, sin importar qué hiciera, siempre perdería. Pero… Una idea pasó por su mente en aquel momento. Tal vez, aún era tiempo de hacerse valer un poco. Quizás… quizás podría demostrarle a su señor que él no era el simple niño tímido e inútil que siempre creyó que era…

Cruel. Deseaba ser cruel. Quitarse el resentimiento que lo carcomía y mostrar otra cara de sí mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Entonces, respiró hondo una última vez, y después de sentir el aire fresco recorriendo sus estrechos pulmones, canalizando mejor sus ideas, expresó:

-Usted me besó-


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil parpadeó un par de veces antes de echar su cabeza, lentamente, hacia atrás. Existía una cierta confusión, como si sintiera que sus oídos habían escuchado mal, pero sabiendo que estos eran demasiado refinados para haberse equivocado… Confuso.

Miraba a Kherion mientras analizaba cada palabra que éste dijo. La expresión del más joven no titubeaba, extrañamente… Entonces, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

-Estás mintiéndome…-

La voz indecisa del rey se oyó dispersa en el ambiente, sin saber si era una pregunta o una afirmación lo que decía realmente.

Kherion, por su parte, intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa con tal de no canalizarse en la enorme mentira que acababa de decirle a su señor, para no sentirse culpable y echar a perder todo. Sí, pensaba en lo primero que su mente le arrojaba, sin querer interesarse en nada por mucho tiempo, para que la idea de que estaba faltándole a su cargo de la forma más terrible posible no evidenciara en sus ojos algo de culpa al respecto.

-No... No le estoy mintiendo- El tono ni siquiera le tembló, sorpresivamente. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que su cerebro estaba comenzando a entusiasmarse con la simple idea de que eso pudiera suceder, y reemplazara satisfactoriamente el recuerdo de aquella noche en un recuerdo fabricado que lo llenaba de sorpresiva… alegría… - No quise decírselo porque… Bueno, porque…-

Titubeaba. Ahora mismo, lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tanto podía mentirle en tan sólo un par de minutos? ¿Cuánta vergüenza le quedaría por restar?

-En realidad, creo que fue un accidente. Tal vez… usted perdió el equilibrio en ese instante y al caer se topó con mi rostro… La verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro que no fue adrede, señor- Intentó justificar, para calmar su ansiedad desesperada que deseaba gritar la pura verdad en aquel instante. No. Llegado a este punto, sólo bastaba calmarse. Ya no se podía retractar…

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido…-

Las palabras de Thranduil salían dubitativas y apenas eran audibles, como un leve susurro que se negaba a brotar de su boca. Lo entreabierto de sus labios evidenciaba algo de su desconcierto, mientras sus ojos insistían en analizar detenidamente a Kherion, por ver si así lograba aclarar algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fricción. Entre ambos existía un ambiente de fricción constante ahora; ambos querían demostrarle al otro que estaba equivocado, a base de una profunda negación recurrente. El más joven mantenía su cabeza en alto, pretendiendo inculcar su propia personalidad errónea en un ser que aparentemente no lo conocía. De hecho, ni él mismo se conocía en ese momento; todo aquello escapaba de su comprensión.

"Esto está mal…", se seguía repitiendo, pero nada de lo que su conciencia le decía llegaba a hacerlo retractarse de su mentira. De verdad quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Quería conocerse en absoluto, y deseaba también conocer a su señor, ver cómo manejaba una situación así.

Thranduil bajó la vista durante un segundo, por primera vez, como si necesitara más espacio personal de repente. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron un par de veces, dejando ver la insistente falta de aire que lo aquejumbraba, que no lo dejaba pensar. El rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro estaba confundido… Kherion casi no podía creer lo que veía.

-Fuiste tú…- Susurró el rubio, manteniendo su mirada lejos de su vasallo, totalmente disperso.

-¿Disculpe?- Un leve malestar en el pecho le indicó al joven que lo que venía podría ser una tormenta plena… Le daba mala espina…

-Todo este tiempo, fuiste tú…- Ahora sí. Levantó la vista, chocando sus perlas celestes contra el rostro de Kherion, quien se sobresaltó de tal forma que dio un paso hacia atrás repentinamente. – He confundido tu timidez con decencia… Nunca estuve tan equivocado en toda mi vida-

A Thranduil le bastó notar el nerviosismo que atacó a su vasallo de pronto al oírlo para saber que el otro, efectivamente, le estaba ocultando algo. Por su parte, Kherion había caído en la trampa de lleno, sin pensar siquiera que lo que estaba oyendo era un señuelo para observar su reacción… Su juego tenía doble filo, y no lo había notado antes.

\- ¿S—Señor?-

La estupefacción en su voz de nuevo… Oh, esto se pondría realmente feo…

-Así que a esto has estado jugando todo este tiempo. A cazarme en la oscuridad. A fisgonear hasta que encontraste una brecha por la que podías pasar, y la aceptaste, ¿no?-

Sonreía… La sonrisa en los labios pálidos y carnosos de su señor lo estaba confundiendo totalmente. Esa terrible sonrisa era como un muro de protección alzándose delante de él, pero en el cual no podía encontrar refugio; ya estaba destinado a morir.

-Realmente me equivoqué contigo. Pensé que al ser un tonto podía confiar en ti- Continuó atacándolo el rey. – Pero era sólo una máscara, ¿no es así?- La brutalidad en su tono de voz estaba comenzando a aterrorizar a Kherion de una forma que jamás pensó. – Dime, ¿qué hiciste para conseguir que te besara? ¿A qué clase de artimañas me estuve enfrentando todo el tiempo?-

Oh… Pero aún así, todavía creía que fue él quien lo besó.

Silencio. El más joven no sabía bien qué decir para defenderse… O siquiera si tenía que comenzar a suplicar por su vida… Aunque en ese momento, poco le importó.

Quiso contestar la pregunta, pero simplemente no encontró respuestas, porque claro está que era una pregunta basada en una mentira que él mismo implantó en el ambiente. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Qué podía salvarlo de la trampa en la que él mismo se metió?

Antes de que su mente desesperada pudiera apañárselas para salir del laberinto en el que los ojos furiosos de Thranduil lo había encerrado, la puerta del Gran Salón hizo estrepitoso sonido al abrirse lentamente y dejar el paso a una silueta delgada que caminaba ahora hacia ellos con la decisión y la elegancia que sólo los grandes elfos poseen. Se trataba de Legolas, Kherion pudo reconocerlo mucho antes de que llegara siquiera a la mitad del recorrido para estar junto a ellos. Mas ni esto logró hacer que Thranduil dejara de mirarlo con esas dagas celestes que perforaban su ser y lo hundían de lleno en la desgracia. No. No se volteó; pretendió que nada pasaba y continuó con su amenazadora mirada hacia su vasallo.

El príncipe se encaminaba intentando entender la situación, por qué su padre observaba a Kherion de aquella forma tan extraña, casi como si fuese un invasor en su tierra, un completo desconocido que le caía pésimo… Esa era la impresión que le daba en ese momento.

Justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de su padre, le oyó decir a éste las hirientes palabras:

-Te destituyo…- Su voz sonaba como una mordida en la oscuridad del lugar, arrastrando cada pequeña sílaba en su garganta, dando un indicio de cuán molesto estaba. - … de tu cargo, ahora mismo. Regrésate por donde has venido-

-Espera, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?- Inquirió Legolas, adelantándose unos pasos más para ver de cerca a su padre.

Sin embargo, Thranduil continuó ignorándolo, como si nunca hubiera llegado. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que el retorno de su hijo, aparentemente… Quizás, su enojo era mayor… Kherion al fin comprendía qué se sentía enfrentarse la cólera de su rey.

-No quiero volver a ver tu cara-


	9. Chapter 9

Como una máscara pesada que cae sobre sus propios pies, Kherion sintió el dolor puro recorriendo sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba, hasta chocar de lleno sobre su columna, y desde allí, hervir la sangre de su torrente, para depositarse violentamente en su cara. La cabeza le latía con ferocidad, comenzando a dolerle todos los sentidos al recibir el golpe de su propia trampa, al ser destrozado por su propia red.

Thranduil, su rey, estaba desgarrándolo con los ojos orgullosos que posaba sin medida sobre él, como si quisiese verlo muerto en ese preciso instante; jamás lo había visto tan enojado… Y todo había sido culpa suya.

Abrió la boca en pro de defenderse, de decir algo a su favor, pero, ¿qué podría decir, que pudiera cambiar la decisión tomada? Bien ya sabía que una vez que su señor se decidía por algo, permanecía así hasta el final, nunca fue de los que se retractan. No lo haría ahora.

-Padre, ¿qué sucede?- Continuó insistiendo Legolas, quien aún no lograba comprender ni siquiera un poco de lo que aconteció para que el otro estuviese tan enojado con su vasallo.

-Vete de una vez- Le ordenó Thranduil a Kherion, obviando totalmente el hecho de que su hijo estuviera exigiéndole que se le diera alguna respuesta.

Con las piernas aún temblándole, el joven muchacho dio comienzo a sus pasos rápidos y avergonzados. Se deslizó por el Gran Salón, sin darse la vuelta, pues representaba demasiado para su conciencia agobiada. Lo único que podía hacer, que no lo comprometiera más de lo que ya estaba, era mantener la cabeza en alto y no girarse a ver cómo ambos lo observaban marcharse de allí sin decir una mísera palabra, como si se tratase de un perro adoctrinado…

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas con un estruendo que le hizo retorcer los huesos, pero ni así encontró las fuerzas necesarias para mirar atrás. No, continuó así hasta que llegó directo a su habitación, esquivando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros en el camino.

Su cabeza pesada no estaba en condiciones de entablar conversación, sólo quería que lo dejasen en paz. Y eso lo dejó bien en claro al ignorarlos a todos allá afuera, encerrándose en su cuarto como una rata rastrera.

Una vez dentro, se sentó sobre su cama, en aquella pequeña habitación, y se llevó las manos sudadas a la frente. Cuánto, cuánto le latían las emociones allí dentro; casi no lo dejaban respirar. ¡Aire! Clamaba por aire mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus párpados sin esperar a que la humillación disminuyera siquiera un poco. El calor de las gotas sobre sus mejillas y la sal que saboreaba cuando éstas llegaban a su boca eran señas fijas de que su dolor no se disiparía con facilidad. No mientras siguiera en el Bosque Negro… No mientras tuviera que seguir soportando aquellos hermosos pero fríos ojos sobre él otra vez.

Al hacerse a la idea de lo que debía hacer, el deseo de gritar aumentó la presión en su garganta, haciéndolo atragantarse con su propia saliva. No; por alguna extraña razón, no quería marcharse de allí… Ése había sido su hogar por tantos años… No quería dejarlo…

_**Dejarlo**_… La palabra repercutió en su mente atrofiada por los recuerdos de una infancia que no tuvo, que fue interrumpida para atender a su deber de nacimiento. Pero el dolor se sintió como una daga helada dentro de su pecho cuando entendió que lo que le costaba en realidad no era tener que dejar el Bosque Negro, sino lo que había en él… Lo que se encontraba en él… _Lo_ que reinaba sobre él.

No se sentía capaz de continuar viéndolo de frente sin sentir la peor humillación posible, pero al mismo tiempo, no sentía el valor suficiente para dejarlo y marcharse por completo. ¿Qué tan cruel podían ser sus sentimientos para tenerlo en semejante encrucijada? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban irse de una buena vez? Todo sería mucho más fácil si no…

-Si no sintiese nada por él…- Susurró en la confidencia de su soledad.

En el preciso momento en que la solitaria habitación quería devorarlo de culpas y confesiones, la cortina que lo separaba del resto del reino se levantó de repente, dejando paso a Erundur, su más fiel amigo.

Al encontrarlo así, lleno de lágrimas sus jóvenes ojos y su boca torcida de remordimientos que no podía contarle, sintió el corazón abatírsele cruelmente. Sabía que durante los últimos días, Kherion no había ido a hablar con él, como era costumbre desde que ambos habían comenzado su amistad, pero jamás pensó que sería por un motivo tan grande como para tenerlo en tales condiciones en ese momento.

Intrigado por su situación, intentó insistirle para que el otro le contara lo que sucedía, pero por mucho que preguntó, Kherion no cedió ni una palabra, poniendo siempre el pretexto de que jamás lo comprendería.

-¡Soy tu amigo, por todos los dioses!- Exclamó Erundur, totalmente en desacuerdo con que se le ocultase la razón por la que estaba sufriendo tanto. - ¿Cómo puedo dejarte afrontando solo tal dolor? Déjame ayudarte-

-Ya te lo dije… No es nada, ya pasará- Las excusas que Kherion utilizaba se le estaban agotando, y eso se notaba. – Necesito estar solo-

-Si no es nada, como tú dices, entonces cuéntamelo. Como solías hacer antes, ¿recuerdas?-

Kherion levantó la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, encontrándose con los ojos terriblemente preocupados de su buen amigo. Era tan noble, tan amable con él… Pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle algo que ni él mismo comprendía en su totalidad? ¿Cómo podía confiarle un secreto, cuando éste parecía ser un veneno nefasto que pudría todo lo que tocaba? No. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo…

-Hubo un tiempo en que me dejabas aconsejarte, en que me permitías permanecer a tu lado, aún cuando no podía ayudarte- Continuó diciendo Erundur, con una clara aflicción en los rasgos de su cara. – Desde hace un buen tiempo, todo ha cambiado. Has cambiado mucho, Kherion…-

El más joven abrió grande los ojos, en señal de comenzar a entender a lo que venía todo eso.

-Y no quisiera creer que el motivo por el cual has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo tenga que ver con tu relación con nuestro Rey-

La sentencia, al acabar, se clavó de lleno en su corazón dolorido. Erundur siempre había sido el más listo del escuadrón, por eso se le encomendaba la seguridad de las puertas del reino. Pero Kherion nunca pensó que podía llegar a descubrir todo lo que él ocultaba por sí mismo… ¿Ahora qué haría?

-No dejes que te influya, amigo mío- Dijo Erundur, tomando fuertemente los hombros del otro. – No permitas que él pese sobre ti. Tú eres mejor que esto, siempre lo has sido-

-Espera, ¿qué?- La evidente confusión de Kherion se dejó ver en el ambiente cuando la charla dio un giro que él nunca esperó.

-El Rey es una persona sabia, y nos ha mantenido a salvo durante mucho tiempo, eso no lo voy a negar- Comenzó diciendo, en un susurro casi inaudible. – Pero hay demasiada oscuridad dentro de él, demasiados dolores han pasado por su vida y han hecho sucumbir su mente hacia un estado del cual es difícil salir-

Cada palabra que le era dicha le resultaba incomprensible. ¿Acaso su amigo estaba hablando en serio? No podía serlo… Porque con sólo oír aquellas palabras y ver hacia dónde llegaba la conclusión a la que el otro había obtenido, sentía algo arder dentro de él, con exasperación, con enojo reprimido…

-No sé qué clase de cosas habrá dicho, pero no dejes que sus pensamientos entren en ti. Ambos son individuos completamente diferentes-

-No…- Dijo Kherion, apartándose una de las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, comenzando a fruncir el ceño lentamente. – No es como dices, no lo entiendes-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, entonces? Explícamelo para que pueda comprenderlo, porque si no, no me queda más opción que creer que lo que pienso es verdad-

-Ya te lo dije, ¡no puedo decírtelo!- El desespero puro era evidente en los gesto del joven elfo, quien se puso de pie de un salto y se apartó de su amigo lo antes posible. – Ahora mismo me ayudarás dejándome solo. Necesito pensar-

Pasado ese punto, a Erundur no le quedó más opción que confiar en las palabras del más joven, quien, indeciso, lo dejó marcharse lentamente del lugar. Cuando la cortina volvió a cernir a Kherion lejos del mundo y en la soledad que su amigo siempre supo que lo lastimaba de alguna forma, no supo qué hacer; pero lo cierto era que no podía volver. Tendría que respetar la petición del otro, era la única opción que le dejó.

Por su parte, Kherion sintió que el corazón se le encogía en aquella pequeña habitación rústica rodeándolo descaradamente. Estaba nuevamente solo, y nadie contaba con la sabiduría o la comprensión necesaria para ayudarlo… Nadie. Estaba solo. Como siempre temió.

Y de pronto, cuando cerró los ojos y se recostó de nuevo sobre la blandura del colchón, pudo verlo todo con claridad; aquello que no quería aceptar por vergüenza, por cobardía: No era útil para nadie allí. El reino entero podía pasar de su presencia, ya que ni siquiera hacía bien su rol de vasallo… Y ahora mismo, ni siquiera contaba con ese puesto. Todo había sido en vano… Todo. Su llegada a ese lugar, el abandono de su familia, el esmero y el empeño que puso en la tarea, el intento de superar sus temores… Todo.

Las lágrimas humedecían la piel de sus mejillas sonrosadas al caer abruptamente. Lástima que no se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, pensó. Lástima que tuvo que haberse enamorado de quien no debió y cometer tantas estupideces para darse cuenta de que había llegado a un límite en el cual se quebró al chocar contra el muro que su señor ponía siempre frente a los demás. Ese límite era inquebrantable, en cambio. Jamás lograría traspasarlo… Siempre sería un inútil, y su amor siempre caería en un recipiente roto…

Sí, porque eso era exactamente lo que sucedía allí. El rey estaba quebrado por dentro, aunque por fuera se mantuviera firme. Su corazón hacía siglos que se había marchitado, Kherion lo sabía muy bien. No existe para él una forma distinta de amar que la preocupación por su gente… Nunca pasaría de eso… Y además, él ni siquiera era parte de su pueblo. Era un "extranjero", un invitado, nada más.

Repentinamente se puso a pensar… Ante la inestabilidad mental que lo agobiaba y la falsa esperanza que murió junto con una parte suya en el Gran Salón, cuando oyó las palabras de su señor destituyéndolo de su cargo, la única salida que encontró para no deprimirse más fue escapar. Quería escapar, correr sin detenerse hasta que las suelas de los pies le ardiesen. Lo necesitaba; alejarse de todo y de todos para poder reconstruir esa parte suya que se marchitó, y para arrancarse, con el pasar del tiempo, el cariño indebido que sentía por quien lo detestaba irremediablemente.

Con los ojos aún empañados, se estrujó las lágrimas sobre los puños de su abrigo, y decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para restaurarse, se levantó de un brinco de la cama, alejándose del cuarto y de todo lo que le recordara a su rey.


	10. Chapter 10

No llevaba nada consigo, porque realmente no lo necesitaba. Nada en este mundo le haría más falta que un poco de seguridad. Ansiaba sentirse nuevamente completo, confiado; deseaba con todo su ser mirar hacia delante y no temerle al futuro.

Cada pisada que daba parecía herirle los pies, pues con cada paso se sentía menos capaz de abandonar aquel lugar. Aquel sitio que llamaba hogar, que tanto añoraba en realidad. Pero, ¿para qué se quedaría? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? No. Las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa ya, y la jugada había llegado a su fin. Lo había apostado todo por una causa inútil, entendió. Ya nada quedaba para él sobre aquella mesa… Sólo dolor.

Con temor a arrepentirse, apresuró su caminar, mientras todo el mundo lo observaba pasar con sus miradas curiosas. Todos lo observaban, y Kherion sospechaba que sabían lo que estaba haciendo, pero ninguno se preocupó en detenerlo siquiera. Ese hecho sólo apuntaba a decirle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Lo único que lamentaría al final sería haberse marchado sin despedirse de su buen amigo, quien seguramente no lo entendería, y luego se echaría la culpa por no haberle insistido, pero así debían ser las cosas.

Atravesaba ya el largo pasillo del hall inferior, que lo acercaba un poco más a la salida principal, cuando repentinamente, Legolas se interpuso en su camino. Asombrado y preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí antes que él, el joven elfo no tuvo más opción que detener su paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Inquirió el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos.

Ante esto, Kherion soltó un ligero suspiro. Cuando él actuaba así, se parecía tanto a su padre, pensó. Ambos eran muy similares en cuanto a imponer sus ideas a los demás, sólo que Legolas usaba métodos diferentes, nada más.

-Me voy- Le respondió luego de pensar mejor sus palabras. Ya que pensaba marcharse, al menos intentaría no sonar como un idiota en la charla que sería la definitiva… Al menos no esta vez. – Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, siempre lo recordaré. Pero ahora, está en medio de mi camino-

Legolas levantó una ceja. Con ansias de no desanimarse, Kherion pretendió fingir una sonrisa que sólo hizo que su boca se tensara y se torciera incómodamente. La verdad era que estaba detestando internamente cada segundo más que debía quedarse allí. Sólo deseaba marcharse lo más rápido posible, para evitar que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Tú no puedes irte… Es decir… Tú no quieres irte-

La sentencia del príncipe le sonó tan segura que el joven elfo silvano se sintió totalmente despojado de voluntad propia, como si lo que estuviese escuchando proviniera directamente desde su conciencia.

-Sí, debo, y quiero irme- Rectificó Kherion, intentando mantenerse firme. – Llegué al Bosque Negro con la intención de servirle a su padre, joven Legolas. Y si él ya no requiere mis servicios, entonces no tengo motivos para estar aquí-

-¿Y todo esto es por mi padre?- Dijo Legolas, con un tono tan divertido que el otro se sintió aturdido de repente. – Le estás dando más importancia de lo que en realidad tiene, ¿sabes?-

-Él es nuestro rey, joven Legolas…- Dijo, a medio suspiro. – Lo que él ordena se obedece- Hizo una pequeña pausa, bajando la mirada hacia sus tristes pies. – Y me despojó de mi cargo… Por eso ya no encuentro motivos para quedarme aquí, ¿entiende?-

Haciendo un ademán, intentó dar un paso hacia el costado para rodear al príncipe ante él y continuar su camino, mas eso le resultó imposible cuando, al querer dar ese simple paso, Legolas se le puso enfrente nuevamente, insistiendo con sus expresivos ojos claros.

-Pero no por eso tienes que irte. Él te despojó de tu cargo, sí. Pero no te ha echado de aquí...- Justificó. – No tienes por qué irte. Debes quedarte-

-¿Por qué insiste tanto, mi señor?-

Sinceramente, no lo entendía. No alcanzaba a comprender para qué necesitaba tanto que se quedara, por qué esa costumbre de entrometerse en su camino cuando le estaba informando de todas las maneras posibles que no deseaba quedarse allí… ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Se había apresurado en decir Legolas. Pero en ese mismo instante, se detuvo, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la prisa con que estaba contestando, y para permitirse un tiempo más y así formular mejor la oración que lo determinaría todo. – Mira, yo sé por lo que estás pasando. Pero tienes que quedarte… - Otra nueva pausa. Con cada segundo que el príncipe se demoraba en decir lo que quería expresar, Kherion sentía su ansiedad crecer hasta niveles increíbles, capaces de devorarlo angustiosamente. – Sé que esto te sonará descabellado, pero tengo la impresión… No, estoy seguro de que tú le haces bien a mi padre-

-¿Cómo?-

Atónito. Ahora sí que lo había dejado sin palabras. El joven elfo silvano abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oír… Incluso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien… ¿o sí?

-Sí, sé que suena algo tonto, pero yo lo creo así. Mi padre…- Comenzó a explicar, llevándose una mano a la nuca, como si se sintiera incómodo con lo que iba a decir. – Él es algo difícil, tiene un mal carácter espontáneo… Entiendo que quieras irte, yo mismo lo haría si pudiera-

-Joven Legolas…- Dijo en un susurro Kherion, empezando a sentir una punzada desagradable en su estómago tras haber oído eso.

-Y también sé que puede ser cruel con los demás, y que pareciera que no se interesa por los otros… Es algo egoísta y altanero, y siempre encontrará un despectivo para hacerte sentir mal, incluso sin decir una palabra, ¿verdad?-

-N—No, eso no…- Quiso decir el silvano, pero Legolas no le permitió acabar.

-También está el hecho de que sin importar lo que hagas, nunca se mostrará satisfecho o conforme con el arduo trabajo que hacemos. Para él nunca será lo suficientemente bueno, todo carece de valor cuando nosotros aportamos algo de nuestro empeño por el reino-

Un profundo enojo iba brotando entre las entrañas del joven vasallo, quien al oír todo aquello sentía que no podía seguir con eso. Repentinamente, estaba tan enojado que sus mejillas blanquecinas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo en un segundo, y el aire se aceleraba violentamente en sus pulmones, ensanchando su nariz al respirar.

-Mi padre es un hombre lleno de defectos- -

-¡No es verdad!- Lo interrumpió Kherion, alzando la voz y clavando sus profundos ojos verdes sobre Legolas. Simplemente, estaba harto de que la gente se tomara las decisiones de su señor a la ligera y, en lugar de intentar comprenderlo, lo juzgara sin razón. Estaba cansado de esa situación. – Ustedes no lo entienden. Ninguno de ustedes siquiera se esfuerza por entender…- Tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir, intentando tranquilizarse lo más que pudiera. – El rey Thranduil es un hombre altamente honorable, y si se comporta como lo hace es porque es su forma de hacer las cosas… Él sólo es así, su carácter es así, y tiene más de un motivo para ser como es. Pero es fácil juzgar a las personas sin intentar conocerlas… Es muy fácil- Al decir aquello, sintió que un nudo se le atragantaba en el corazón. Él había estado a su lado cuando el rey perdió a su padre, cuando luchó por restaurar su reino, por protegerlo. También cuando tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su esposa… Siempre había estado ahí… - Se preocupa tanto por el reino que está entregando su vida por el bienestar del Bosque Negro. Los protege lo más que puede, dando todo de su ser en eso. Lástima que usted no pueda ver todo el esfuerzo que su padre pone en mantener esta fortaleza en pie, joven Legolas… Pero algún día lo verá, y será allí cuando logre comprenderlo-

Kherion, sin encontrar más palabras que decir, dio ese tan ansiado paso al costado y comenzó a rodear la figura atónita del príncipe, quien continuaba mirándolo sorprendido. Sin embargo, no se privó de la necesidad de despedirse antes de partir, puesto que, después de todo, no podía enfadarse del todo porque Legolas juzgara a su padre de mala manera… Aún era bastante joven, ya tendría tiempo para tomar notas del asunto.

-Adiós. Y cuídese- Dijo, sin voltear para verlo. Deteniendo su paso, antes de llegar a la puerta donde los guardias estaban, se permitió decir también: - Cuide de todos por mí…- "_Especialmente a su padre_", quiso agregar, mas sintió que no era capaz aún de pronunciar esas palabras.

Alcanzó a hacer dos pasos antes de escuchar una leve risita proveniente de Legolas. Algo asombrado, no pudo evitar voltearse para observar qué era lo que le resultaba tan gracioso, ya que la situación no ameritaba una reacción como la que éste estaba dando… ¿Y ahora qué sucedería?, se preguntó.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- Habló el príncipe, girándose hacia un par de columnas detrás de él. – Éste es el vasallo fiel y honorable que ansiabas tanto, no hay en el reino otro que te sea más fiel que él, padre-

Al escuchar eso, Kherion sintió que la cara le explotaría de tanta frustración. La figura de Thranduil se dejó ver dando unos pasos para salir de detrás del desfiladero de columnas alrededor del pasillo de salida.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto allí antes? ¿Qué clase de engaño le habían preparado? Se sentía tan, tan frustrado…

Y esos ojos… Esos condenados ojos sobre él de nuevo, como examinándolo de pies a cabeza… ¿Qué más querían de él? Ya lo habían humillado demasiado.

Legolas se volteó de nuevo, mirando a un muy estresado Kherion que se había quedado sin habla. Le extendió una sonrisa confiada que le aseguró que todo estaría bien, y eso no hizo más que confundir al elfo silvano.

-Está bien- Dijo al fin Thranduil, sin dejar de observarlo seriamente. – Puede volver a su puesto-

Y se giró para marcharse. Kherion se sentía tan fuera de foco que las cosas parecían darle vueltas sin cesar… ¿Pero qué había pasado allí, exactamente? No lograba comprenderlo. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy avergonzado, y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Observó a Legolas con intención de pedirle una explicación, y éste le sonrió de nuevo. Su rostro mostraba una alegría que tampoco alcanzaba a comprender…

-Señor…- Comenzó a decir, sin hallar las palabras exactas para tanto desentendimiento.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está de nuevo en orden-

-P—Pero es que no entiendo qué acaba de suceder… ¿A qué vino todo esto?-

-Lo dije en serio, ¿sabes?- Respondió Legolas, haciendo caso omiso de las dudas del otro, observando cómo Thranduil se alejaba lentamente del lugar. – Tú le haces bien a mi padre, puedo sentirlo- Le dijo, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de Kherion. – Para él que está todo el tiempo en compañía de su mente reservada y fría, un toque de ingenuidad a su rutina le alivia el alma-

Y fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que emprendiera caminata hasta perderse entre el desfiladero de columnas que los rodeaba.

Qué había pasado y por qué, Kherion aún no lo entendía del todo. Pero ya se hacía una idea de todo ese embrollo. Lo importante por ahora era que le habían re-asignado el puesto que hacía unos minutos atrás le habían quitado… Todo era tan confuso…

Sin embargo, no sentía alivio por eso. Sólo deseaba alejarse de allí lo antes posible, puesto que ya no podía confiar en él mismo… La próxima vez que se presentase una situación en la que se viera involucrado como la última vez, quizás reaccionaría más inconcientemente que antes… No, no deseaba que eso pasara. Pero, ¿cómo se lo explicaba a Legolas?

El joven príncipe creía estarle haciendo un bien a su padre, cuando lo que hacía era encerrarlo en una jaula con otro hombre que lo anhelaba de una forma indebida… ¿Qué pensaría el príncipe si se enterase de las intenciones que él tiene para con su padre? ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que desea sentir el rose de sus labios sobre los suyos, y devorárselos como sólo los amantes deben hacer? No estaba seguro de qué pensaría en realidad, aunque de lo que sí estaba seguro es que de haberlo sabido, jamás le insistiría en que permaneciera tan cerca de su padre…

Y ahora, ¿qué haría?


	11. Chapter 11

Una fiebre descomunal lo invadió de repente. El sudor recorriéndole la frente en medio de su actual estado, y aún así, debía levantarse.

El día anterior, con todo ese rollo de marcharse, se había tomado un día de ocio, aunque ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido… Y ahora, de nuevo al quehacer.

El camino ante él parecía deslizarse por sí solo cuando iba posando sus pies sobre él, como una serpiente andando por un árbol, algo así se sentía. Todo era tan extraño… Incluso las personas que iban a su lado, que se cruzaba de vez en cuando, carecían de rostro, de cualquier cosa que los caracterizara… ¿Por qué? Y por muy raro que eso le sonara, no le llamaba ni un poco la atención. Él continuaba caminando como si nada ocurriese.

Su corazón de desperezó cuando llegó a la habitación que tanto detestaba y ansiaba al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia abajo y de pronto, una bandeja inesperada apareció sobre sus manos… Sin preguntarse demasiado cómo había llegado eso ahí, se adentró en el cuarto real.

Allí, se encontró con una figura muy conocida, y pese a lo que se esperaría, éste ya estaba en pie y terminando de colocarse esa peculiar túnica roja y larga sobre su otro ropaje oscuro. El color rojo sangre parecía brillar dentro de aquella desolación inmensa, del silencio mortuorio que ambos despedían al mirarse, produciendo ecos de nada entre los dos cuerpos de pie allí.

Thranduil se adelantó unos pasos, hasta estar a casi un metro de su vasallo, y entonces continuó observándolo como si no lo conociese en realidad. Kherion no podía culparlo por eso, ni siquiera él se conocía del todo… Nunca estaría seguro de sí mismo.

-Buenos días-

Al oír aquellas palabras saliendo de los sonrosados labios de su rey, Kherion tuvo la desesperada necesidad de abofetearse para saber si se encontraba en un sueño o algo peor… Mas, teniendo en cuenta que todo aquello era como una especie de "reconciliación" entre ambos, no lo vio demasiado convincente, no quería volver a empezar con el pie izquierdo, por lo que retuvo sus ganas de hacerlo, aunque las dudas de si lo que había oído era real lo siguieran invadiendo.

Le respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, que sonaba demasiado débil, hasta para él, que nunca había tenido el coraje de levantar la voz a su señor. Se compuso la garganta, dispuesto a preguntarle al rey si al menos se serviría el desayuno, pero entonces, algo inesperado volvió a sacarlo de foco, poniéndolo al filo de una situación inentendible, que no tenía cabida dentro de su estrecho mundo.

Thranduil, quien aún mantenía su profunda mirada en él, observándolo fijamente con insistencia, se le acercó lo suficiente para poder sostenerlo de los brazos fuertemente, y luego, lo llevó con facilidad hacia una de las paredes más cercanas de la habitación, que debido a lo que sucedía, parecía encogerse inevitablemente.

Con los ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresiva maniobra de su señor, Kherion levantó la bandeja y la interpuso entre ambos cuerpos, que ahora estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor expuesto por el próximo contacto. Se sentía tan irracional, tan fuera de su zona segura que estaba a punto de soltar un grito seco, pero para su suerte, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, puesto que su mismo asombro lo había enmudecido por el momento.

A todo esto, el agarre de Thranduil sobre sus delgados brazos se volvió más seguro y fuerte que antes, haciéndole notar una leve molestia en sus músculos, como si quisiera trasmitirle algo con ese contacto, aunque más dirían sus expresivos ojos. Kherion observaba esa mirada nebulosa sobre él, viéndolo sin descanso, sin siquiera parpadear ni darle un respiro, siquiera por piedad. No podía soportar todo aquello, necesitaba más espacio… Algo de aire…

La bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas topó contra el pecho del rey al acercarse éste más a él, y al notar que eso sucedía, el mayor bajó la vista, molesto de que no se le permitiera avanzar como quería… ¿Como quería? ¿Pero qué tanto quería acercarse?, pensó el joven elfo. Si así apenas podía respirar, no sabía qué pasaría si se le acercaba aún más; no estaba seguro de si podría soportar más presión a sus nervios y a su mente…

-¿S—Señor…?-

Intentó formular, pero se detuvo al sentir el tacto de un pulgar acariciando suavemente su labio inferior. Cómo había llegado esa mano tan rápidamente hasta ahí, no lo sabía, pero cualquier cosa podría estar sucediendo alrededor suyo y jamás notarlo, pues estaba demasiado confundido para entender lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

Después, de un manotazo dado por su señor, la bandeja del desayuno voló por el aire a un costado, lejos de ellos, interrumpiendo la especie de barrera inconciente que Kherion había colocado entre ambos. Con la cercanía acechándolos, el más joven observó alarmado al otro con los ojos irremediablemente llorosos, sin comprender a qué iba todo eso.

Thranduil se le acercó lo suficiente como para que el pecho de ambos se tocara descuidadamente, con el pecho de Kherion subiendo y bajando por la desesperación que invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo, confundiéndolo a cada segundo que pasaba, volviéndolo más inestable de lo que ya era. La caricia sobre su labio volvió a sentirse nuevamente, ésta vez un poco más rápida, como un repaso a algo que ansiaba volver a tocar. El rey lo miraba intimidante, permitiéndole perderse en el claro de sus ojos de cristal brillante una vez más.

"Esto no está pasando", se dijo a sí mismo Kherion, comenzando a sentirse agotado… Extrañamente agotado de repente. Sus rodillas flaquearon cuando Thranduil rozó con su elegante nariz la suya, inhalando el mismo aire que él soltó al respirar. Al mirarlo tan de cerca, sentía que se mareaba, por lo que tuvo que apretar sus párpados, soltando una lágrima de sus ojos vidriosos por la emoción. Seguía sin entender qué pasaba, pero ya no le importaba realmente. Lo que sea que sucediese a partir de aquí, no estaba en su poder cambiarlo o interrumpirlo… Se dejaría hacer a imagen y semejanza.

El tenue calor al aproximarse su señor hacia él, comenzando a sentir sus labios entre los suyos, abiertos descuidadamente y permitiéndole disfrutar la sensación de la tibieza y humedad de su boca lo llenó de tanta euforia que su cuerpo se tambaleó, y hubiera caído de no ser porque era sostenido entre los fornidos brazos de su rey. Éste estaba aferrándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, con intenciones de no dejarlo ir, aparentemente.

"Esto no está pasando"… Su mente volvió a repetir, insistiendo en que se recuperara de aquel impacto de alguna forma, pero ¿por qué? No quería hacerlo, estaba bien así. Por un momento en su vida, se sentía liviano y seguro, a pesar del miedo en su interior. Estaba dispuesto a soportar aquel temor si eso lo dejaba seguir disfrutando de ese placentero contacto con el otro… Esa sensación tan potente que jamás había sentido antes…

Todo su cuerpo le latía con fuerza, con ferocidad, insinuando cosas en él que no creía poseer dentro de sí, llenándolo de pensamientos que no creyó poder pensar antes. Cuando los labios de Thranduil finalmente se cerraron sobre los suyos, sintió como si el mundo entero se cerniera sobre su débil cuerpo. Soltó un gemido doloroso, pero no era dolor exactamente lo que sentía. Era placer… Puro placer ardiendo dentro de cada célula de su persona.

Tuvo la necesidad de llevar una de sus temblorosas y sudadas manos hacia la espalda del rey, sujetándolo con desespero, con ansias sin fundamento. Estaba enloqueciendo, y el hecho de que permaneciera con los ojos cerrados sólo intensificaba todo lo que estaba experimentando, pero no se sentía capaz de abrirlos. La mano se sujetaba de la túnica roja y resbaló hasta la cintura, luego volvió a subir. No tenía en claro por qué hacía eso, pero no podía quedarse quieto, su cuerpo entero estaba sumergido en la desesperación del momento… Estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Tranquilo…- Le susurró Thranduil, apenas separándose de él.

La serenidad con que lo hizo le contagió seguridad en lo que sucedía. Había dicho que se abstendría de temer y se entregaría a lo que pasara, pero en ese instante anterior, su cuerpo parecía querer explotar… Su señor tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse un poco.

El beso se había roto ese segundo antes, pero Kherion ya quería recuperarlo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, buscando de nuevo el contacto, pero no lo halló. Entonces, tuvo que entreabrir sus ojos un poco, inclinándose de nuevo, sólo para descubrir que Thranduil lo observaba bastante más alejado ahora, pero con un cariño inconmensurable en sus ojos claros.

-Esto no está pasando…- Le dijo.

Antes de que pudiera entender a qué se refería o siquiera preguntarle algo, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa de repente, tiñendo todo el cuarto alrededor de ambos de un tono oscuro, y luego, la imagen de Thranduil frente a él, se volvió en espiral hasta desaparecer por completo.

Al dejar de sentir la presión de los brazos del otro sobre él, cayó irremediablemente al suelo y allí se quedó, perdiendo el conocimiento.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Abrió los ojos, completamente asustado. La frente sudada soltó algunas gotas cuando se incorporó de golpe, con la prisa de la desesperación corriendo por su ser. La respiración también estaba agitada, aumentando su malestar. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estaba?

Silencio, como siempre. Su habitación fue lo primero que reconoció al fijar su vista investigativa sobre las cosas que lo rodeaban, que no eran muchas, de hecho. Apenas un banco de madera, su cama peculiarmente pequeña, las raíces de un gran árbol rodeando las paredes, una mesita diminuta al lado de su cama, y nada más.

Después de pensárselo todo por un tiempo, aprovechando la calma del silencio, comprendió que lo más sensato fue que estaba viviendo un sueño… Uno muy particular…

Sus mejillas se colorearon de tonalidad rojiza cuando recordó la sensación de calor que subió por su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo de tal forma al besarse con su señor… Las manos sobre él, aquellos ojos mirándolo con estima… Y sus labios… El calor de su respiración sobre su cara, algo que ya había conocido, pero esta vez era diferente, porque Thranduil lo había besado a él, por su propia voluntad… Y aunque fuera un sueño, se sintió espectacularmente… mal.

¡No! Todo eso estaba mal… No debía pensar en su rey de esa forma, no tenía derecho a tener esa clase de sueños con él… Estaba avergonzado, pero no disgustado. Y era de entenderse, pero se sentía un miserable por no arrepentirse.

Salió de la cama, secándose el sudor con el reverso de la mano y comenzando a asomarse hacia el exterior. Todo parecía muy calmo, aún no había amanecido. El sonido del arrollo corriendo entre los rincones del reino lo llenó de la paz que necesitaba para continuar viviendo en esa pesadilla que no añoraba y disfrutar de los pequeños sueños que guardaba en el interior de su mente, en su lado más oscuro y menos recurrente. En aquel espacio donde al menos podía regodearse de situaciones que sabía que jamás pasarían, pero que le permitían degustar de aquello que tanto anhelaba y lo recompensaba siquiera un poco por tener que soportar en silencio todo lo que le sucedía por dentro…


	12. Chapter 12

Los primeros rayos del alba teñían el arroyo que caía y se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles que servían de techo del reino para poder invadir el lugar. Kherion los observaba bajar despreocupadamente hacia su rostro vigilante y sumido de concentración. La duda en cada rasgo de su rostro daba a entender que aún intentaba aclarar su mente.

Se sentía como un simple adolescente por no poder decidir qué debía hacer. Una parte de él le gritaba que corriese a todo lo que su cuerpo le diera y se alejara de ese reino para siempre. Otra parte, por el contrario, deseaba quedarse, pues ya no imaginaba su vida fuera de allí. La decisión que él no podía tomar en ese momento lo ponía en un gran aprieto, haciéndole doler las sienes de tanta presión.

Sus piernas ligeras lo llevaron a la cocina, queriendo detener por un momento el titubeo de su mente y encontrar algo de paz. Una vez dentro, una dulce jovencita lo esperaba dentro para entregarle la bandeja ya hecha. Allí, se sentó con el ánimo casi deshecho, preparado para comenzar el día. Tomó lo que había en su bandeja y prácticamente lo devoró, sin contemplaciones previas; sólo quería realizar su deber y encontrar un momento donde pudiera estar en paz. Al terminar su comida, la misma jovencita regresó para retirar sus vasijas vacías y entregarle la bandeja con el desayuno para el rey.

Al contemplarla allí, Kherion abrió grande los ojos color esmeralda brillantes. Jamás la había visto por los alrededores, estaba seguro de ello, pues no se le olvidaría ese ser tan lleno de gracia que contemplaba ahora. La muchacha, al verlo mirándola tan concentrado, se sonrojó levemente y se marchó a paso apresurado disculpándose antes de irse. El dulce sonido de su voz casi lo hipnotiza…

Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando entender por qué ella le había dado esa impresión. Podía hablar tranquilamente con los otros elfos del lugar, con los soldados y cocineros, con los otros sirvientes también. Pero con ella, no le había salido ni un simple "buen día". ¿Qué tanto le estaba sucediendo ahora?

Tomó la bandeja entre sus manos confundidas y partió hacia la recámara del rey. Completamente compenetrado por el rostro de la jovencita que acababa de conocer en la cocina, no se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó a la habitación hasta que se topó con la puerta real. Soltó un suspiro largo antes de golpear el madero, conteniendo sus nervios que comenzaban a palpitar fuertemente dentro de él.

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado, pero sabía que debía entrar de todas formas. Armándose de valor y tragando saliva, se adentró en el cuarto. Oscurecido aún, la habitación vislumbraba apenas el camino que tenía que recorrer hasta llegar a la mesita donde servía el desayuno antes de entregárselo a su rey. Estaba concentrando toda su atención en ello, por lo que, cuando oyó pasos detrás de él, se exaltó terriblemente.

Dándose la vuelta de repente, sus ojos asustados observaron al rey de pie y ya vestido con su túnica real rojiza allí. Kherion comenzó a preguntarse cómo había llegado él hasta ahí tan rápido, aunque la respuesta era que cuando entró ya no se encontraba en la cama y no lo había notado, lo cual sumaba más puntos a favor de su torpeza.

-Mi señor…- Dijo, apenas con un hilo de voz debido al sobresalto. – Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

El que le haya respondido lo conmocionó aún más. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le deseaba buenos días; aunque para él decir buenos días fuera sólo una rutina, para Kherion significaba mucho.

La mirada de Thranduil se posó sobre el rostro del joven elfo y éste sintió de sopetón que recibía de lleno un golpe de vergüenza. Sus mejillas debieron acalorarse, pues sentía la cara ardiendo. Para evitar que el otro notara eso, -aunque a estas alturas, de seguro ya lo había notado-, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y continuó preparando el desayuno.

Sirvió el contenido de la jarra y tomó aquella vasija entre sus manos, dispuesto a pasársela a su señor. Cuando se volvió, pudo darse cuenta de que éste ya estaba mucho más cerca suyo, a una altura en que sus brazos podían alcanzarlo si los extendía.

Al recordar el contenido de su sueño, otro nuevo soplo de vergüenza se posó en su rostro ya acalorado.

"Ya cálmate, no hay forma de que eso suceda", se recriminó internamente. No quería peder la compostura, no ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de comenzar las cosas con el pie derecho. Tenía que ser fuerte, él podría con esa presión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que lo veía… Él podría vencer el deseo si se empeñaba con que nada pasaba en realidad… Tan sólo… debía concentrarse en otra cosa…

El recuerdo de aquel dulce rostro que lo recibió en la cocina endulzó su boca, retorciéndola de ternura. No supo bien por qué, pero pensar en ella lo tranquilizó poco a poco, hasta que pudo despegar sus ojos entorpecidos del rey extenderle la vasija con el té para que se sirviera.

Repentinamente, al sentir que los dedos de Thranduil rozaban los suyos cuando tomaba la taza que él sostenía, volvió a perder la tranquilidad que reinó pocos segundos en su mente. Algo exaltado, alejó su propia mano rápidamente, intentando evitar el contacto, pues provocaba que se le erizara toda la piel, y eso no le gustaba.

Ante esto, el rey lo observó detenidamente, intentando, al parecer, estudiar aquella reacción. Kherion de pronto comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, como si las luces se le apagasen todas de un soplo sin avisarle; el impulso más rápido que tuvo fue hacer dos o tres pasos rápidos hacia atrás, pretendiendo sentirse seguro con eso.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pregunta en la boca de Thranduil se oyó desinteresada pero de alguna forma, también daba pista de que se lo vio venir, si es que eso era posible. No había forma alguna de que su señor previera esa situación, pero por otro lado, el joven elfo no podía descartarlo… Después de todo, había vivido demasiados años… Aunque era extraño pensar en que el mayor pudiera estar conciente de que su tacto lo debilitaría de aquella forma… Todo era tan confuso de repente…

-Sí… Es sólo que…- Intentó responder, perdiendo más fuerza con su sola habla.

-Deberías descansar por ahora-

Las últimas palabras de su señor resonaron en la habitación como un trueno inflexible. Al oír eso, Kherion volvió a dirigir su mirada confundida hacia Thranduil, quien lo veía con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo más, como si escondiese algo detrás de esas palabras que le dirigió antes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió del cuarto a tientas. Con cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro, se sentía morir mil veces. Poco a poco, mientras se fue alejado cada vez más, volvió a sentir la común liviandad en todo su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y su mente también. Ya un poco más descansado, se encontró vagando sin rumbo en uno de los puentes del enorme jardín, cuyos árboles de distintas tonalidades rodeaban su soledad.

Qué había pasado exactamente y a qué se debía, Kherion no lo sabía. No podía dar respuesta alguna a lo que aconteció allí dentro, pues si bien era conciente de que la presencia de Thranduil lo afectaba demasiado, jamás para llegar al punto de desmayarse… Algo inusualmente raro le estaba pasando ahora…

Decidido a ponerse en mejores condiciones para retomar su tarea habitual, volvió a entrar para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina. No supo bien por qué, pero sentía la curiosa necesidad de volver a ver a la jovencita de esta mañana. Su mente no parecía querer descansar hasta no verla de nuevo.

Caminando con ligereza, se encontró pronto entre las paredes conocidas de la cocina, donde los sirvientes designados se encargan de preparar todo tipo de aperitivos. Allí, su mirada extraviada viajó de lado a lado, hasta que nuevamente pudo encontrarla.

A un lado, en un rincón, se hallaba la menuda mujer que había cautivado su atención hacía unas pocas horas atrás. Ahí estaba, de pie, picando algún ingrediente con mucha agilidad en sus movimientos. La concentración que denotaba en su mirada magnificó al joven silvano, que no paraba de observarla, como hipnotizado de ella.

No entendía lo que pasaba, realmente que no. De un momento a otro, la aflicción que sentía por Thranduil se convierte en alivio cuando la tiene a ella en la mente… Todo era tan, tan confuso e inusual… Sí, sabía que era un chico raro, que se había enamorado de su rey, que por cierto, es demasiado hasta para él… Pero volver a enamorarse, y esta vez de una mujer… Ojalá que no fuera como lo estaba pensando, o de lo contrario, estaba más loco de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras discutía internamente sobre lo que le sucedía, la muchacha se giró en su dirección, y al notarlo allí, de pie tan torpemente, mirándola sin descanso, su primera reacción fue ruborizarse y correr hacia algún lugar donde no estuviera a la vista de aquel que la observaba tan descaradamente.

Kherion suspiró. No podía ser más dulce y gentil… Y él no podía dejar de ser un idiota. Sea a ella o a Thranduil, siempre debía poner en evidencia su interés por no poder dejar de mirar… De repente sólo quería arrancarse los ojos de las cuencas y servir un estofado con ellos… ¡Qué grandísimo tonto!

Queriendo disculparse por su torpe descuido hacia ella, la siguió detrás, encontrándosela de nuevo realizando quehaceres en la cocina, junto con otras cocineras allí presentes. La dulce joven no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que Kherion se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez, el pecho de él se apretujó con fuerza, como si sus pulmones fueran demasiado grandes para su tórax.

Inestable, volvió a tambalearse, entrando en una sintonía errónea muy similar a lo que le sucedió cuando estaba en la habitación real con Thranduil esa misma mañana. No entendía por qué se daba esa reacción tan repentinamente y tan seguido, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparlo.

La muchacha, al verlo tan pálido, le ordenó a una de las ayudantes que le trajeran agua, mientras que ella auxiliaba a Kherion para que se apoyarse sobre la pared, y así evitar el mareo. Después, ya sintiendo los alivios de poder repeler el malestar por unos minutos, el joven la observó de nuevo con quietud, intentando hallar respuestas en esos enormes ojos color café.

-Lo siento…- Comenzó a decir ella, bajando la mirada.

-¿P—por qué te disculpas? Debería ser yo quien- - Pero antes de terminar, ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Lo siento! Yo no quería…- Atinó a decir, mas al volver a posar sus ojos en él, algo de su determinación la abandonó, dejándola con una frase a medio decir y sin ningún valor para afrontarlo.

Corriendo graciosamente, se alejó de él en un minuto, dejando a un Kherion muy importunado con más dudas que respuestas, y sin entender del todo por qué se disculpaba…


	13. Chapter 13

Lleno de dudas, Kherion comenzó a salir de la cocina. Los hechos que habían ocurrido instantes atrás lo habían dejado pensando acerca de si no era una enfermedad mental lo que se aferró a él.

Porque si lo pensaba por mucho tiempo, no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sí, siempre fue inseguro, jamás perteneció a la clase de elfo que se siente confiado y cuyas habilidades opacan a los demás… Pero esto de verse envuelto con dos personas a la vez lo estaba volviendo loco. La cabeza se le partía de tanto pensar y pensar… ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

Aferrándose a su cordura, intentó explicarlo como una etapa que estaba atravesando. Sí, de seguro de eso se trataba. Una etapa de inmadurez donde su sexualidad estaba, de alguna forma, enredada, hecha un desorden… Algo dentro de él había despertado para hacer bullicio y por el momento, había logrado despistarlo, eso era todo, pensó.

Y sin embargo, no podía creer al cien por ciento esa teoría. Porque bien sabía él que si no hacía algo al respecto, no sólo perdería su reputación o algunos buenos amigos, sino también la vida… Estar inmiscuyéndose en la vida del Rey Elfo no era una buena idea, para nada. Y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se sentía menos recto y honesto. Cada vez más cosas latían dentro de él y se alborotaban de una forma extraordinaria, haciéndole pensar y sentir cosas diferentes, más desagradables y profundas que antes… Debía detener todo eso.

Pero, a su vez, eso no significaba que se tuviera que obsesionar con otra persona para intentar olvidar a la anterior. Él sabía muy bien que eso era inmoral y bajo, por eso mismo, no podía creer que ahora mismo comenzara a recrear sentimientos extraños por esta extraña sirvienta de la cocina de la cual no sabía ni su nombre. Además, tenía la certeza de que la primera vez que la vio, nada dentro suyo se había agitado. No fue después de unos minutos que logró sentir algo por ella… Todo era tan extraño.

Mientras analizaba la situación, su caminar lo llevó inconcientemente hacia los jardines, donde podría encontrar algo de paz para profundizar su análisis. Allí, apoyó sus espaldas endurecidas por la tensión en uno de los grandes árboles de hojas doradas y cerrando los ojos, soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Pasando un día de ocio?-

La voz serena llegó hacia él de repente, desordenando sus pensamientos completamente. Abriendo de sopetón los párpados, sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron de lleno con la imagen de Erundur, quien lo observaba con algo de curiosidad en los notables rasgos de su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le inquirió su amigo, acercándose un poco más.

-N—Nada, solo estaba… Tomando algo de aire- Respondió Kherion, con cierta duda en su todo de voz.

-¿No estás con el Rey? Últimamente te está dando demasiados días libres, ¿no crees?-

Silencio. En ese momento, el elfo más joven no supo qué contestar. La vergüenza lo invadió plenamente cuando notó lo que el otro le intentaba decir sin intenciones de herirlo. Lo que sucedía era que él no representa ninguna utilidad para su señor, ésa era la cuestión, la pura verdad. A estas alturas, todos en el reino se habían percatado de eso, hasta su buen amigo Erundur, quien no pasa gran parte de su tiempo dentro del Bosque Negro, sino custodiando las puertas.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso- Se auto-corrigió el otro, notando la creciente incomodidad de Kherion.

-No, está bien. En parte, tienes razón… Pero no puedo evitarlo; las cosas, irremediablemente, siempre me salen mal… - Dijo Kherion, hablando más consigo mismo.

En medio de su habla, el joven elfo silvano notó el calor eminente que se depositó sobre uno de sus hombros. Mirando hacia allí, notó la mano de su amigo posada, dándole un apretoncito de confianza y sonriéndole a la vez. En sus claros ojos, notó algo que no pudo descifrar, pero que claramente indicaba que algo no andaba bien… ¿Qué podría ser?

-Recuerda que todo puede mejorar, camarada. Sólo resta esperar…-

La frase carecía de sentido para Kherion, quien últimamente sólo había tenido rachas de mala suerte. Una muy larga racha de mala suerte, de hecho… Mas, sin embargo, quizás hubiera algo de verdad en aquellas palabras, y tal vez, cuando lograra atravesar esta larga racha desafortunada, las cosas le irían mejor… Realmente quería creer en eso.

-Y…- De nuevo, la voz de Erundur le quitó la concentración. - ¿Cómo te encuentras de salud?-

-¿De salud?- Inquirió Kherion. La pregunta había sido formulada con descuido, pero ante sus oídos agudos, le había sonado fuera de lugar y sin ningún tipo de fundamento.

Es decir… Los elfos por lo general gozan de buena salud, y aunque sus habilidades no eran de las mejores del reino, siempre había tenido buena salud… Entonces, ¿por qué el otro se empeñaría en preguntarle aquello? Sus grandes y luminosos ojos verdes se posaron en Erundur, atentos a algún gesto que delatara las intenciones reales de su compañero.

Ante eso, Erundur pareció haber captado su sospecha, pues sin perder ni un segundo, le quitó la mano del hombro y se la llevó a la nuca, tratando de disculparse por su atisbo de torpeza. Todo de repente le olía muy mal al joven elfo, pues su amigo siempre se había sabido sabio y de palabras justas… Que de un momento a otro actuara de esa manera tan sospechosamente descuidada le resultaba muy raro…

-No pienses mal de mí, compañero… Lo decía porque el otro día habías estado actuando muy desanimadamente, sólo era por eso… Ya sabes…-

Titubeo. Podía oírse claramente en su tono de voz. ¿Qué estaría ocultándole para que lo preocupara a tal punto de ponerse nervioso? Kherion ansiaba con toda su alma poder leer mentes en ese momento, para así revelar el misterioso comportamiento.

-No he estado muy bien, ya que lo mencionas- Respondió al fin. – He sufrido insólitos mareos en estos últimos dos días-

-¿Mareos? Eso sí es extraño…- Añadió Erundur, fijando su visión pensativa en Kherion.

-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo. No sé a qué se deben o por qué llegan a mí tan repentinamente, pero se viene dando demasiado seguido, tanto así que hasta he comenzado a temer por mi salud- Dijo, sin despegar la vista curiosa de su amigo, intentando leer sus gestos a fondo.

-Ah, no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada grave- Le respondió Erundur, volviendo a apretar su hombro descuidadamente. – Bueno, amigo, debo irme a hacer la guardia. Si continúas sintiendo esos mareos, deberías ir a verte con el médico. Habla conmigo ante cualquier cosa que te suceda, sabes que siempre estaré para ti-

Y tras decir aquello, se escabulló de su lado como un perro que ha mordido a un camarada por error. El sentimiento de culpa invadió todo su rostro cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, pero Kherion no supo decir bien por qué. A qué se debía, no podía saberlo…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/oo/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Una llovizna amena había comenzado a esparcirse dentro del reino, cayendo desprevenidamente entre las grietas que dejaban entrar los últimos rayos del sol.

Soltando un suspiro relativamente largo, Kherion se decidió a volver junto a su rey. Con una gran carga en el corazón, sentía el pecho pesado, como si algo dañino se sujetase a él y tirara hacia abajo, para hacerlo caer en la desesperación.

Hizo caso omiso de aquello, pues bien sabía él a qué se debía todo eso. Era la enfermedad creciendo en su mente y en su cuerpo, aquel sentimiento que logró desarrollar inconcientemente por Thranduil… Era eso lo que lo aquejaba más que nada, más que cualquier batalla en la que hubiese participado, o cualquier herida que hubiera recibido. Le dolía, lo lastimaba por dentro y por fuera, haciendo notoria su amargura, su desdicha por saber imposible todo lo que secretamente soñaba y se negaba a reconocer.

Sus dos pies se posaron sobre la entrada a la galería real, lugar por donde debía pasar primero antes de llegar adonde le habían indicado que su rey se encontraba. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a acercarse. Quería lucir calmado, relajado y agradecido porque su señor le haya otorgado tiempo libre para poder recuperarse. De verdad que quería hacerlo, agradecerle por mostrar aquella preocupación aparente por él, pero… Muy dentro de sí sabía la realidad, la verdadera razón por la cual Thranduil le había otorgado eso, y esto era porque quería deshacerse de él… Quería verse libre de él aunque fuera a costa de su dignidad, mostrándose preocupado por alguien a quien no le rinde importancia alguna.

Oh, qué tan pesada debió ser la carga que soportaba, pues apenas pudo encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para llegar hasta él. Su silueta altiva se dejó ver entre los desfiladeros de columnas talladas, con raíces adornando su rústico motivo.

Lo acompañó durante toda la tarde, hasta el comienzo de la noche. Su señor había estado muy ocupado siguiendo la preparación para un día festivo muy peculiar en el Bosque Negro. Dentro de poco, se le rendiría homenaje al anterior rey del reino, el honorable padre de Thranduil, ya que era el aniversario de su muerte.

Aunque había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado, el rey no volteó ni una sola vez para mirarlo, y eso no hizo más que desanimarlo por completo. Sí, se había estado comportando como un idiota este último tiempo, Kherion lo reconocía. Pero eso no le parecía razón suficiente para ignorarlo de dicha forma… ¿Qué tan miserable tenía que ser para que su rey estuviera conforme? "Oh, dulces ojos claros como el mar, qué crueles saben ser cuando lo quieren", suspiró internamente el joven elfo silvano.

Por la noche, la liberación de su deber le dio resurgimiento a una idea que venía planteándose desde la mitad de la tarde. Deseaba ir a verla, a ella, quien le había quitado el aliento aquel cercano día anterior. No sabía bien bajo cuál excusa sería, pero podía fingir tener hambre y todo se solucionaría, pensó.

Acercándose a la cocina, logró verla a través de las cortinas color perla que se cernían sobre las cocineras. Estaba concentradísima, por lo que pudo notar el elfo. Su largo cabello color avellana se encontraba trenzado para que no pudiera sufrir ningún accidente mientras cocinaba. Viéndola así, tan cándida e inocente como la luz del alba, Kherion no pudo reprimir su deseo de hablar con ella, al menos una sola vez.

Se asomó a la cocina, y cuando ésta lo observó allí, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, ofreciéndole al otro un motivo más para adorar su timidez.

Le manifestó su interés por probar alguna cosa que ella estuviera preparando, por lo que la muchacha, sin demorarse un minuto, lo llevó a una pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina y allí le sirvió la cena.

-¡Está delicioso!- Dijo el joven, relamiéndose los labios, degustando alegremente aquella sopa de calabaza que ella le ofreció. - ¿Lo preparaste tú?-

La jovencita no le respondió, permaneció en silencio durante largo rato, observando a la nada y apretujándose las manos. Kherion, bajando la cuchara y poniendo más atención a su expresión afligida, logró notar la misma culpa que había presente dentro de los ojos de su amigo esa misma mañana… Ella… ¿se sentía culpable? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó de repente, sin prestar contemplación alguna. - ¿A qué has venido?-

-¿Qué?- Tomado por sorpresa, Kherion no podía justificar el hecho de que se le hiciera aquella pregunta. - ¿A qué te refieres? Ya te dije que tenía hambre, eso es todo-

Los labios de ella temblaban, presas de algún extraño temor. Pero, ¿temor a qué? ¿A él? Todo esto se estaba volviendo una marea de situaciones confusas…

-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, me iré- Dijo Kherion entonces, poniéndose en pie con intenciones de alejarse. – Lamento haberte puesto incómoda-

Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera un paso, la voz de ella resonó en sus oídos.

\- ¡No, espera!- Exclamó, tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera. - ¡Lo siento…! ¡Soy yo quien lo lamenta!-

Kherion se volvió a verla, lleno de confusión. No entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo, a qué haría referencia con su lamento, pero por Eru que verla de aquella forma, cabizbaja y con los ojos afligidos, le había destruido el corazón.

También pudo notar cómo le temblaban las manos, y quién sabía si no era todo su cuerpo, -su pequeño cuerpo-, el que temblaba. No soportaba verla así, tan llena de sufrimiento, y aunque no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, la abrazó, intentando darle el soporte necesario para que dejara de lamentarse.

Cuando lo hizo, un leve tirón le paralizó el cuerpo, dejando inmóvil por un momento. La carga que sentía en el pecho aumentó su ritmo, haciéndole perder algo de equilibro. El mareo había vuelto con más intensidad, y perdiendo algo de fuerza, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No, no debes tocarme!- Dijo la muchacha, alejándose un par de pasos. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente siento todo esto!-

El mareo se había alivianado un poco, y recuperando a su mente de ese trance inexplicable de inestabilidad, elevó la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella, quien estaba a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa, al parecer.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices…- Le dijo él, intentando ponerse en pie.

-Espera… Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo-

Diciendo aquello, se marchó a paso ligero, para volver a los pocos segundos con un peculiar frasco pequeño entre sus manos agraciadas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió Kherion, deteniendo su vista fija en el líquido transparente que se hallaba dentro del recipiente.

-Esto… Esto es…-


	14. Chapter 14

Los ojos lacrimosos de la muchacha revelaban toda su pena. Su vergüenza interior salió a brote entre aquellas lágrimas retenidas y sus mejillas acaloradas. Los labios le temblaban ligeramente mientras intentaba preparar las palabras de su confesión.

-Es un brebaje…- Al fin respondió.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir algo para continuar. Para ella era demasiada vergüenza, para él, demasiado desconcierto.

Arrugando las cejas castañas de su frente, Kherion hizo un esfuerzo por llegar a alguna conclusión que la salvara de seguir confesándose de aquella forma que tanto la apenaba, mas sin embargo, no había forma de que pudiera lograrlo. No con la acotada información que se le presentó… Necesitaba una ayuda más específica para hacerlo…

-Es un brebaje especial…-

-¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Inquirió él, sin una pálida idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo para que le costara tanto decírselo.

-Está hecha con namoreira…- Respondió al fin, fijando sus enormes ojos en los suyos.

Namoreira… Había escuchado ese nombre antes. En las vastas regiones del mundo, la dichosa planta florecida era reconocida por su aroma dulce y la leyenda que pesa sobre ella. Sí, ahora recordaba con exactitud… Los aldeanos de distintas tierras aseguran que si se juntan flores frente a la luna de otoño y se las resguarda por un año entero en un cajón de madera, la planta seca, al ser machucada, da como resultado un brebaje que se utiliza con fines románticos. Dicen que si se lo dan de beber a una persona, ésta comenzará a cosechar sentimientos afines por la persona que se lo ofreció…

-Namo… reira…- Repitió él, completamente atónito. – Pero… ¿por qué?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, lo siento!- Comenzó a disculparse ella, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. – Yo no quería… No podía…-

Ahora, esto daba un giro que no se esperaba el muy desconcertado elfo, pero para su extraña alegría, empezaba a entender las cosas por primera vez.

El hecho de que se estuviera fijando en ella tan repentina e inexplicablemente. No estaba volviéndose un psicópata, -aunque eso aún estaba por verse-, sino que todo era a causa de la "hierba del amor". Era un salto inesperado, debía decirlo. Pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de haberlo descubierto a tiempo.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a enfrentarla. No estaba del todo molesto, pero por su honor, debía dejarle en claro que con cosas como esas no se jugaban.

-No soy un títere que puedes manipular- Le dijo de repente, aunque con un tono calmado para no asustarla demasiado. – Entenderás que no puedo corresponderte de la forma en que tú quieres-

-No… Lo siento mucho… Yo no quería…- Habló ella, entre profundos sollozos. – Yo no quería… Pero fue una orden directa… ¡Lo lamento con todo mi corazón, pero no hay forma en que hubiera podido refutar aquella orden!-

-¿Una orden? – Preguntó. De veras que esto se estaba poniendo demasiado turbio… - ¿De quién?-

Antes de decir ni una sola palabra, la muchacha miró hacia ambos lados rápidamente, y luego, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlos, tomó a Kherion del brazo y lo llevó hacia un rincón seguro de la vista de todos. Luego, volvió a verlo a los ojos, y fue allí que le dijo lo siguiente:

-Del rey. Fue una orden suya-

¡¿Del rey?! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Para qué propósito? Todas esas preguntas se le atoraron en la mente demás confundida. El joven elfo estaba demasiado aturdido para poder decir algo más. Con los ojos aún llenos de sorpresa, comenzó a alejarse de ella, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Por favor, perdóname…- Le insistió la jovencita, aún llena de pesar.

Pero él no le respondió, se encontraba profundamente preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. No estaba seguro de si estaba yendo o viniendo, sus pies se movían solos.

Caminando paso a paso, se fue directo hacia su habitación, intentando evadir a todo el mundo para no tener que dar explicaciones. Realmente, no se encontraba de humor para esas cuestiones.

Una vez allí, soltó su peso sobre el colchón, cayendo sentado y confundido. Con que namoreira… Al menos comprobó que los dichos eran ciertos, aunque también, por las malas, entendió que las precauciones de las que se hablaban, eran de igual forma correctas: Si la persona que bebe el brebaje ya se encuentra enamorada, su cuerpo intentará rechazar la pócima, dando como resultado mareos repentinos y otros malestares, sobre todo si es tocado por el creador del brebaje o por persona de la cual se está enamorado. El líquido, en ese instante, era como veneno corriendo por sus venas. Si no se asimilaba pronto al sentimiento que intentaban imponerle, terminaría muriendo…

Pero, ¿hubiera sido realmente capaz de olvidar lo que sentía por Thranduil y caer enamorado de ella? O, ¿qué le hubiera ocurrido si no era así? Probablemente, si insistía en continuar repeliéndola, en un par de días se encontraría muerto… Todo aquello era muy peligroso, habría que ser un sádico para preparar un plan de semejante magnitud en contra de alguien… Y sin embargo, su señor había sido capaz…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le haría algo así? ¿Qué ganaría con todo eso? Si la pócima daba resultado y él se enamoraba locamente de la muchacha, ¿en qué beneficiaría eso a su rey? No era como si sacara algún provecho de eso, ¿o sí?

¿O sí…? Continuó preguntándoselo en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que el alba tocó las praderas fuera de las murallas y su pensamiento se fundió como fuego en la piel de su vacío interior. Estaba mareado de tanto pensar, pero finalmente había encontrado una respuesta.

Intentaba manipularlo porque ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él…. Thranduil estaba conciente de que su ingenuo corazón latía ferozmente por su persona, e intentaba quitárselo de encima… Cuanta crueldad destilaba todo aquello, pero a fin de cuentas, no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo…

Si no se hubiera enamorado de quien no debía, nada de esto habría pasado. Era demás conciente de eso. Mas no podía no sentirse molesto. Estaba furioso… Tanto que casi podía gritárselo en la cara a su señor… Que no era ningún títere de trapo, ningún juguete con el que pudiera jugar.

Por su parte, Thranduil estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ver que se lleven a cabo en fecha y término. Pero con él, nada de lo que esperaba se hacía realidad. Era una completa decepción. Así que lo intentó por la forma difícil. Obligándolo… Kherion comprendía que se sintiera incómodo teniendo a un vasallo que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para generar en su interior un sentimiento mayor al de la debida lealtad. Entendía también el hecho de que se sintiera frustrado por no poder esperar que se superaran sus expectativas… Pero de ninguna manera apañaba lo que hizo… Eso no se lo perdonaría.

Si quería que se lo tomase en serio, debería actuar como el hombre que era y decírselo a la cara… Dejarle bien en claro lo que era: Una persona, con los derechos que todos los demás allí tienen, ni más ni menos. No por el hecho de que fuera su vasallo personal debía tratarlo como a un bulto que estorbaba todo el tiempo… Si no estaba satisfecho con su labor, entonces no debería haberle restituido su puesto.

No, hasta aquí llegaría. Poniéndose en pie, se dispuso a llegar hasta donde el rey. Los pasos apresurados y ligeros determinaban su carácter furioso. Estaba tan arrepentido de haberse quedado… Pero no había forma de poder echarse atrás. No, ahora sólo le quedaba intentar llegar a un acuerdo justo para ambos. No podía permitirle más de lo que abarbaba su labor de rey. No era su dueño.

La decisión lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto, hasta llegar finalmente a la habitación real. Allí, abrió la puerta repentinamente, sin molestarse en tocar antes. El resultado de eso fue la atención de Thranduil sobre él, que lo observaba curioso, expectante de verlo tan impaciente por entrar. Pero ni con toda la experiencia que poseía se esperaba lo que Kherion había venido a decirle…


	15. Chapter 15

Al escuchar el ruido del portazo, Thranduil, quien se hallaba de pie junto a su cama, acomodándose la túnica rojiza que acostumbraba llevar, se dio la vuelta repentinamente, extrañado ante la reacción del otro.

Lo miró curiosamente mientras Kherion permanecía quieto de tal manera que sus piernas parecían ser de un material frágil, que ante el primer movimiento se quebrarían. En sus ojos verdosos existía un brillo de enojo o molestia que el rey elfo no pudo dejar de notar. Ante la visión confusa, arrugó sus anchas cejas sobre el manto de su frente, intentando prever de qué se trataba todo esto.

Se miraron. Sus miradas se clavaban el uno en el otro de tal forma que crearon una rara conexión que hasta aquel entonces, ninguno de los dos sospechaba que tenían. Era casi una charla, una visual, donde ambos se regañaban el uno al otro por estar allí en ese momento.

Lo que Kherion intentaba descifrar era si muy en el fondo de su ser, Thranduil se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho. Más allá de haberlo tratado mal en algunas –varias- ocasiones, lo que intentó forzar con la pócima era completamente descabellado e insensible. El más joven entendía que su señor no era una persona egoísta que peca por desinterés, por lo que sabía que debía haber una respuesta lógica a todo eso, pero no podía encontrarla aún.

Los ojos de Thranduil repentinamente parecieron centellear entre el tumulto silencioso de sus miradas, y dando un paso seguro hacia él, se plantó firme, con la innegable elegancia que lo caracterizó siempre, y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?- Sus palabras no dudaron en salir ni por un instante. La seguridad en sí mismo era intachable. – Si no vas a decir nada, entonces hazte a un lado-

En aquel momento, toda la ira contenida de Kherion pareció explotar de sopetón. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía dentro desde hacía tiempo, aquello que le era inconfesable, un inaudito deseo sucio, todo eso que creía que moriría con él, salió de su mente, traspasando por completo su delgado cuerpo y aflorando por sus labios fruncidos.

Cuando Thranduil, con el mentón altivo, comenzó a caminar y llegó hasta su lado izquierdo, casi rozando su hombro, el joven elfo silvano sintió que la electricidad que recorría su existencia era demasiado para ser retenida por su racionalidad mental. Entonces, como primer impulso, sus brazos, en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido sostuvieron el antebrazo del rey elfo con un fervor avasallante.

Antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera tener tiempo de reaccionar, -sobre todo porque ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haberse esperado aquella reacción-, lo jaló, con una fuerza que desconocía tener dentro de sí, hacia un costado, haciendo que esa espalda tan masculinamente amplia se encontrara inevitablemente con la pared cercana; y una vez hecho esto, sin reparar en esos ojos confundidos que no paraban de juzgarlo, acercó su cuerpo al del elfo acorralado y lo besó sin pensarlo.

Las manos que Thranduil había interpuesto como acto-reflejo al verlo acercarse no habían sido lo suficientemente firmes para evitar el choque de sus labios, que ahora se hallaban unidos por una circunstancia que él definitivamente desconocía por completo. Sintió, además de eso, las palmas de su vasallo, tomándolo del rostro para que no pudiera desviarlo y cortar el contacto indeseado.

Con todas sus fuerzas, ambos se debatieron entre manotazos y agarres forzados. Thranduil intentaba desesperadamente alejarlo, lo más pronto posible, pero Kherion se mostraba demasiado obstinado para hacérselo fácil. Como si eso fuera poco, en uno de esos tirones que ambos se proporcionaban, el cuerpo del más joven se había adherido alevosamente al suyo, permitiéndole sentir cierto detalle que hubiera preferido no notar pero que ahora raspaba contra su pierna.

Al sentir aquello, pudo recuperarse bastante del shock en el que había entrado, revitalizándose lo suficiente para poner más empeño y empujar del todo a Kherion, apartándolo tanto como necesitaba para poder escabullirse de la pared que lo acorralaba.

Cuando logró hacerlo, dio pasos veloces en el lado contrario a donde se encontraba su vasallo, chocando su cadera inevitablemente contra una mesita decorativa que había en el lugar. El jarrón que se sostenía allí, entonces, cayó al suelo, sobresaltándolos a ambos por igual.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Atinó a decir Thranduil, con el rostro totalmente enfurecido. - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-

-¡Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más…!- Exclamó Kherion, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tanto uno como el otro estaba agitado, los corazones les latían llenos de adrenalina, y de algún que otro sentimiento que desconocían. Los ojos casi desorbitados de su señor le dieron a entender a Kherion que su reacción, en efecto, lo había tomado por demás desprevenido, y eso fue lo que más le molestó… Porque él sabe cuánto le gustaba a su rey tener el control; fuera de esa libre ventaja que siempre obtenía sobre los demás, se sentía frustrado, acechado… ¿temeroso?

-¡Basta! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!- Inquirió un muy enfurecido Thranduil, limpiándose la boca con el reverso de su mano derecha.

En ese instante, Kherion finalmente intentó ver con claridad, a través de él. El desconcierto de su señor era muy evidente, casi como si no supiera, como si no tuviera idea de lo que sentía por su persona todo ese tiempo.

¿Cómo podría no saberlo? ¿Acaso todas sus acciones habían pasado desapercibidas para él? ¿Era algo fácil de obviar? La expresión en el rostro de mármol del rey era de completa confusión, esperando a que se le revelara qué estaba pasando exactamente… Bueno, pensó Kherion, tal vez ya era hora de aceptarlo abiertamente y decirlo en voz alta, sin filtro alguno.

-Lo amo…- Las dos palabras salieron casi silbadas entre sus labios temblorosos. Recomponiéndose un poco, lo dijo, esta vez levantando la voz. - ¡Te amo, Thranduil!-

-¡Silencio!-

La exclamación del mayor se oyó incluso más alta que la suya. Efectivamente, su rey tenía más experiencia en dejarse escuchar e imponerse.

Lo veía incluso más confundido que antes, como si esas palabras, esa confesión era algo que quisiera borrar de la realidad, para siempre. Pero eso ya no le era posible, ahora sólo quedaba afrontarlo.

Kherion, por su parte, estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, no tenía miedo de decirlo, no esta vez. Cuando soltó aquellas palabras, sintió por primera vez que la opresión de su pecho se alivianó un poco, dejándolo fluir con más libertad. Era libre, comprendió. Sus sentimientos eran libres…

Mas la libertad donde ahora habitaba no era la misma en la que se hallaba Thranduil. En ese momento se veía como salido de otro universo, algo completamente fuera de su nivel, como debía ser. Y su mirar intranquilo, evaluándolo constantemente, lo llenó de amargura. Quería evitar que su señor se sintiera fuera de foco, quería ayudarle a recomponerse… Después de todo, había sido demasiado brusco.

Dio un paso hacia delante, y Thranduil dio repentinamente tres hacia atrás. No era que lo sorprendiera en realidad, pero Kherion no pudo dejar de sentirse enojado.

-Te amo- Repitió él, intentando llegar a la raíz del malestar del otro.

-¡Fuera de mi vista!- Vociferó el altivo Rey Elfo, con los nervios aún de punta. – ¡Estás totalmente desquiciado!-

-¿Le asusta?- Inquirió Kherion, y Thranduil no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse de la seguridad que mostraba aquel elfo ingenuo e inseguro que creía conocer. - ¿Le asusta que le diga que lo amo?-

-No me hagas reír… Milenios pasarán antes de que yo pueda temer de ti, mocoso ignorante- La ira dentro de su pecho comenzaba a mostrarse a estas alturas.

-Pero es verdad, le temes al amor. Lo he visto, ahora. En este preciso instante…- Respondió Kherion, manteniendo su posición. – Le temes a lo que no puedes controlar, a lo que no eres capaz de detener. A aquello que pueda apoderarse de ti y de tu razón-

Thranduil lo miraba con incredulidad, pero sólo los dioses sabían qué habrá estado pasando por su mente tras escuchar todo aquello. Una cosa era segura, aún estaba furioso; cada rasgo de su rostro lo expresaba y lo dejaba en claro.

-¡Vete! Fuera de mi vista- Ordenó, dándole la espalda. – Antes de que te mate-

El más joven soltó un suspiro, evidenciando su descontento. Thranduil jamás lo admitiría, pero aquel temblor en sus manos denotaba algo más que simple enojo… Algo muy grande estaba traspasando su ser, y Kherion no hacía más que preguntarse qué sería aquello.

Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos firmes, abrió la puerta y dio un paso fuera del cuarto, pero antes de cerrarla y dejar inmiscuido al rey consigo mismo, agregó:

-Podrá matarme, cuando quiera, en cualquier momento… Pero mi amor por usted jamás morirá-


	16. Chapter 16

El portazo concluyó el momento… Por ahora. Lo había dicho todo, lo había confesado todo. Todo aquello que su corazón resguardaba con recelo, había sido expuesto con una desnudez franca que no haría más que lastimarlo al final del camino, Kherion comprendió eso.

Sin embargo, una extraña sensación de vacío, un alegre vacío, se apoderó de él mientras caminaba a la luz tenue del sol que radiaba allá afuera, lejos de la espesura del bosque que lo rodeaba. Amaba su hogar, pero a veces la soledad que sentía allí dentro le resultaba insoportable, y de vez en cuando, -aunque muy a menudo últimamente-, deseaba salir corriendo, a través de los árboles, hasta dejar el bosque bien lejos, para jamás volver.

Era un atino de nostalgia, pensó. Algo que no podía controlar; porque al fin y al cabo, era un elfo silvano, un humilde elfo del bosque que viviría y moriría por su hogar, el Bosque Negro. Pero como no había nacido allí, algunas veces le resultaba imposible reprimir el sentimiento que estrujaba su corazón cuando recordaba a su madre, a su padre, y al pequeño bosque en el que nació, el cual se encontraba bastante lejos de ese lugar en el que ahora se hallaba.

Al ir caminando, se sentía más liviano que una pluma, si es que eso era posible. Se preguntó si acaso esa liviandad provenía de haber desnudado su alma al rey Thranduil… Debía ser. Sí, de seguro era eso, pues ya no sufría aquel estado de ahogamiento que lo aquejaba días anteriores, como cuando se sentía morir en la plenitud de su conciencia por alimentar esos deseos que creía tan fuera de lugar y tan inoportunos para alguien de su humilde linaje.

La realidad era que esos deseos inapropiados no eran tal porque vinieran de él, sino por estar dirigidos a alguien como Thranduil. En él radicaba todo su problema… Tan, tan problemático… Y tan, tan confundido. Cuando logró ver a través de sus ojos de diamante hacía instantes atrás, no pudo evitar notar ese desconcierto creciente en su ser, como la de un niño perdido en medio de la nada. Thranduil se sentía perdido y confundido, así al menos lo expresó su mirada.

Kherion se sintió bien con eso, al menos no era el único confundido aquí. Pero hubiera esperado algo más por la declaración… ¿Tal vez un golpe? Uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para recordarle lo que se sentía ser tocado por un ser amado, aunque ese roce no fuera ameno y viniera con furia. Bueno, no debía sentirse tan mal al respecto… El beso debió bastarle, y sin embargo, no lo era… Era un beso robado, un sacrilegio tomado de esos labios de mármol, carnosos y apetitosos, las rejas que encerraban a la bestia que el rey poseía en su interior.

¿Cómo se sentirá ser amado por ese hombre? El joven elfo silvano realmente quería saber… Ser besado, con su consentimiento, y acariciado por él. Sentir el latido de su corazón apresurado cuando lo estreche en un dulce abrazo, y también su voz masculina, temblando de emoción en sus oídos… ¿Cómo sería todo aquello? Llegado a ese punto, tal vez nunca lo descubra.

Todos esos pensamientos corrían por su mente, mientras sus pies inconcientemente lo llevaron hacia su estrecha habitación. Al notarse allí, sintió que se le oprimía el pecho; ya no quería dormir ahí, era demasiado solitario, y las paredes estaban demasiado cerca. Cada vez que se echaba sobre la cama, presentía como si las cuatro paredes se le cayeran encima de sopetón, tragándoselo de repente… Era un sentimiento desagradable, la verdad, y ya no quería soportarlo más. Así que permaneció de pie afuera de su propio cuarto, esperando a que alguien pudiera notar su moral baja.

Los demás elfos, sirvientes, soldados, gente del pueblo, pasaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno se paró a su lado, o siquiera se dio la vuelta. Parecía ser completamente invisible para ellos. En el fondo, no podía culparlos; no tenía intenciones de pertenecer allí, de todos modos. Jamás había sido un miembro real de la comunidad, y quizás nunca llegaría el momento de serlo, mucho menos ahora que se había atrevido a poner sus precarias manos sobre el rey… Se sonrió. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar no podía evitar sentirse algo tonto por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Pero por otra parte, lo volvería a hacer, no estaba arrepentido para nada, y eso era lo peor.

-Kherion-

La voz que lo llamó cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro de familiar de Erundur, quien lo miraba con desconcierto. No sabía qué expresión habrá tenido su cara para provocar ese gesto de preocupación en su amigo, pero raramente eso tampoco le importaba… ¿Se estaba insensibilizando?

-Tenemos que hablar. Sígueme- Le dijo Erundur, y comenzó a caminar.

Kherion lo siguió sin pretender interrogarlo antes de tiempo. La verdad era que tenía cosas que preguntarle, ya que sus actitudes de los últimos días habían sido muy sospechosas, y ahora sabía por qué. Él quizás estaba involucrado en ese complot de la pócima con namoreira que ideó Thranduil, o al menos así lo indicaban sus palabras, y ese extraño sentimiento de culpa que notó en sus ojos en su charla anterior.

Llegaron a un desfiladero de árboles donde nadie parecía querer estar. La visión de la humedad en las paredes y las raíces subiendo por ellas no era del todo grato para la vista; daba la impresión de ser un lugar abandonado o demasiado descuidado del reino. Era un buen lugar para comenzar una charla de ese tamaño, pensó el más joven.

-Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por todo- Comenzó diciendo Erundur, mirando al otro profundamente a los ojos. La sinceridad estaba reflejada en su mirada. – Hemos sido amigos durante todo este tiempo, y te he traicionado impunemente-

-Te refieres al asunto con la pócima y la chica cocinera, ¿no es así?- De nuevo, la seguridad estaba presente en los labios de Kherion.

-Sí, eso mismo… Mira, lamento todo eso… Sé que no es excusa válida, pero tienes que saber que lo hice para evitarte un mal mayor. Admito que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero fue siempre desde la lealtad de un amigo-

-¿Así que envenenar a tu amigo es parte de tu lealtad? ¿Estar de acuerdo con que se juegue con sus sentimientos es parte de esa lealtad también?- Indignación; eso era lo que sentía de pies a cabeza, en todo su cuerpo dolido. – En el fondo, no me sorprendió que viniera de parte de Thranduil, ya que conozco la frialdad con la que actúa a veces. Pero no lo esperaba de ti-

El joven elfo silvano observó a su amigo cruelmente, como quitándose toda la saña que habían injuriado contra él y se la hubiera arrojado a la cara. Por su parte, Erundur bajó la vista, no pudiendo contrarrestar semejante mirada sobre él. Dio un trago grande, suspiró profundamente antes de responder a las acusaciones:

-El… El rey Thranduil no sabe nada de eso, Kherion- Lo dijo. Finalmente soltaba la verdad que lo atormentaba. – Él no tuvo nada que ver en todo esto. Fue idea mía solamente-

-¿Qué?-

¿Acaso estaba tratando de desligar la culpa sobre el rey? ¿O es que sería verdad? Si era lo primero, era muy honorable de su parte, pero no hacía más que decepcionarlo del todo. Y si era lo segundo… No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso…

-Sí, fui yo. Todo esto fue idea mía… Yo fui quien contactó a la cocinera y le ordenó en nombre del rey que pusiera namoreira en tu comida-

Ahora los ojos de Kherion, aquellos ojos tan verdes y resplandecientes, estaban ceñidos en sorpresa. Una muy inquietante, por cierto. Había tantas preguntas dentro de esos ojos que ninguna podía salir sin toparse con otra menos certera que insistía en imponerse primero. Se atragantaban sus pensamientos dentro de su confundida cabeza, queriendo volverlo loco.

-P—pero… ¿por qué?-

Hubo un silencio extremadamente largo que inundó sus oídos resquebrajados de tantas inseguridades. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro, sin poder comunicarse lo que deseaban. Una barrera invisible existía entre los dos, y Kherion no había notado siquiera cuándo se había comenzado a elevar sobre ellos, dejándolos enfrentados como dos simples extraños.

-Por protegerte, amigo mío… Aunque te resulte difícil creerlo a estas alturas-

La sinceridad que se desprendía de su voz al vocalizar esas palabras era tal que Kherion tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para poder responderle, aunque se encontraba muy anonadado.

-¿Protegerme de qué?-

-De ti mismo. De lo que pesa sobre tus hombros desde el momento en que viniste al mundo, y en que firmaste tu sentencia al venir aquí-

Otro silencio de ultratumba volvió a reinar en el lugar. Kherion no entendía del todo aquellas palabras, pero una parte de él le hizo saber a qué se refería, o al menos tenía una leve sospecha.

-Al principio, no lo podía creer… No lo quería creer- Prosiguió Erundur, después de tomarse una pausa para pensar bien sus líneas. – Pero con el tiempo lo comprendí. Supe lo que rondaba por tu cabeza, eso que te acomplejaba, te llenaba de dudas sobre tu rendimiento, que te hacía menospreciarte- Bajó la mirada al decir aquello, como si a él también le pesara un sentimiento parecido sobre su espalda, como si sintiera algo más que mera empatía por su amigo, algo más fiel, algo más entero. – Y quise ayudarte a superarlo, a redimir tu amor hacia otro lado, hacia otra persona que supiera valorarlo de verdad, que no te hiciera sentir tan miserable… Sólo con esas intenciones actué como lo hice. Y sé que esto no cambiará el hecho de que te he traicionado, pero al menos ahora ya sabes por qué lo hice-

A partir de todo aquello, el joven elfo silvano no supo bien cómo sentirse en realidad. ¿Tendría que sentirse ofendido con su amigo, o debería perdonarlo? Todo le resultaba bastante confuso, pero había algo dentro de su nudo mental que sí sabía: Se había enfadado con Thranduil por algo en lo que él no había sido partícipe, y ese enojo lo llevó a confesársele, a besarlo mientras lo tomaba por sorpresa, a encararlo de frente… Y todo había sido parte de una confusión, un malentendido…

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debía sentirse?


	17. Chapter 17

Se quedó mudo por unos instantes, sumergido en la peor de las vergüenzas. No encontraba suficientes motivos para haber actuado como lo hizo, sin quedar ante su Rey como un simple degenerado que estaba impaciente por encontrarse con la muerte.

Y a todo esto, ¿qué pensaría ahora Thranduil de él? De por sí, no había mucho que estropear, pues sus expectativas para con él siempre fueron bajas, pero… Eso que hizo no sólo hacía posible que su relación empeore, sino que además había cometido prácticamente un delito al asaltarlo como lo había hecho.

\- Así que… ya lo sabes- Indagó Kherion, intentando saber qué tanto entendía su amigo de la situación apretada en que se hallaba.

\- Sí. Me llevó mi tiempo comprenderlo, porque al principio me resistía a la idea… Era como algo… antinatural, sin ofender-

Las mejillas del joven elfo silvano se tiñeron aún más al escuchar aquello, que era casi como una acusación en su contra.

-Pero no te estoy juzgando, amigo mío. Debes saber que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti- Habló Erundur, tomando algo de aire para poder continuar su discurso. Una vez que se encontró en condiciones para soltar la verdad y ayudar al otro a afrontarla juntos, dijo: - Pero el rey Thranduil no es lo mejor para ti… Eso creo yo que ya lo sabes-

Kherion soltó un profundo respiro. Por supuesto que ya lo sabía, siempre, desde el mismo momento en que comenzó todo esta tortura. Pero, ¿por qué era tan doloroso admitirlo? Si, después de todo, ya lo había aceptado… Aunque parecía que no al cien por ciento… Aún dolía.

-¿Estoy demente?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero por error, terminó diciéndolo en voz alta.

-No, no digas eso- Su amigo intentó apoyarlo. – Quizás estás algo confundido- - Mas fue interrumpido.

-No es ninguna confusión. Lo sé porque eso mismo pensé yo cuando comencé a sentir… esto. Pero ya no puedo controlarlo, es algo más fuerte que yo… Temo que me domine algún día… Por eso creo que estoy loco-

-Está bien, estás enamorado entonces-

Las palabras de Erundur, -Kherion no supo entender por qué-, le sonaban forzadas, como queriendo ocultar el dedo con el sol. Estaba más que claro que su amigo no apoyaba ese extraño sentimiento, y el más joven no lo culpaba por eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Por su parte, Erundur canalizó ese desencanto proveniente de esos expresivos ojos verdes hacia él, e, inhalando y exhalando lentamente un par de veces, sintió que ya era el momento de ser lo más sincero posible con el otro, abrirse de una vez y expiar las posibilidades para ayudarlo.

-Mira, no sé si está bien que yo sea el que te diga esto, pero… - Dudaba. No lo tenía en claro aún, pero el lazo de amistad que tenía con Kherion era algo demasiado valioso para él, y ya no quería seguir estropeándolo. – Como sabrás, yo llevo unos buenos pares de años en este reino, y he vivido y presenciado mucho más que tú, o incluso, que el mismísimo Thranduil… Siento que es mi deber decirte algo que creo, debes saber-

-… ¿Qué es?- Dijo Kherion, con un hilo de voz. Por un momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, lo cual no era un buen augurio.

-Una vez tu padre, el anterior vasallo real, vino a mí con cierta… incertidumbre- Calló. Debía ser cuidadoso ahora. Tomó aire, y volvió a hablar. – Él… se había enamorado de quien era rey en aquel entonces, el señor Oropher-

En ese momento, otro escalofrío volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del más joven, dejándolo expuesto al sentimiento de despojo que sintió al oír eso.

Su padre… su propio padre había estado enamorado del rey… Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Y por qué nunca supo nada al respecto?

Las respuestas eran evidentes; era obvio que algo como eso no era una experiencia enriquecedora que un buen padre pudiera contarle a sus hijos, pero aún así… Kherion había llegado a tal punto en que ya no sabía cómo debía sentirse ante todo eso.

-¿Estás… seguro?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Sí… No te lo diría de no ser así. Fue tu padre mismo, en persona, quien me confió ese secreto, pues ya no podía continuar con su vida de la forma en que estaba. Ese secreto le carcomía la vida, arruinaba sus expectativas y su moral, estaba haciéndolo pedazos-

El cuerpo de Kherion se recostó en una de las tantas columnas arraigadas que había en el lugar; sentía la necesidad de buscar un apoyo repentino, pues el peso de lo dicho era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Alguien que había sido motivo de inspiración para él, desde su mera niñez, ahora estaba al desnudo, mostrando otras facetas que nunca creyó posibles. No podía evitar imaginar lo que su padre había sentido, lo que hubiera pensado de sí mismo, esos sentimientos engorrosos machacándole la frente y el espíritu, justo como a él…

Era demasiado cruel el hecho de que todo ese tiempo tuvo que afrontar todo solo, tragarse sus sentimientos por miedo a lo que los demás pensarían de él, incluso su propio hijo, para mantener cierta reputación. Erundur había sido noble al respecto, guardando hasta ahora ese enorme peso con cautela. En ese momento, Kherion comprendió qué clase de persona era Erundur, y la valía que este tenía.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti, de tu honor- Se disculpó el más joven, avergonzado. – Te agradezco el haberme contado esto… Al menos sé que no soy el único loco de la familia-

Y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en su rostro. Era incómodo pensar en ello, no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente. Su padre no era menos digno por haberse enamorado de su rey, por lo que entonces él tampoco era menos hombre… Pero, aún con todo eso, el pesar de ese sentimiento extraño lo mantendría con la cabeza gacha por el resto de su vida, y pasarían años y años evitando entrar en su pasado, una vez que fuera mayor, tal como su padre había hecho… Era demasiado triste pensar en eso.

\- Descuida, amigo mío. Si te lo dije es para que comprendas que lo único que quería era tu bienestar. Pero ahora sé que es difícil tratar de curar sentimientos tan profundos como el tuyo, por no decir imposible-

Kherion mantuvo la vista abajo, pensando profundamente. De repente todo cobraba cierto sentido, ahora podía ver con claridad.

La razón por la que su padre dejó de un día para el otro el Bosque Verde, y recomenzó su vida en otro lugar, bastante alejado de allí. Todo, todo eso tenía una razón de ser… Aunque una muy insospechada, de hecho.

Aún así, reconoció que había cierto grado de valentía en él al no haber resignado su vida ante aquel amor no correspondido, y prosiguió conviviendo, afrontando la consecuencia de eso. Formó una familia, crió a su hijo de manera correcta, amó a su esposa incondicionalmente, aunque quizás no tanto como ella a él, pero al menos lo intentó. Siempre siguió intentando **curarse** de ese sentimiento, siempre queriendo ser el que una vez fue…

Imaginó que podía redimirse de su culpa criando a su hijo y preparándolo para que fuera el próximo vasallo real… Ah, pero qué mal le había salido el cálculo… Erundur tenía razón, había firmado una sentencia eterna en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el Bosque Negro.

Lo que había sentido su padre por Oropher, lo que sentía él ahora por Thranduil, era como una cadena interminable de sucesos bochornosos que escapaban de sus manos. No hubo principio, y quizás no habrá final… Kherion podía verlo, que amaría eternamente a Thranduil, a pesar de todos sus errores, de todos sus defectos, de aquella actitud inmanejable… Lo amaría eternamente.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar aquello. Era una verdad innegable a estas alturas, puesto que ya había probado todo lo que disponía dentro de sí para poder despojarse del sentimiento que afloraba en su mente, en su corazón y en su piel. Era como una hiedra inarrancable que acabaría perforando su alma si continuaba creciendo, pero inevitablemente, Kherion ya comprendía que no podía parar de regar aquel veneno con su propio afecto. Día tras día, se haría más y más grande, hasta llegar a un punto insoportable, y tampoco quería eso.

No tanto por sí mismo, sino por Thranduil. ¿Quién era él para imponerle sus sentimientos al rey, para exigir que lo amasen, que le retribuyan el amor? Por mucho que pensara que su cariño podría cambiar el interior de su señor positivamente, no podía pedirle eso, no podía intentar manejar su mente. Thranduil era quien era para él porque era _salvaje_ y de pensamiento feroz, jamás aceptaría ser obligado a amar, pues parte de su corazón estaba marchito desde hacía tiempo, desde que su esposa falleció…

Estaba amando a alguien marchito… ¿Eso lo marchitaría también? No halló respuesta para esa pregunta, pero algo dentro le ordenó que no insistiera si no quería salir herido.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy despacio. Después de lo que había hecho, y reflexionándolo en ese instante con quietud, supo que lo que le hizo a su señor esa mañana fue un error, estuvo mal. Fue demasiado brusco, y había desquitado su enojo con alguien que no tuvo nada que ver con el asunto de la namoreira… Tenía que intentar disculparse, aunque su cabeza terminara rodando por las escaleras del reino mucho antes de decir siquiera una palabra. Sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Ahora qué harás?- Le preguntó su amigo, quien seguía preocupado.

-Por lo pronto, buscaré enmendar mis errores. Luego…-

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras le resultaban dolorosas, y su espíritu encariñado no quería saber nada al respecto. Pero ya estaba fuera de discusión. Si se quedaba allí, no haría más que estorbar a su rey, y tarde o temprano volvería a ocasionarle alguna situación incómoda para ambos, por lo que la decisión era determinante: Una vez se disculpara como era debido, volvería a su hogar e intentaría rehacer su vida.


	18. Chapter 18

Caminó algo cabizbajo hasta su pequeña habitación, intentando hallar el coraje que le haría falta para volver a enfrentar a su señor. ¿Cómo podría volver a hablar con él después de lo sucedido? No tenía ni la más pálida esperanza de salir con vida de ésta, pero de todas formas, debía encontrar la forma.

Se adentró, disfrutando de las pocas horas que quizás le quedarían allí, en el Bosque Negro. Trató de recordar todas las noches en vela que pasó ahí dentro, rodeado de esas apretujadas cuatro paredes que supieron ser cómplices de sus más penosas esperanzas. Todo parecía ser tan lejano y tan cercano al mismo tiempo… ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo desde que se hallaba con ese indescriptible sentimiento? ¿Cuándo realmente había comenzado a sentir algo por Thranduil? Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose basta; quería dejar de pensar en él, tenía que dejar de hacerlo…

Se sentó en la cama, pero al poco tiempo se levantó. No. No contaba con tiempo para perder, si dejaba pasar más minutos todo sería peor… Debía actuar ya, ahora mismo.

Sin querer pensárselo demasiado, puesto que eso siempre lo llevaba a un juicio consigo mismo que parecía jamás acabar, partió, preparando algunas líneas para disculparse correctamente. Lo primordial sería que se lo dejase hablar, tenía que conseguir eso primero, antes que nada. Pero no sabía cómo lo iría a tomar Thranduil, aunque seguramente muy mal.

Dio pasos seguros, por más que por dentro estuviera temblando de la ansiedad y de recurrente temor a lo que se vendría. Valentía, eso requería, y debía hallarla lo antes posible. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando focalizar el momento exacto donde su padre decidió marcharse del Bosque Negro, tranquilo y seguro de su decisión. Así debía ser, así tenía que concentrarse, sin titubear esta vez. Tenía que saber llegar al corazón de su señor con sus palabras de perdón, y luego irse para siempre.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación real de nuevo. Allí estaba, de pie frente al tramo casi final, el que concluiría toda esta locura que era el amor que sentía por quien no debía ofrecer más que fidelidad y respeto. Su mente confundida le hacía dudar de tocar la puerta… ¿Debería hacerlo, o quizás sólo entrar de una buena vez? Daba igual, realmente, pues de todas formas, Thranduil ya se encontraría furioso, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Dio leves golpeteos al principio. Como nadie respondió, volvió a insistir, pero ahora ya un poco más fuerte, para provocar mayor sonido dentro. El resultado fue el mismo, por lo que se vio obligado a intentar abrir la puerta por sus propios medios. Tanteó la manija de la rústica puerta de madera tallada en forma de raíces decoradas con flores, con las manos sudadas por los nervios recurrentes que atacaban su ser.

Al inclinarla hacia abajo, el sonido hueco y elevado indicó que se iba abriendo lo que impedía su paso, dándole espacio suficiente para que pudiera entrar. Dejó que la puerta se deslizara totalmente para poder espiar antes el interior del cuarto.

En completa oscuridad, iluminada apenas por algunos rayos de tenue sol que se colaban desde las raíces del techo, la visión no alimentaba esperanzas de una grata conversación. Kherion recorrió el amplio lugar con sus expresivos ojos verdes de derecha a izquierda, esperando hallar allí a su rey. Sin embargo, éste no se encontraba ahí, extrañamente. ¿Había encontrado el humor necesario para salir? Sinceramente, él nunca creyó que tuviera los ánimos necesarios para poder cumplir con sus tareas como si fuera un día común y corriente… O… ¿era que en realidad la confesión y los actos suyos no tenían importancia?

Al pensar aquello, el joven elfo silvano no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor de lo que ya estaba. De repente una tristeza mayor abarcaba cada célula de su cuerpo, humedeciéndole los sinceros ojos, secándole la garganta. Enfocado como estaba en su triste sentimiento apenas pudo notar la presencia repentina de Thranduil allí, quien venía subiendo los escalones del cuarto de baño que se hallaba debajo. Kherion subió la vista de pronto, encontrándose con la de su señor, quien tampoco se había percatado de que el otro estaba presente. Cuando ambos se notaron ahí dentro, se quedaron inmersos en una sorpresa repentina que no los dejaba moverse, ni siquiera parpadear, expectantes uno del otro, esperando.

Los cabellos húmedos de Thranduil que caían en cascada a su alrededor, desprendiendo gotitas que caían al suelo de vez en cuando le permitieron entender a Kherion dónde se hallaba anteriormente y por qué no lo encontró apenas ingresó a la habitación.

Por su parte, la mirada de Thranduil cambió de un momento a otro, pasando de sorpresa a inquina. El joven elfo lo observó profundamente a los ojos. Esos orbes claros no podían mentirle, ni una sola vez. En ellos se reflejaba siempre de manera exacta qué era lo que pensaba su rey en ese instante, sin pretender otra cosa diferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La voz de Thranduil, imponente y enojada se dejó oír, provocándole un revuelco de emociones a Kherion, quien no podía despertar aún del lapso visual que mantenía con su señor. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, tan magnético y señorial allí, de pie… ¿Qué lo hacía ver cada mañana más y más brillante? ¿Bajo qué estrella había nacido para poder despertar tanta admiración?

Por su parte, Thranduil, sintiéndose acosado por aquella mirada insistente sobre él, arrugó aún más las cejas sobre su frente, demostrando su molestia, su enojo abarcativo, su desprecio inminente por las atenciones indebidas.

-No sé si realmente eres un pobre loco, o si has perdido el miedo- Comenzó a decir, entonces, cubriéndose de la visión del otro cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. – Eres más estúpido de lo que creía al atreverte a venir aquí y mirarme así, sin descaro ni conciencia alguna-

Fue en ese momento en que Kherion pudo reaccionar nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Perfecto, lo había hecho enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba… Sí era posible, entonces…

Aclarándose la garganta, pensó cada una de sus palabras antes de decirlas, repasándolas mentalmente mientras pudo con el poco tiempo que el presente le otorgaba… Debía poder lograr su cometido…

-Yo… ¡Discúlpeme!- Exclamó, bajando la cabeza en sinónimo de vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas, presas de la honestidad y la poca autoestima que siempre lo caracterizaron. - ¡He cometido un grave error, con todo lo que dije e hice…! No tenía derecho alguno a expresarme de aquella manera con usted… Le he fallado en todos las formas posibles… ¡Lo siento mucho!-

Silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera una reprimenda… Nada. Thranduil sólo lo observaba altivo desde su posición mientras él se moría de vergüenza. El silencio duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente el rey se decidió hablar.

-¿Así que ahora sólo te disculpas y ya?- La dureza con que lo dijo fue como una estaca en el medio de su corazón para el joven elfo silvano, quien se atrevió a levantar la vista, aún atónito de la dureza de su señor. – Vienes aquí, me confrontas, invades mi espacio personal descaradamente, te burlas de mí, y vuelves con una simple disculpa…-

-Señor, yo- - Mas fue interrumpido.

-Ahora se supone que debiera perdonar tales actos contra mí, y si no lo hago, saldrás de aquí diciendo lo cruel y frío que soy contigo, ¿no es así? Porque después de todo lo que han dicho de mí, eso se creerá fácilmente entre la multitud. Hasta quizás inventes algunos detalles, para parecer más miserable y penoso, para burlar mi nombre más de lo que ya lo has hecho…- Se detuvo en esa parte, como atragantado con su propio enojo. Kherion lo observaba profundamente, evidenciando que la situación lo hacía afectado más de lo que había pensado que podía hacerlo… Sorpresivamente. – Realmente me equivoqué contigo. Nunca debí haber cedido mi confianza a alguien como tú. No eres el inocente muchacho que muestras a los demás. Eres ruin y traicionero-

-Nunca fue mi intención traicionarlo, señor… Aunque cueste creerlo a estas alturas… Siempre traté de actuar correctamente con usted, aunque al final mi falta de seguridad arruinara las cosas siempre- Intentó proseguir Kherion, por más que la situación parecía estar fuera de su alcance ya. – Puedo jurarle por mi padre, por su honor y el de mi madre, que jamás he actuado de malicia o tratado de manchar su nombre… Siempre fui y seré sincero con lo que siento, porque ésa es mi forma de ser. Y eso era lo que estaba intentando comunicarle esta mañana, aunque lo hiciera de forma totalmente equivocada… Lo hice por los motivos erróneos, y ésa fue mi falta. Por eso me estoy disculpando ahora-

Las palabras le fluían de la boca, como pétalos arrancados a una flor por una fuerte ventisca. No hubo duda alguna, lo cual sorprendió a Thranduil, quien ya no lo miraba tan duramente. Lo estaba escuchando con un estado normal, aunque su enojo siguiera allí. Si las cosas iban a ese ritmo, al menos Kherion podría lograr disculparse enteramente, como lo había pensado.

-Pero no me disculpo por lo que siento- Continuó, y en ese momento las facciones de Thranduil se endurecieron de nuevo, pero no de enojo… No, había algo más debajo de esa mirada, algo que Kherion no pudo descifrar. – Quiero que sepa que lo que dije fue verdadero, y mis actos, aunque llevados en mal forma, fueron impulsados por un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo resguardo en mi interior-

-Basta. Ya vete-

La dureza volvía a hacerse presente en sus palabras, mas no así en su voz o en sus facciones. Estaba como aturdido, eso podía notarse con una simple mirada. Era como si le costara creer lo que oía, como si aquello le tocara un punto demasiado herido para poder soportarlo.

Claro… Kherion vio claramente esta vez, eso que su señor intentaba ocultar de todo el mundo, estaba plasmado a puño y letra, dibujado en cada rasgo del rostro de Thranduil: el temor a ser amado…

Aquella vez en que se lo gritó a la cara, cuando le dijo que le temía al amor, no lo había pensado demasiado, lo había dicho por decir. Pero ahora que podía conocer ese rasgo oculto, entendía por qué se resistía a la idea de esa confesión. Más allá de la incomodidad de ser amado por quien no se debe, y del desastroso caso de que ambos son hombres, más allá de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que Thranduil tiene un gusto amargo aún en cuanto al amor se refiere…

En ese momento sintió unas desesperadas ganas de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, juntar sus partes quebradas de nuevo y volver a hacerlo uno, intacto, sanado. Cuánto dolor había soportado aquel señor elfo ante él y aún así se mantenía en pie, altivo y noble… La dureza en su mirada no era más que una excusa para que nadie se le acercara.

Dio un paso rápido hacia delante, pero luego se detuvo. En el preciso momento en que Thranduil se percató de que se había adelantado, velozmente dio dos pasos hacia atrás, más atento. Lo desafió con la mirada, como si quisiera asesinarlo ya mismo. Era más una advertencia que una amenaza, Kherion comprendió.

-Estoy deseando que intentes hacer algo imprudente de nuevo y así tener un motivo válido para poner fin a tu locura…- Le dijo cruelmente, sin despegar aquella seria y dura mirada de él. – No tientes más a tu suerte y vete-

Kherion volvió a excusarse. Se había dejado llevar, otra vez… Últimamente eso le ocurría muy seguido. Tal vez se debía al hecho de estar tanto tiempo tragándose lo que sentía…

-Me disculpo por todo lo que le he causado, mi señor- Habló entonces, bajando la vista y dando varios pasos hacia atrás, para que el otro viera que no iría en contra de sus deseos nunca más. – Debo decirle que me iré del Bosque Negro. Ya no me volverá a ver… Creo que será lo mejor para ambos-

Se dio la vuelta, con los hombros gachos por el sufrimiento interno que le causaba lo que acababa de decir. No estaba preparado para marcharse, pero debía hacerlo. Por su bien y el de todos, tenía que irse para siempre.

Dio los pasos justos hacia la salida, y en el momento en que puso la mano sobre la puerta, antes de que hiciera un ademán para abrirla, oyó la voz certera de Thranduil, que le decía:

-Tú no te irás a ninguna parte. Te prohíbo que lo hagas-


	19. Chapter 19

Quieto. Se quedó como petrificado luego de oír eso. No sabía si su mente le había jugado una mala broma o si en verdad oyó lo que oyó…

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, como esperando que después de hacerlo, una ilusión se desvanezca repentinamente y viera por fin la realidad, pues no consideraba el hecho de que eso no fuera más que fantasía. Pero no, todo permaneció tal y como estaba, con un Thranduil algo inquieto mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, y todo lo demás rodeándolos, siendo testigos mudos de los hechos que habían ocurrido anteriormente allí, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-¿C—cómo dijo?- La voz le temblaba ligeramente, inseguro y desconfiado. Jamás creyó que oiría decir eso a su señor, pero aparentemente, todo había sido cierto.

-Te ordeno que te quedes-

Lo volvió a decir, ahora un poco más directo y ya no tan intranquilo como antes. Antes de haber formulado las palabras, tuvo que componer su pecho un par de veces. Se sentía extraño todo aquello, como forzado. Kherion podía notar que el rey estaba intranquilo, y no alcanzaba a comprender a qué iba todo eso, qué quería lograr exactamente, por lo que no pudo ayudarse a salir del momento infrecuente con mucha facilidad.

-Me temo que no lo entiendo, mi señor…- Se sinceró.

-Eres el vasallo del rey- Comenzó a decir Thranduil, desviando la mirada por un momento hacia uno de sus lados, y luego volviéndola a enfocar hacia Kherion, mostrándose un poco más frío, como de costumbre. – No puedes irte cuando te plazca ni abandonar tu puesto así como así. Creo que nunca entendiste eso, ¿verdad?-

Anonadado por la aparente "excusa" que debía servirle para poder quedarse sin que los demás hablaran a sus espaldas, el joven elfo silvano no supo bien cómo contrarrestar el argumento. Mas debía insistir, sabía muy bien que las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes, no podría fingir que todo andaba bien y que era solamente un sirviente más de su rey, porque sería el ser más hipócrita del mundo entero. No. No podía hacer eso.

-Mi señor, yo… Usted sabe que no puedo quedarme- Intentó discutir con lo que tenía en ese momento, sin pretender ser obstinado al respecto. – No puedo simplemente fingir que nada sucedió después de lo que ha ocurrido…-

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido?-

Thranduil lo dijo con tal seguridad que hizo confundir a Kherion por completo. Por la severidad de su mirada y la confianza de sus palabras, cualquiera hubiera deducido que nada había pasado realmente, que todo continuaba igual que antes. ¿Qué era lo que quería de él?, pensaba un muy atormentado joven elfo.

-Si yo puedo olvidarlo, entonces tú también podrás. Esto no debe trascender, hay que tomarlo como lo que realmente fue: una simple confusión. Nada más que eso- Aseguró el rey elfo.

-¿Olvidarlo?... ¿Una "simple confusión"? ¿Acaso está jugando conmigo?- Indignación. De repente sentía una profunda indignación por todo lo que su rey estaba haciéndole pasar. Era como si se lo tomara a broma, como si todo lo que él sentía no eran más que pequeñas e inocentes bromas para él, y eso no tuvo cabida alguna en el corazón de Kherion. - ¿Cree que porque soy joven no puedo ser tomado en serio? ¿Que mis sentimientos no trascenderán porque no he vivido lo suficiente? ¿Eso cree?- Inquirió, subiendo el tono de voz a medida que continuaba hablando.

-No. Creo que tus sentimientos no trascenderán, no porque seas joven, sino porque solamente estás confundido. Eso que sientes es una simple confusión, no es amor. No puedes amarme porque no me conoces; ya nadie en el mundo podrá amarme, porque no tengo nada más que entregar-

Kherion bajó los hombros. No entendía por qué, pero de repente todos sus sentimientos le dolían en el pecho, estrujando su pobre corazón en una amalgama de cosas que no comprendía. De momento sólo le quedó observar a su rey, allí, de pie, quien se veía raramente vacío, como si lo que hubiera dicho también lo había estrujado a él.

-Tal vez creas que te tomo a la ligera, pero reconozco tu valentía- Lo sentenciado ahora sí que lo desubicaba totalmente, pues no esperaba reconocimiento alguno a estas alturas… - Tengo muchos años más que tú, y muchas vivencias así como también más experiencia. Créeme cuando te digo que me he confundido algunas veces, pero he amado una sola vez-

Eso no era justo, pensó Kherion. Le estaba quitando la chance antes de que pudiera siquiera explicarle o darle una oportunidad de demostrar que lo que sentía era genuino, tan genuino como lo que él había sentido. Su amor también contaba, aunque quizás sea cierto que era ingenuo e inexperto, pero era genuino de todas formas. Eso podía asegurarlo. Y el hecho de que no se le otorgara una oportunidad lo enojaba bastante.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiere que me quede si para usted no soy más que un niño tonto que confunde el enamoramiento fugaz con el amor? ¿Por qué insiste en que me quede?-

-Porque a pesar de tu estupidez, eres leal. Y un vasallo de tamaña lealtad no es posible encontrarlo tan fácil. No dentro de un reino que desconfía de su rey, que piensa mal de él, que confunde la frialdad con la falta de juicio-

El joven elfo no podía creerlo, se negaba a creer que Thranduil quisiera que se quedase por un motivo tan egoísta como ese… Pero lo dijo. Debía ser verdad. ¿O acaso habría algo más? ¿Sería su señor tan calculador como para poder olvidar las ofensas hechas en su contra por una singular lealtad? ¿Su orgullo no valía más que su buen juicio? Kherion estaba cada vez más pensativo al respecto. Pero por mucho que se lo pidiera, no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento, mi señor. No es por usted que no puedo quedarme… Es por mí- Recalcó, entonces. – No puedo vivir con la hipocresía de saber que usted fingirá que nada pasó y que por ende yo debería hacer lo mismo. Me toma demasiado a la ligera si cree que soy tan dócil como para quedarme, evadiendo lo que siento sólo porque usted así lo ordena-

Al decir aquello, no sólo sorprendió a Thranduil sino que también a sí mismo. No se creía capaz de decirlo en esas palabras, con esas dobles intenciones. Pero realmente, descubrió que era así. Tal cual lo dijo, sin pelos en la lengua. Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Thranduil, su boca no podía dejar de justificarse.

-Amarlo como lo amo es anhelarlo incondicionalmente. Aún si no tiene nada para entregar, aún si se siente vacío a mi lado… Seré capaz de comprender que usted no me anhela de la misma forma, pero aún con eso, mis esperanzas siempre crecerán en mi pecho. Y cuando se está destinado a verlo todos los días, a permanecer cerca suyo pase lo que pase, no habrá más que dolor para mí. Día tras día, aquí dentro, manteniéndome cerca pero sin poder hacer nada para romper con la brecha que nos separa, iré muriendo poco a poco hasta apagarme como una llama consumida… ¿Entiende eso?-

Al ir hablando, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus orbes verdes sin poder parar. Estaba tan sensible la herida dentro de su corazón que ahora dolía inconmensurablemente. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía enfadarse con Thranduil por empujarlo a sincerarse de ese modo… Su vida era un fiasco, un bochorno ambulante.

-Por eso debo marcharme. No porque yo lo quiera, sino porque debo hacerlo- Concluyó, secándose las lágrimas con los puños temblorosos. – Por mí y por usted, debo hacerlo-

Thranduil, al oír aquello, torció la boca, quizás en gesto de desagrado, quizás por incomodidad, Kherion nunca supo por qué. Pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que el joven elfo jamás había visto en él. Era como si quisiera comunicarle algo, pero era incapaz de comprender qué… Así que esperó hasta que el otro hablase.

-Ya que te sinceraste conmigo de tal forma… Siento que es justo que yo haga lo mismo- Comenzó a decir su señor, denotando que se sentía extraño, pues siempre evitaba sincerarse con los demás. – Yo siento que te necesito… No sé por qué, ni para qué… Pero te necesito, aunque sólo estés allí parado mirándome con cara de tonto todo el día-

El corazón de Kherion se sentía explotar al escuchar lo dicho, totalmente anonadado por la sinceridad puesta en el momento. El rostro de Thranduil casi se había desfigurado por la incomodidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así, se veía como un dios nacido de las profundas raíces del bosque, con todos los atributos necesarios para ser una persona destacable e inolvidable.

Pero, ¿a qué estaba jugando ahora mismo? ¿Por qué le decía que lo necesitaba, así tan de repente? Kherion desconfiaba de la veracidad de ese discurso, que ciertamente, le apuñalaba el corazón de esperanza viva latente en su interior.

De pronto pensó en el reino, y en lo que pasaría si Thranduil cambiaba de parecer y aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia él… ¿Qué dirían a sus espaldas? ¿Qué pensarían de él? De por sí tenían malas opiniones, y un amor entre hombres solamente empeoraría su reputación… Su intachable renombre…Arruinaría su vida por completo, y lo que era peor, cabía la posibilidad de perder a su hijo por tales injurias en su contra.

No, el joven elfo comprendió en tan sólo unos segundos que ni el reino ni el mundo entero tenía un lugar hecho para ambos, en esa extraña relación que con tanto esmero buscaba crear. Ahora no eran más que lazos unidos por el deber, pero si llegaba a correr la suerte de que fueran algo más que eso… Si Thranduil aceptaba o cedía finalmente su corazón… ¿Sería capaz de soportar el sufrimiento por la "honra" perdida ante su pueblo? ¿Aceptaría perder el cariño de Legolas, su único hijo y su ser más preciado? Kherion entendía hasta qué punto su amor podría cambiar la vida de su rey, con tan sólo pensárselo un poco, pero en profundidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y ahora, de pie frente a su señor, todas sus dudas estaban saldadas, y el regocijo de la esperanza se marchitó en el frío deber, en lo que tenía que hacer, no en lo que quería. Porque así seguramente lo había pensado su padre también, el día en que prefirió marcharse para siempre del Bosque Negro, para nunca más regresar. Además de ser un lugar de escarmientos para su sentimiento, sabía que ponía en riesgo la estabilidad de su rey, y todo fiel vasallo debe prevenir la caída de un gran señor, como lo había sido el padre de Thranduil, y como actualmente lo era éste.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda por primera y última vez a la petición del ser de sus agonías, y abriendo la puerta, no justificó su accionar, ni tampoco buscó que el otro comprendiera que lo que hacía era más necesario que esto tan raro que tenían, que era su deber jurar el bienestar de su rey, por el bien suyo y de todos.

Comenzó a dar el primer paso hacia afuera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la cruel despedida que estaba dándole a un muy desentonado Thranduil, quien lo observaba irse con la mirada estrecha por el enojo.

-Así que ésta es tu forma de actuar… Me dices que me amas y te vas-

La duda casi lo carcome de nuevo, pero Kherion prefirió esquivarla lo más que pudo por el momento. Una vez fuera de aquel lugar, tendría demasiado tiempo consigo mismo como para poder reflexionar. Ya no debía titubear más, porque cada paso que daba era decisivo, no podía fallar.

Girando la cabeza levemente, permitió que el otro viera el sufrimiento de sus ojos verdes cristalinos, que no estaban conformes con lo que hacía, pero que aceptaba la fuerza mayor que su honor de vasallo le imponía.

-No lo amo, sólo estoy confundido…-

Le dijo, y se marchó.


	20. Chapter 20

Le sudaban las palmas de tal forma que casi se le resbala la manija de la puerta que sostenía. Cuando el portazo sonó detrás de sus espaldas, supo que se encontraba lejos del sujeto que se había llevado su corazón… Totalmente en vano, pues no estaban destinados a amarse el uno al otro, no sin herir a los demás en el proceso.

Caminó recto por el sendero que tantas veces atravesó en momentos de dudas, hasta llegar a su pequeña habitación nuevamente. Durante el largo recorrido, se encontró con caras conocidas de desconocidos que alternativamente se iban cruzando por su camino, sin siquiera importarles el motivo de su cara afligida. Nadie lo detuvo para preguntarle cómo se sentía o qué se traía consigo. El mal que le pesaba era solamente suyo, y ya no podía seguir lidiando con algo así. Se había rendido, finalmente.

Una vez en su diminuto lugar, se permitió recoger algunas de sus pocas pertenencias. No llevaría mucho consigo, pues el camino que debía recorrer le era desconocido, y no sabría cuánto aguantaría llevando demasiada carga. Lo más seguro era que intentara regresar al sitio donde se había criado, pero jamás aceptaría ver la cara de decepción de sus padres al verlo volver sin honor alguno y enamorado de alguien fuera de su alcance, y de otro hombre, como si lo primero no fuera suficientemente vergonzante.

En una pequeña bolsa cargó algo de sus ropas, nada más. Luego, pensó que sería mejor pasar por la cocina y encontrar algo de comida que pudiera llevar por si acaso, pues el camino debería ser largo. Sostuvo con manos temblorosas sus dagas y se prendió a la espalda el carcaj lleno de flechas y sostuvo su arco con una falsa seguridad en la mano derecha.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, deseando profundamente no hallar más problemas en el recorrido, ya que todo el mundo ahora lo miraba extraño, curiosos de que estuviera llevando sus pertenencias, previendo su próxima partida. Mas ni así alguien lo detuvo para preguntar por qué se iba, cuál era el motivo que lo empujaba a dejar su hogar de un día para el otro, tan abruptamente. A nadie parecía realmente importarle, lo cual lo entristeció de manera profunda, arraigando con una innecesaria soledad a su corazón partido.

Estaba ahora en la cocina, observando qué podría tomar de aquel lugar que no ocupara demasiado lugar en su bolso. Sin duda, algo de pan y agua sería lo único que podría llevarse para que los demás no se quejaran de su accionar, así que tomó un poco de ambos y los guardó con sus cosas. Mientras estaba en eso, sintió un agarre en su manga izquierda que lo tiraba ligeramente para que se voltee. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose el rostro semi-lloroso de la cocinera con la que había tenido el asunto anterior, sobre la namoreira… No supo bien por qué, pero verla tan afligida le resultó extraño y a la vez, lo confortó de alguna forma… Al menos alguien más además de sus dos buenos amigos sentiría su partida.

-Por favor, quédate…-

Le susurró, mientras una lágrima se le resbalaba de los párpados llenos de dulzura. Nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado por el hecho de que él se fuera, ni siquiera a su madre, pero tampoco podía entender a qué se debía. O mejor dicho, no quería saberlo, porque eso sólo lo lastimaría aún más.

-Lo siento-

Respondió él, deshaciéndose del agarre y comenzando a irse de allí. No había forma alguna de que se fuera sin herir a los demás, esto debía ser sin duda una especie de maldición que se aferraba a él tan fuerte como para esparcir su mal a todos los que lo rodeaban.

De nuevo, y esta vez con mayor fuerza, las manos de la dama se le prendieron a los ropajes, con desespero. Kherion, con ese simple acto, entendió qué tan triste estaba ella y qué tanto ansiaba su estadía. Pero, ¿cómo se lo daba a entender? ¿Qué podría decirle para que comprendiera que no podía quedarse? ¿La verdad, tal vez?

-¿Por qué te estás marchando?- Le dijo la muchacha, secando sus lágrimas con el puño de su vestido largo. - ¿Por qué tienes que irte así?-

-No lo hagas más difícil para mí de lo que ya es…- Kherion sintió que las palabras raspaban en su garganta como la espesa sal del sentimiento que hiere a su corazón, afectando pronto a todo su cuerpo.

-¡Pero si no quieres irte! Puedo verlo en tus ojos… Quédate-

"Ojalá fuera así de fácil…", pensó él, dándole la espalda.

-Tienes razón, no quiero hacerlo. Pero es mi deber, es lo que tengo que hacer, sin importar si quiero o no…- Intentó justificar, aunque con la torpeza en su diálogo tan habitual como siempre.

Sabía que ella no se resignaría con tan sólo eso… Debía darle motivos para que la decepción la embargara de tal forma que lo dejara marchar. Tenía que contarle la verdad, sincerarse de la misma forma en que ella se estaba sincerando.

-Yo… me he enamorado de la persona equivocada- Comenzó a decir, volteando su cabeza para verla mientras hablaba. – Este sentimiento no sólo me afecta a mí, sino que derrumbará todo lo que él añora, todo lo que ha logrado construir a lo largo de su vida…-

-¿Él?- Atinó a preguntar la muchacha, confundida.

-Sí… He caminado por un sendero resbaladizo últimamente. Y si no me voy ahora que todavía puedo, jamás lo haré. Y el resultado que pueda traer esto será devastador tanto para mí como para el ser que he amado durante tanto tiempo…- Sintió que se le volvió a encoger el corazón mientras decía aquello, pues el dolor era aún muy profundo. Fue como remover un puñal en la herida hecha en el pecho, así de doloroso le resultó. – No te pido que lo entiendas. Sólo te pido que me dejes ir-

Con las manos titubeantes, la mujer lo soltó, y el peso de la confusión se observó en sus ojos brillantes. Kherion no pudo sostenerle la mirada durante más minutos, por lo que bajó la vista, avergonzado.

Sería totalmente decepcionante para ella, y la avergonzaría también, quizás tanto como a él; pero debía saberlo, pues estaría enamorada de una ilusión errónea, una imagen borrosa que no era él en absoluto. Así, estarían a mano. Ambos eran sinceros el uno con el otro.

Dolería, tal vez, tanto como a él le dolió darse cuenta que se había enamorado del rey Thranduil, alguien de ese porte y de ese destino inalcanzable, totalmente alejado de sus manos y sus propósitos. Ardería en su pecho el sentimiento inagotable que se derrocha día tras día en ilusiones infundadas, desesperanza que no se hace presente con el rechazo del otro, y terminaría quemándose a sí misma, como a él le sucedió. Pero confiaba en que el tiempo que pasara la ayudaría a afrontar ese cariño, aunque no depositaba tantas esperanzas para sí mismo.

Se apresuró a la salida, a la brecha final, llevándose junto a él todas las decepciones de un enamorado recurrente y las heridas a flor de piel. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba si los demás podían notar la sangre que desprendía su corazón, con cada paso que daba para alejarse del Bosque Negro. También se preguntó si tal sufrimiento se debía al hecho de estar abandonando su hogar, o si era por Thranduil que digería tanta dolencia.

Iba pasando por un puente, el recorrido anterior a la despedida definitiva, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando por obra de alguna divinidad, subió la mirada hacia la derecha, y lo vio. De pie allí, en el balcón tan específico donde casi siempre se encontraba cuando necesitaba pensar en las cosas que agobiaban su mente fresca. Thranduil lo observaba irse con sus ojos acusadores desde el otro lado del salón.

Tan sólo verlo le bastó para clavarse al piso, incapaz de moverse un centímetro más. Su voluntad le decía que continuara, pero su corazón era demasiado pesado para continuar su paso.

En los ojos de Thranduil, tan celestes como el cielo que afloraba allí afuera, esperando por él, notó algo que jamás pensó encontrar en su señor. La afligida mirada acusatoria flechaba su decisión de irse, impidiéndole hacerlo sin remordimiento. Kherion era como el villano de la historia ante esa visión clara, esa dureza tan característica de Thranduil.

Se sentía perdido en un mar de emociones tan grande que lo llevaba de regreso hacia su amado, hacia aquel ser digno de reverenciar. Insignificante y aturdido, así era como se sentía. Pero hizo un esfuerzo; recordó que esto no era por su propio bien, era más por el bien de su señor, porque sin él estaría mejor, aunque hubiera preferido marcharse antes de haberlo confundido de tal forma.

Thranduil le había confiado su sinceridad, y le había dicho que lo necesitaba a su lado, aunque jamás podría corresponderlo de la misma forma. Era un apego que Kherion aún no entendía, ni pretendía involucrar a su ya difícil situación. Todo moriría aquí, eso era lo que creyó cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hacia la salida del Bosque, hacia un destino que desconocía totalmente.

Los guardias se pusieron en su camino, mirando al rey altivo en aquel balcón, y éste, algo pensativo, con el mentón endurecido por un enojo creciente, hizo ademán para que le permitieran pasar.

Una vez fuera, las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás, dejándolo desolado y sin hogar ante el mundo que lo veía por primera vez. Estaba completamente solo, enamorado y solo, con un amor latente aún intacto en su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer con él? ¿Tendría que intentar sobrellevarlo, o irlo digiriendo paso a paso, hasta intentar que no quede nada de él? Ojalá se le hubiera brindado una respuesta, pero su partida apenas comenzaba, y las preguntas surgirían por su mente como rayos en la oscuridad, sin que lo quisiera.

Caminó durante medio día fuera de las paredes que siempre lo protegían anteriormente. A la intemperie, pudo comprender qué tan difícil le resultaría construirse un hogar propio, un lugar en el mundo. Sintió pesar cuando entendió que ya no había vuelta atrás, y que su debilidad emocional ya lo estaba haciendo arrepentirse poco a poco.

Esa noche deambuló sin rumbo fijo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cansado, preparó una fogata solitaria y se sentó a observar las estrellas. Cada una de ellas representaba un espíritu que había ascendido hacia los confines de la sabiduría. Allí, seguramente, estaría su padre, mirándolo desde lo alto. Pidió, con toda su alma quebrada, que pudieran sus antepasados brindarle las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder continuar sin doblegarse ante la soledad y ante los malestares propios de un corazón partido. Lo pidió con todas sus esperanzas nuevas.

Al día siguiente, se despertó perezosamente con el primer rayo del sol en el horizonte. Aún era temprano, no sabía por qué se había despertado así, hasta que la vio.

La cocinera del Bosque Negro, la dulce muchacha que había desprendido lágrimas por él, estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo con algo de ilusión en su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió él, comenzando a levantarse, aún algo dormido.

-Vine a pedirte algo…-

Ante la propuesta, Kherion se sintió extraño. ¿Qué podría querer de él esa chica tan llena de buenos sentimientos? ¿Qué podría darle él más que desamor y desesperanza? El vacío que había en su persona era tal que hasta la negatividad se le daba bastante bien. Casi había tocado fondo.

-¡Déjame ir contigo!- Exclamó ella, cerrando sus puños temblorosos.

Kherion se quedó estupefacto. Aún no la entendía, no se había tomado el tiempo necesario para comprender por qué se aferraba tanto a su ser. Hasta que lo supo. Cuando la miró a los ojos, esta vez con mayor precisión, lo supo.

El amor florecía en su mirada, en cada rasgo de su cara, y hasta se manifestaba ya en el temblor de su cuerpo. Ella lo amaba, estaba claro en las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus dulces ojos. Y el amor que irradiaba en su casta juventud era similar al que él sentía por Thranduil… Pero…

-No importa si estás enamorado de alguien más, o si jamás podrás amarme como lo amas a él… Quiero ir contigo. Mi vida estará vacía si te vas… ¡Por favor! Quiero acompañarte-

Ella se lo daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Era tal vez una divinidad, una ilusión en ese mundo lleno de rencores y avaricia. Kherion vio qué tanto el amor podía ceder su orgullo de poseer algo cuando se amaba de verdad, así como ella lo hacía. No pedía su cariño, sólo deseaba acompañarlo, aún sabiendo que jamás lograría quererla como quería a Thranduil…

Un sentimiento de tristeza le enterneció los hombros, bajándolos sutilmente.

-Puedes venir conmigo, si así lo quieres-

Aceptó su petición. Ella sería la fuerza que le pidió a sus antepasados para poder abandonar su vida anterior y llenar su existencia vacía. No la utilizaría para lograr olvidar a su señor, eso se lo juró a sí mismo desde el mismo instante en que partieron hacia su destino juntos.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Los años parecieron pasar lentamente junto a Melliath, la doncella con la que compartía cada jornada de su nueva vida. No importaba qué tan difícil fuera el viaje, ella lo soportaba todo con una sonrisa siempre en los labios rosados, brindándole nuevas esperanzas.

Lograron construir una casa en medio de un bosque perdido en los confines de la tierra. Allí vivirían lo que quedara de la vida del mundo, totalmente alejados y sumidos en su cariño mutuo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Kherion aprendió a quererla de una forma especial, haciéndola merecedora de todo lo que su corazón resguardó durante todo ese tiempo. Tomó su mano en divino lazo frente a los dioses a los que hacían culto, y prometió amarla y protegerla tanto como durase su vida.

Después de otro par de años, una niña llegó a su rutina para enceguecerlos de dulzura y dicha. Liliabeth la llamaron. Fundieron su crianza junto a los relatos sobre la Tierra Media y especialmente sobre el Bosque Negro. Cuando llegó el punto en que la curiosa niña preguntó quién era el gobernante de dicho lugar, Kherion, por primera vez después de todos esos años, sintió un punzón en el pecho.

Los recuerdos lo inundaron aquella vez, sintiéndose tan joven y dolido como cuando aún estaba en aquel Bosque, intentando servir bien a su señor. Tantos, tantos años habían pasado… ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Cómo había interpretado su partida? ¿Habría comprendido finalmente bajo qué motivos lo hacía? Nunca sabría la respuesta… Y eso le pesaba en el corazón vendado.

Liliabeth creció bajo la influencia del deber que su padre y el padre de éste habían tenido que cumplir, sintiéndose parte de aquel destino y de aquellas vivencias honoríficas. Su mente se llenaba de deseos de ver aquel gran Bosque que sus padres describían tan bien, sin medir las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía. Deseaba ver el lugar, conocer cada rincón de éste, y conocer al rey al que serviría también.

Tan grande fue su anhelo, que al cumplir la edad necesaria para entrar en la flor de su juventud, les comunicó a ambos padres qué era lo que deseaba para su futuro, y que la decisión de partir hacia el Bosque Negro estaba latente en cada espacio de sus venas.

Con aflicción en sus miradas, tanto Kherion como Melliath comprendieron que ya no era una niña influenciable, y que no ganarían nada discutiendo con ella. La joven chica de cabellos largos y rojizos partió al comienzo del otoño, con apenas indicaciones de cómo llegar al Bosque Negro, orgullosa de su padre y del padre de éste, dispuesta a honrarlos a ambos con su decisión.

Kherion no sabía cómo terminaría eso, o si acaso Thranduil dejaría que ella entrase así como así después de su fría despedida. Cómo lo tomaría aquel, no lo sabría hasta ver los resultados.

Una fría mañana, después de un par de meses, una carta les llegó a ambos desde un águila amaestrada. El corazón de la madre se alegró de que su pequeña haya encontrado el camino a salvo, y Kherion apenas se sonrió.

Si los destinos de su familia estaban unidos por un hilo invisible que los ataría siempre a todos los descendientes de la misma manera, entonces su hija no sería más que otro peón en ese tablero doloroso, y de seguro caería enamorada de la persona que no debía amar… Pero sólo el tiempo lo diría, comprendió. Era demasiado temprano para sacar conjeturas tan amargas… Sólo pidió a sus ancestros que su hija lograse encontrar el camino hacia su propia felicidad, sólo eso.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Porque por su parte, siempre andaría divagando entre los recuerdos de un amor pasado. Y siempre dormiría con su voz en la mente. Desde que la memoria lo devolvió hacia su señor, preguntándose cómo sería su vida actualmente, no podía vivir de la misma manera. Lo que creía superado, ahora afloraba de nuevo como un brote que nunca moría, que sólo permanecía sin mostrarse ante las hierbas enramadas de sus vivencias.

Siempre, siempre, siempre, para su buena o mala fortuna, su corazón estaría dispuesto a servirle, aunque fuera a la distancia, añorando que aquel ser amado estuviera bien, después de todo. Su pecho latería eternamente, amándolo con una fuerza desgarradora, hasta el final de cada jornada, y de nuevo, al comienzo de una nueva, siempre lo amaría…

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
